Me enamore en un día
by Sakari1495
Summary: Este es un fic de ShunxAlice ellos nos demostraran que una que un chico y una chica se pueden enamorar en un solo día, pero aparecerán unas personas de su pasado y también de otras parejas bakugan
1. El inicio de todo

**Hola amigos aquí de nuevo aproveche este puente para escribir otro fic todos los miércoles subiré un capítulo obvio que el miércoles de esta semana que viene no bueno espero les guste.**

**Sakari**

Me enamore en un día

*_Estoy muy nerviosa, dejar Moscú y empezar en una nueva escuela a mitad del año*_ tranquila Alice no estás sola Runo, Dan, Julie y Billy van a estar en tu salón

Alice una chica de 16 años con el cabello largo, ondulado y anaranjado, unos ojos marrones y piel albina había dejado Moscú y se fue a vivir a Japón iba a entrar en una nueva escuela a mitad del año solo conocía a Runo, Dan, Julie y Billy que eran sus amigos con los que hablaba por el chat.

Alice debes ir a la escuela será mejor que te apures o llegaras tarde jovencita – decía su abuelo

Ay voy – dijo Alice - _*Espero que me vaya bien*_

El uniforme de la escuela era simple para las chicas una falda de tablones azul marina arriba de la rodilla con una blusa blanca de manga corta con un chaleco azul marino y zapatos negros y para los chicos un pantalón azul marino con una camisa blanca de manga corta y zapatos negros.

Mejor me apuro Runo me ha de estar esperando – dijo Alice mientras tomaba su mochila y salía de su cuarto.

**En la escuela**

¿Por qué Alice tarda tanto? – dijo Runo

Tranquila Runo va a empezar en una nueva escuela a mitad del año y por los nervios tal vez se levanto un poco tarde – dijo Dan

Puede que tengas razón Dan – dijo Julie

Mira ahí viene – dijo Billy

Hola chicos lamento la tardanza – dijo Alice

Bueno no importa – dijo Runo

Debes estar nerviosa – dijo Julie

Un poco – dijo Alice

Por suerte quedaste en nuestro grupo – dijo Dan

Sí por suerte – dijo Alice

Mira ahí viene Ace, Mirra y Baron – dijo Billy

¿Quiénes son? – pregunto Alice a Runo

Son unos amigos son de nuestro mismo grado pero van en el grupo B – dijo Runo – te los presento

Alice asintió

Hola chicos ella es una amiga que acaba de venir de Moscú – dijo Runo

Hola me llamo Alice

Que tal me llamo Ace

Yo Mirra

Y yo Baron

Bien será mejor entrar al salón – dijo Julie

Es cierto me voy los veo después debo pedirle a Shun ayuda con la tarea de mate – dijo Baron

Ay Baron – dijo Ace

Shun – repitió Alice - ¿Quién es?

Shun es mi mejor amigo y todas la chicas están locas por él – dijo Dan

Mejor vayamos al salón – dijo Runo

Alice quédate aquí afuera el maestro te va a presentar – dijo Runo

Bueno – dijo Alice

Llego el maestro

Buenos días alumnos hoy tenemos una nueva alumna – dijo el maestro – pasa por favor

Hola mi nombre es Alice un gusto en conocerlos

Todos los chicos del salón se impresionaron al verla que tenían corazones en los ojos

Alice toma asiento y esta es la llave de tu casillero que está en el tercer piso – dijo el maestro- Alice tomo las llaves y se sentó al lado de Runo las tres primeras clases pasaron volando y sono la campana del receso.

Vamos a la cafetería Alice – dijo Runo

Al rato las alcanzo voy a dejar las cosas a mi casillero – dijo Alice – tomando sus libros que eran 5 aproximadamente y sus llaves

Está bien te esperamos en la cafetería – dijo Julie a los que Alice solo asintió

Alice iba subiendo las escaleras que llevaban al tercer piso pero dio un paso en falso ella solo cerró los ojos y esperaba sentir el frío y duro piso pero en vez de eso solo sintió unas manos la tenían tomada de la cintura.

Ahhhhhh gracias por sostenerme – dijo Alice y giro su cabeza pero se topo con unos hermosos ojos color ámbar que hicieron que la chica se sonrojara.

De nada pero deberías tener más cuidado – dijo cierto chico dueño de esos ojos color ámbar

Lo sé es que estaba un poco distraída – dijo Alice

Eres nueva verdad – dijo el chico

Si mi nombre es Alice

Mi nombre es Shun Kazami

Bueno Shun debo ir a mi casillero gracias de nuevo – dijo Alice – pero podrías quitar tu mano de mi cintura – dijo sonrojada

Ahhhhhh los siento – dijo Shun con un leve rubor en sus mejillas y soltó a la chica

Adiós – dijo Alice mientras se iba

_*Alice que bonito nombre y que chica más hermosa*_ - pensó Shun mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba.

Alice porque tardaste tanto – dijo Runo

Perdón es que me resbalé por las escaleras – dijo Alice

Te lastimaste – dijo Mirra

No por suerte un chico me atrapó – dijo Alice

¿Era guapo? Dame todos los detalles – dijo Julie

Me dijo su nombre se llama Shun Kazami – dijo Alice

Wao Alice te sostuvo Shun – dijo Dan

Sabes Alice tuviste suerte de que ninguna chica los vio – dijo Billy

Enserio ¿Por qué? – dijo Alice

Sencillo si alguna chica te hubiera visto le avisaría a todas las demás y se la llevarían contra ti ya que según ellas Shun es todo un galán – dijo Ace

Ya veo – dijo Alice

Bueno dejemos ese tema – dijo Mirra

Vale – dijeron todos

En ese momento sonó la campana para que todos los alumnos regresarán a sus respectivos salones pasaron dos clases más y ya estaban en la última clase que era asesoría quienes no saben Asesoría es una clase libre donde todos hacen lo que quieren y a veces se usan para cuando hay que organizar algún evento etc.

Bien chicos se que esta es la última clase pero deben Ponerse de acuerdo para lo del campamento – dijo la maestra

¿Campamento? – dijo Alice

Lo siento señorita Alice se me olvido mencionarle esto el campamento es para los que van en segundo semestre (Alice iba en segundo semestre) los grupos A y B se van al bosque una semana son como unas vacaciones – concluyo la maestra

Ok – dijo Alice

Bien chicos en unos minutos el grupo B va a venir para que se organicen – dijo la maestra – los dejó- apenas la maestra se fue entraron los de grupo B

Shun – grito Dan y fue hacia él – No te había visto todo el día

Ni yo – dijo Shun

Ven te quiero presentar a una amiga ya la conociste en las escaleras pero de todas formas te la quería presentar – dijo Dan

Hola Alice – dijo Shun

Hola Shun – dijo Alice y le dio una cálida sonrisa al pelinegro y este se sonrojo

Qué onda – dijo Ace

Mirra y Baron se acercaron

Bien creo que debo poner orden – dijo Runo y se puso de pie y se paro enfrente de los dos grupos

Oigan chicos ya cálmense – grito Runo y todos se callaron y vieron a la peli azul - Oigan hay que organizarnos y ponernos de acuerdo en cómo nos vamos a distribuir las cabañas.

Mirra cuántos somos – pregunto Runo

Con los dos grupos en total somos 30 – dijo Mirra

Bien son 15 cabañas así que será por parejas – dijo Runo – Todos de acuerdo

Sí – dijeron todos

Como quieren que sean las parejas de chicos y chicas o chico y chica – pregunto Julie

Por votación – dijo Runo

Pasaron unos minutos

Bien al parecer ganó chico y chica – dijo Runo- Ya que todas las chicas votaron por eso excepto Runo y Alice ya que la mayoría quería que le tocara Shun (y a quién no)

Bueno ahora a buscar las parejas quieren que sea al azar o como – pregunto Runo

Que los chicos inviten a las chicas – dijo una chica

Bueno quien secunda la idea – dijo Runo y todas las chicas alzaron la mano excepto Runo y Alice – quien está en contra

Y todos los chicos alzaron la mano

Así nunca vamos a llegar a un acuerdo – grito Runo

Que sea al azar en 3 papelitos anotamos las siguientes opciones Chico invita a chica, Chica invita a Chico y la última al azar – dijo Mirra

Vale – dijo Runo

Hicieron los papelitos y salió ganador CHICO INVITA A CHICA

No eso es trampa – dijo Dan y se dirigió a la mesa y abrió los papelitos – No era trampa

Claro que no – dijo Runo – Bueno así queda mañana me dicen el nombre de su pareja entendido

Y sonó la campana que anunciaba la salida de clases.


	2. La invitación

**Aquí les dejo la segunda parte**

**La invitación**

Qué horror tendremos que invitar a una chica – dijo Dan que se venía quejando durante todo el camino.

Ya que – dijo Ace

Seguro que no era trampa Dan – dijo Billy

Seguro – dijo Dan

Que importa yo ya invite a alguien y me dijo que sí – dijo Baron

Enserio a quién – pregunto Dan

A Neliel – dijo Baron

Ya sé quién es – dijo Dan

Y mañana hay que decirle a Runo nuestra pareja rayos – dijo Ace

Y tu Shun a que fan vas a invitar – pregunto Dan

No sé – dijo Shun

Como que no sabes, mejor olvídalo – dijo Dan

Oigan y porque no invitan a Runo, Mirra, Julie y Alice – dijo Baron

No es mala idea – dijo Billy

En ese caso yo invito a Mirra – dijo Ace

Yo a Julie –dijo Billy

Y yo a… -dijo Dan pero no salió el nombre de la persona de su boca

Vamos sabemos que quieres invitar a Runo – dijo Shun

No sé si quiera – dijo Dan

Vas a ver qué te dirá que sí – dijo Billy

Bueno – dijo Dan

Oie Shun invita a Alice no quiero que la invite algún pervertido del salón – dijo Dan

Yo – dijo Shun y se sonrojo

Por favor Shun ese sonrojo significa que sí quieres además se que te gusta – dijo Dan

Yo no me sonroje – dijo Shun

Pero no niegas que te gusta – dijo Billy

Mejor cállense – dijo Shun lanzándoles a sus amigos una mirada asesina

Bueno – dijeron todos

Entonces que esperamos vayamos a decirles están en el café Runo me dijo que estarían allí – dijo Dan

En la cafetería

Hay chicas que emoción los chicos nos tienen que invitar – dijo Julie – lo que es raro nadie me ha pedido que sea su compañera

Sí tal vez pero eso era antes ahora los chicos le están pidiendo a Alice y eso que solo ha ido hoy a la escuela y ya levantó amores por doquier – dijo Runo

Alice porque no aceptas una de las invitaciones que te hacen – dijo Mirra

Es que se me acercan pero nunca concluyen la oración solo me dicen ALICE QUI… RES y se van – dijo Alice que estaba recargada en la pared

En ese momento llegan los chicos

Oigan queremos preguntarles algo – dijo Dan

¿Qué es? – pregunto Runo pero en ese momento Dan se acobardo

Ya te acobardaste – dijo Ace

¡No! Runo quieres ser mi compañera – dijo Dan

Yo… Sí claro – dijo Runo

Ves no soy cobarde Ace – dijo Dan

Yo tampoco Mirra quieres ser mi nov.… - dijo Ace pero se calló ya que iba a decir otra cosa

Tú qué – dijo Mirra

Mi compañera – dijo Ace sonrojado

Está bien – dijo Mirra

Julie quieres ser mí – dijo Billy pero fue interrumpido por Julie

Si quiero ser tu compañera Billy – dijo Julie saltando de alegría y fue a abrazar al rubio.

Oigan y Alice – dijo Runo

Estaba recargada en la pared – dijo Mirra

Y Shun – dijo Dan

Estaba al lado de Billy – dijo Ace

Qué raro no creen, Shun y Alice no están – dijo Julie

Alice estaba meciéndose en un columpio y Shun estaba en otro al lado de Alice él solo estaba sentado mientras hablaba con Alice.

¿Por qué dejaste Moscú? – pregunto Shun

Por negocios de mi abuelo – dijo Alice – Y bien qué me dices de ti

Yo – dijo Shun

Si tú – dijo Alice

Bueno soy tranquilo, hijo único y según las chicas soy atractivo – dijo Shun con una sonrisa

¿Y tú? – dijo Shun

Yo igual que tú – dijo Alice

Oie te quería preguntar algo – dijo Shun y un leve rubor empezó aparecer en sus mejillas

Sí que es – dijo Alice

Quería preguntarte si querías ser mi… compañera – dijo Shun como si se hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima

Sí – dijo Alice con una sonrisa - _*Al fin alguien termina la oración y me alegra que hayas sido tú*_

Ya está oscureciendo – dijo Shun

Sí será mejor que me vaya – dijo Alice y se paró del columpio

Te acompaño a tu casa – dijo Shun quién también se paró del columpio

No, no quiero causarte molestias – dijo Alice mientras daba un paso atrás pero se tropezó pero Shun el sujeto de la cintura y los dos se quedaron de frente perdiéndose en la mirada del otro mientras solo los iluminaba la luz de la Luna. Shun se acercaba cada vez más cerca de Alice y la chica hacia lo mismo hasta que sus labios se unieron en un suave beso que para ellos se volvió una eternidad pero se separaron por la falta de aliento.

Shun – susurró Alice – Por qué me besaste

Y tú porque lo correspondiste – dijo Shun

No sé, No sé – dijo Alice cerrando los ojos con fuerza pero sintió de nuevo los labios del chico Alice lo abrazaba cada vez más fuerte como si nunca quisiera separarse de él y él de ella hasta que se separaron y Alice puso su cabeza en el pecho de Shun y él la abrazaba

Alice se que esto te sonara estúpido, pero me enamore de ti, yo no creía en nada de eso, pero esta mañana que te conocí todo cambio nunca me había sonrojado por una chica nunca me había sentido tan bien con alguien y que el corazón se me acelerara cada vez más rápido – dijo Shun – y tú lo cambiaste todo en un día.

Es lo mismo que yo siento Shun – dijo Alice

Quiero quedarme contigo para siempre – dijo Shun – Alice otra pregunta más

Dime – dijo Alice

¿Quieres ser mi novia? – pregunto Shun

Si quiero – dijo Alice abrazando a Shun

Al día siguiente en la escuela

Dan y Runo iban caminando en el patio de la escuela (estaban en receso) hasta que

Hola preciosura – dijo un chico rubio

Oye Masquerade respétala – dijo Dan

O si no qué – dijo Masquerade

Te voy a dar una paliza que nunca olvidaras – dijo Dan

Enserio atrévete – dijo Masquerade- Dan no aguanto y lo empezó a golpear

Pelea – gritaban los demás

Pero en el camino venían Julie, Billy, Ace, Mirra y Baron

Que ocurre – dijo Ace

Dan y Masquerade están peleando – dijo un chico

Ay no – dijo Billy

Pero en el camino venían Shun y Alice y vieron la pelea y Shun intervino

Dan ya cálmate – dijo Shun

No – grito Dan y empujo a Masquerade y Masquerade quedo cerca de Alice

Hola lindura – dijo Masquerade a Alice

Que le dijiste – dijo Shun y le dio una patada que Masquerade fue a estrellarse a un árbol

Respeta a mi novia – grito Shun

Y todas las chicas gritaron

¡QUÉ! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡LA NUEVA!

Shun – susurró Alice

Shun y Alice son novios – dijo Billy

Desde cuándo – dijo Ace

Escuche bien – dijo Mirra

Runo fue Shun quién dijo eso – le pregunto Dan a Runo

_*Porque todos se me quedan viendo* _- pensó Shun y se acerco a Alice y la tomo de la mano

Estas bien Alice – dijo Shun

Sí – dijo Alice

Todos se fueron excepto Dan, Runo, Julie, Billy, Ace, Mirra y Baron

Shun es cierto lo que dijiste tú y Alice son novios – pregunto Dan

Si por – dijo Shun

Por nada – dijo Dan

Runo mejor lleva a Dan a la enfermería – dijo Billy

Sí – dijo Runo y tomo a Dan del brazo y se lo llevó

En la enfermería

Ay Runo eso duele – dijo Dan

Aguántate Dan – dijo Runo – Dan

¿Qué ocurre? – dijo Dan

Porque te peleaste con Masquerade por algo sin importancia – dijo Runo

Era importante no iba a dejar que el te faltara al respeto enfrente mío – dijo Dan

Pero – Runo bajo la cabeza

Runo sintió como Dan le alzaba la cabeza y la besaba

Runo yo no dejare que alguien te lastime o te falte al respeto – dijo Dan – Porque te amo

Yo también – dijo Runo y beso a Dan

Mejor termina de curarme ya van a dar el toque – dijo Dan

Tienes razón – dijo Runo sonrojada


	3. Inicia el campamento

**Hola amigos**

**Primero: Gracias x sus reviews**

**Segundo: Voy a ir a UDEMUN quería compartir esto con ustedes**

**Tercero: Puede que por lo de UDEMUN descuide un poco la historia pero me esforzare x seguir con la historia así que dejen reviews o sino no subiré el capítulo (es broma).**

**Bueno les dejo el capitulo porque el miércoles de la semana que viene no lo podre subir así que mejor se los dejo ahorita.**

**

* * *

**

**En los pasillos**

Shun y Alice iban caminando por el pasillo a sus respectivos salones ya que venían de la pelea que tuvo Dan con Masquerade.

Shun gracias por defenderme – dijo Alice – que venía abrazando el brazo de Shun

Eres mi novia y siempre te voy a cuidar – dijo Shun y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

¡No! – gritaron unas chicas que los venían siguiendo.

Es que no podemos tener privacidad – dijo Shun molesto.

Y todas las chicas se fueron y le lanzaron una mirada furtiva a Alice

Ignóralas Alice – dijo Shun algo serio

Si, no te preocupes – dijo Alice – Ya me acostumbrare a ser la novia del chico más guapo, gentil y caballeroso de toda la escuela – dijo abrazándolo del brazo y dándole una sonrisa a la que el chico solo sonrió.

* * *

Pasaron los días y llegó el sábado solo faltaban unas cuantas horas para ir al campamento. Shun iba caminando con Dan que iban rumbo a su casa ya que los dos eran vecinos y por mientras iban platicando para matar el tiempo.

Ay Shun estos últimos días has estado muy animado – dijo Dan – al parecer en pocos días Alice te transformo al serio Shun en uno más alegre.

Si ella me hace sentir bien – dijo Shun y miró a la otra calle y vio a una chica con el pelo semiazul y ojos cafés corriendo.

No puede ser es… - dijo Shun sorprendido pero no dijo el nombre de la persona

Shun te pasa algo – dijo Dan con cara de preocupado

No, sigamos caminando – dijo Shun – debemos llegar rápido para hacer nuestras maletas para mañana

Como digas – dijo Dan - _*A este le pasa algo, soy su mejor amigo, porque no me dice que es*_

Shun y Dan fueron a sus respectivas casas. Shun subió rápido a su cuarto y abrió su armario y saco una maleta y fue metiendo su ropa.

Me llevare esta, esta no, esta sí – dijo Shun - _*Voy a estar una semana con Alice*_ - pensaba Shun mientras guardaba su ropa en la maleta. Pero en ese momento se le vino a la mente la chica que vio en la calle.

Ya Shun tranquilo, no puede ser ella, ella se fue hace mucho tiempo y aparte ella debe estar con ese tipo - _*Ella es tu pasado, Alice es tu presente ahora*_ - Shun termino su maleta – Se me olvida – Shun se acercó a su armario de nuevo y empezó a registrar su armario y sacar cosas que ni sabía que tenía hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

Aquí esta, tu dueña estará feliz de verte – dijo Shun mientras que en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa y en su mano tenía un conejito de felpa.

* * *

Al día siguiente

Todos estaban reunidos aunque separados los chicos estaban del lado derecho y las chicas del lado izquierdo. Shun estaba escuchando las tonterías de Dan

Shun sabes hay algo que me ha estado llamando la atención desde hace un buen rato – dijo Dan acercando su mano a la maleta de Shun que estaba al lado de él.

Que quieres ahora idio… - dijo Shun pero no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido por Dan

Shun yo no conocía ese lado tierno tuyo – dijo Dan mientras jugaba con las orejas del conejo de felpa.

Dame eso – dijo Shun arrebatándole el conejo a Dan y dándole a este un golpe en la cabeza

¡Auch! eso dolió no era para tanto – dijo Dan sobándose la cabeza

Chicos ya hay que subir a los camiones – dijo Runo

Y todos se empezaron a subir a los camiones como locos aventando sus maletas al pobre chofer del camión todos se acomodaron con su pareja con la que iban a estar en la cabaña apenas arranco el chofer el camión todos sacaron sus ipods. Pasaron 4 horas de viaje unos estaban dormidos tirando baba como en el caso de Dan y todos le tomaron fotos a lo que el chico se molesto y empezó a hacer un show. Hasta que finalmente llegaron, todos bajaron a la velocidad de la luz tomaron su maleta a su pareja y emprendieron la marcha para ir a su cabaña.

* * *

**Dan y Runo**

Que sueño – dijo Dan y se fue acostar y dejo su maleta al lado

Dan no te duermas – dijo Runo y lo empezó a mover – al rato vamos a prender la fogata

Ay me avisas – dijo Dan

LEVANTATE DAN KUSO – grito Runo

A lo que el chico se espanto y se cayó de la cama

No grites como loca – dijo Dan

* * *

**Ace y Mirra**

Adelante Mirra – dijo Ace abriéndole paso a Mirra

Gracias – dijo Mirra

Creo que me voy acostar un rato estoy un poco cansado – dijo Ace y se aventó a la cama y puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza y cerró los ojos.

Me voy a cambiar – dijo Mirra y se levantó un poco la blusa

¡MIRRA QUE HACES! – grito Ace sonrojado

Era broma enserio creías que me iba a quitar la blusa enfrente de ti, lo hice para comprobar que no eras un pervertido – dijo Mirra entre risas – deberías ver la expresión de tu cara.

No es gracioso – dijo Ace que seguía sonrojado

* * *

**Billy y Julie**

Julie me puedes decir porque estoy cargando tu equipaje – dijo Billy que estaba cargando 3 maletas de la chica

Porque eso hacen los caballeros – dijo Julie – abre la puerta Billy

Y con qué manos si estoy cargando tus maletas – dijo Billy

Debo hacerlo todo yo – dijo Julie y abrió la puerta y entraron apenas entraron Billy se resbalo y le cayeron todas las maletas encima

Billy – grito Julie y fue a ayudar al rubio – estás bien

Sí solo me golpee la cabeza – dijo Billy

Recuéstate un rato – dijo Julie a lo que el chico asintió

* * *

**Baron y Neliel**

Neliel era una linda chica era muy amable y hermosa tenía el cabello café y largo y unos ojos verdes.

Pasa Nell – dijo Baron

Que caballero – dijo Neliel y le dio un beso en la mejilla a lo que el peli rosado se sonrojo

De nada – dijo Baron – voy acomodar el equipaje dijo Baron

Te ayudo – dijo Nell

* * *

**Shun y Alice**

Es muy acogedor el lugar – dijo Alice

El lugar era acogedor tenía un baño, una cama, 2 muebles para poner la ropa y una chimenea era lo mismo en las demás cabañas

Al parecer sí – dijo Shun y bajó el equipaje

Creo que me daré un baño – dijo Shun

Está bien por mientras voy a desempacar – dijo Alice

Pasaron 20 minutos y Shun salió del baño solo con un pantalón de mezclilla y una toalla en la cabeza. Alice vio a Shun y se sonrojo el chico tenía un cuerpo perfecto pensó ella y se tapo los ojos

Shun ponte una camisa – dijo Alice mientras cerraba los ojos

Que tiene de malo estar sin camisa después de todo eres mi novia no debe molestarte – dijo Shun con una sonrisa burlona le gustaba ver la situación incómoda en la que ponía a la chica

Pero – dijo Alice – pero solo sintió unos labios a los que Alice correspondió

No debe incomodarte – dijo Shun – Y para que veas que no soy malo me pondré una camisa – Y Shun abrió su maleta y se puso una camisa negra

Mejor apúrate ya va a empezar la fogata – dijo Shun

Ok – dijo Alice

* * *

**Bien amigos termine el capitulo 3 **

**Dejen reviews **


	4. El pasado regresa

**Buenos amigos como en tabasco suspendieron clases me tomare estos días para escribir.**

**Gracias x sus reviews en realidad se los agradezco y mucho**

**Les dejo el capi**

**

* * *

**

**La Fogata**

La fogata estaba en medio y todos alrededor con sus parejas esperando que les fuera a decir Runo ya que era la encargada de organizar todo.

Muy bien – dijo Runo – Les diré que haremos pero tengo unos anuncios

Ya dinos Runo ve al grano – dijo Dan

Cállate – grito Runo

Bueno – dijo Dan

Primera noticia – dijo Runo – no vamos a estar solos ya que otra escuela ha decidido acampar aquí también.

Enserio – dijeron todos

Sí segunda noticia nos están retando – dijo Runo

Aceptamos – dijo Ace

Sí sería genial- dijo Billy

Todos están de acuerdo – dijo Runo

Sí – gritaron todos

Mañana les diré – dijo Runo – ahora ya se pueden ir

Todos se fueron pero en el otro campamento

* * *

**En el otro campamento**

Escuchen bien – dijo Spectra – vamos a hacer competencia con el otro campamento y al parecer aceptaron

Bien mañana vamos a conocerlos – dijo Lync

Vamos a pisarlos – dijo Shadow con una risa burlona

Ya cállense – dijo una chica de pelo semiazul y ojos cafés

No hagan tanto alboroto – dijo Klaus

Bueno ya cálmense mañana hay que levantarnos temprano la competencia va a empezar a las 10 a.m. – dijo Spectra – ¡Váyanse ya!

* * *

**En el cuarto de Shun y Alice**

Shun como le vamos a hacer – dijo Alice sonrojada

De que hablas – dijo Shun

Solo hay una cama – dijo Alice que estaba parada a un lado de la cama y Shun acostado

Ya acuéstate no te hare nada – dijo Shun señalándole donde iba a dormir

Está bien confiare en ti – dijo Alice y se acostó al lado de Shun y se acurruco en él. Shun la abrazó y los dos se quedaron dormidos.

Te amo Alice – susurró Shun

Yo igual – dijo Alice

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Todos se levantaron y fueron a desayunar los chicos estaban sentados en una mesa y las chicas estaban en otra hablando de.

NO PUDE DORMIR TODA LA NOCHE – Grito Ace

No grites – dijo Shun

Es que Mirra estaba dormida y se volteo y me abrazo – dijo Ace sonrojado

Y que Alice y yo dormimos igual – dijo Shun

En mi caso es diferente Runo se durmió en la cama y me mando a mí al piso con una sabana y una almohada - dijo Dan cruzado de hombros

Nell y yo dormimos bien ni juntos ni separados – dijo Baron

Es que fue tan extraño – dijo Ace

Ace actuaste así porque te gusta Mirra – dijo Dan

No me gusta – dijo Ace alterado y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

Y ese sonrojo admítelo ve y busca a Mirra y declárate – dijo Shun

Yo… yo – tartamudeo Ace

Eres un cobarde – dijo Billy que venía llegando pero había escuchado lo último

Hola Billy – dijo Baron

Hola así que apenas le están diciendo a Ace que se le declare a Mirra – pregunto Billy

Sí – dijo Dan

* * *

**En la mesa de las chicas**

Hay chicas en la mañana amanecí abrazando a Ace – dijo Mirra sonrojada

Que romántico – dijo Alice

Y tu Runo como dormiste – pregunto Julie

Bueno mande a Dan a dormir en el piso – dijo Runo

No pobrecito – dijo Mirra

No deberías hacer eso con Dan el también tiene sentimientos – dijo Alice

Sí estoy de acuerdo con Alice además tu quieres dormir con el pero tu maldito orgullo te lo impide Runo debes cambiar incluso a ti te gusta Dan no debes tratarlo así – dijo Julie

¡No me gusta Dan! – grito Runo

Runo admite que te gusta no debes tratarlo así además el siente lo mismo por ti – dijo Alice serena

Ustedes creen – pregunto Runo con la mirada abajo

Claro – dijo Julie

Eres muy atractiva y llamas mucho la atención – dijo Mirra

Está bien chicas le daré una oportunidad – dijo Runo

Terminaron de desayunar y se reunieron todos afuera ya que iban a conocer a sus oponentes

* * *

Bien aquí estamos él es el líder del otro campamento su nombre es – dijo Runo pero fue interrumpida por Mirra

Spectra – dijo Mirra

Vaya, vaya – dijo Spectra – no me imagine que fuera a competir contra mi hermanita

Hermanita – repitió Ace

Si él es mi hermano – dijo Mirra

Alice y Shun no estaban prestando atención hasta que Runo llamó la atención de todos para que la voltearan a ver pero cuando Shun volteo se quedo estupefacto ya que sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaba viendo era ella la chica que lo dejo y se fue con uno de sus mejores amigos CHAN. Alice estaba preocupada nunca había visto al joven así hasta que le habló.

Shun estas bien – dijo Alice que estaba nerviosa Shun estaba inmóvil Alice que estaba agarrada del brazo de Shun notó que empezó a temblar.

Shun – volvió a repetir Alice pero un poco más fuerte hasta que el chico reaccionó

Que ocurre Alice – dijo Shun

No que te ocurre a ti porque te pusiste así – dijo Alice

Por nada – dijo Shun

Está bien confiare en ti – dijo Alice

Enfrente de todos estaban parados los del otro campamento que estaban conformados por Spectra, Lync, Volt, Mylene, Shadow, Gus, Klaus, Julio, Komba, Hydron y entre otras más pero las personas que más aborrecía Shun CHAN Y JOE.

Chan volteo a ver y se encontró con Shun ella no imaginaba el gran cambio que había dado el joven pelinegro se había cortado el pelo, estaba más alto, tenía más masa muscular pero lo único que no había cambiado de él eran esos inconfundibles ojos ámbar. Por su parte Joe se dio una gran sorpresa ya que vio a Shun pero no le dio importancia pero lo que Chan y Joe pudieron notar era que había una chica con el cabello anaranjado que estaba abrazando el brazo del chico; pero Joe reconoció a la chica esa chica había sido su ex.

Alice que estaba mirando a los del otro campamento se percató del chico Alice se puso muy nerviosa empezó a temblar su cara expresaba miedo ella no quería recordar su pasado pero ya era muy tarde ya lo había empezado a recordar. Por su parte Shun también percato que Alice temblaba el giró la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa a la chica lo que hiso que ella se calmará un poco.

Bien chicos el primer reto que vamos hacer es un partido de futbol – dijo Runo – primero van a empezar los chicos.

Los chicos se prepararon los que mejor sabían jugar futbol eran Dan, Ace, Billy, Baron y por supuesto Shun que era el mejor delantero que había en la escuela seguido por Dan

Los oponentes se prepararon que sorpresa iba ser la de Shun al saber que iba a jugar contra Joe que frunció el ceño.

Empezó el primer tiempo y el balón rápido se lo quito Shun a Shadow que ya iba en camino a la portería pero Joe se barrió pero Shun logró darle un pase a Dan y él se lo dio a Ace y se lo devolvió a Shun que lanzó un cañonazo que derribó al portero que era Volt. Sacaron el equipo de Spectra y se dirigieron a toda velocidad a la portería del equipo de Shun pero apareció el mejor defensa de la escuela Billy que se lanzó y le quito el balón a Lync y rápido despejo y Dan la bajo de pechito y se la pasó a Ace pero apareció Spectra y le hiso una falta a Ace y fue amonestado y le dieron un tiro libre al equipo de Shun y quién mejor para tiros libres que Shun pero chocó el balón con la barrera y rápido se posiciono del balón Julio y dio un fuerte cañonazo que iba a la portería de Baron pero este la paró y dio un largo despeje que le dio en la cara a Komba que se cayó pero no paso nada y se la llevó Ace y la levantó y se la lanzó a Dan este la recibió se la paso a Shun y este último la pateo con todas sus fuerzas y entró en la esquina de la portería. Termino el primer tiempo todos descansaron para recobrar energías y las chicas los atendieron termino los 15 minutos de descanso y empezó el segundo tiempo. El equipo contrario reaccionó rápido y le metieron gol a Baron pero estos no se desconcentraron ya que Dan hiso una chilena y la metió a lo que Runo se emocionó así siguió todo el segundo tiempo hasta que termino el partido MARCADOR FINAL 3-1 A FAVOR DEL EQUIPO DE SHUN. Terminaron y se hiso otro anunció

Mañana nos toca a nosotras chicas – dijo Runo a lo que todas gritaron

Shun estaba sentado en una banca cerca de un árbol y Alice se le acercó

Felicidades Shun no sabía que jugabas tan bien el futbol – dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

Gracias pero mañana me tocara a mi ver cómo juega mi novia – dijo Shun jalándola del brazo y sentándola en su pierna pero había alguien que los veía era Chan que al parecer no estaba muy contenta

Que rápido me olvidaste Shun pero no te preocupes hoy mismo me recordarás – dijo Chan y se fue acercando muy sigilosamente a donde estaban Shun y Alice

Oye te voy a traer una agua – dijo Alice mientras se paraba

Ok aquí te espero – dijo Shun –Alice fue rápido a la cafetería a lo que Chan aprovecho y se acerco a Shun este al verla se quedó inmóvil.

Hola Shun que ya no te acuerdas de mí – dijo Chan

No – dijo Shun

Vamos Shun no me niegues sabes bien que no te has olvidado de mí o ya olvidaste esos besos y hermosas palabras que me decías – dijo Chan

Si me olvide de ellos como iba a recordar eso después de lo que me hiciste traicionarme e irte con uno de mis mejores amigos crees que te iba a perdonar eso Chan – grito Shun con todas sus fuerzas

Alice iba en dirección a la cafetería pero se topó con Joe

Vaya Alice cuanto tiempo sin verte – dijo Joe – vamos a charlar

Aléjate de mí no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo – dijo Alice muy enojada

Vamos Alice a recordar los viejos tiempos esos días en que íbamos al parque y nos sentábamos en las sombras de los árboles y nos dábamos esos apasionados besos – dijo Joe acercándose a Alice de una forma que incomodó a la chica ya que la intención de este era besarla a lo que la chica reaccionó soltándole tremenda bofetada.

Eso ya es pasado ya no me importas después de cómo me botaste como si no valiera nada – dijo Alice a lo que ella entró a la cafetería y después salió con una botellas de agua y corrió a donde estaba Shun.

Alice ya venía en camino y Chan lo percibió y se sentó en las piernas de Shun y con sus manos lo agarro de la cara y lo besó.

Alice llego y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo Shun estaba besando a Chan y este no ponía resistencia alguna. Shun vio como Alice estaba llorando que soltó la botella de agua que llevaba en sus manos y se echó a correr hacía la cabaña. Shun rápido se paró para seguirla pero Chan lo sostuvo del brazo.

Déjala vamos a mi no me olvidas yo fui la primera mujer en la que pensaste en toda tu vida – dijo Chan

Eso no es cierto antes de conocerte yo ya pensaba en alguien más tu no fuiste nada importante en mi vida – dijo Shun y se echó a correr.

* * *

**En la cabaña**

Alice había llegado muy alterada y azotó la puerta y se echó a la cama a llorar. Shun llegó rápido y vio a la chica tendida en la cama pero esta le lanzó una almohada

Vete – grito Alice

Alice cálmate ella me besó – dijo Shun

Lárgate – dijo Alice – Vete, déjame sola por favor

Alice por favor escúchame – grito Shun – yo no la bese ella me besó ella fue parte de mi pasado tu eres mi presente, eres la chica de la que me enamore en un día.

Eso es lo más raro, si claro te voy a creer eso que te enamoraste de mí en un día – grito Alice que estaba un alterada

Te puedes calmar – grito Shun – yo me enamore de ti desde antes.

Alice no entendía lo que Shun decía a que se estaba refiriendo con ANTES

Por esto – dijo Shun y sacó...

**Los dejo con la emoción esta idea la saqué viendo tantos doujinshis de Naruto **

**Dejen reviews**


	5. Como nos conocimos

**Bien amigos para no dejarlos con la emoción seguí con el fic me desvele pero valió la pena. La idea la saqué de ver tantos doujinshis espero les guste.**

**Gracias x los reviews**

**Se los dejo**

**

* * *

**

Por esto – dijo Shun sacando el conejito de felpa de su maleta y mostrándoselo a Alice

Shun – susurro Alice - Yo tenía un conejito de estos se lo di a un chico cuando era pequeña en el hospital – dijo Alice – pero hay muchos de estos el mío tenía mi nombre grabado en la oreja derecha – Alice se sorprendió ya que vio la oreja derecha del conejo y pudo observar que tenía su nombre grabado en ella.

Shun tu eras… - dijo Alice pero fue interrumpida por Shun

El día en que mi madre murió en el hospital fue donde tu y yo nos encontramos por primera vez – dijo Shun mirándola a los ojos con una ternura inexplicable, Alice se le quedo viendo y ambos empezaron a recordar ese momento.

* * *

_Flash Back_

Había un chico con el cabello oscuro como la noche llorando en la ventana del hospital.

Shun deja de llorar eres un hombre y los hombres no lloran – dijo su abuelo que estaba detrás de él – voy a llenar unos papeles en un rato regreso – el viejo se fue y dejo a su nieto.

Shun se volteó y se puso la capucha de su chamarra y se sentó y se secaba las lágrimas. Pero una linda niña peli naranja con un conejito en él brazo se acerco al niño.

Estas llorando – le pregunto la niña sentándose al lado del niño

No, los hombres no lloran y tu qué haces aquí ni te conozco – dijo Shun un poco enojado

Estoy aquí porque mi mamá está muy enferma ella me dice que está bien pero yo sé que no mi abuelito me dijo que pase lo que pase ella estará con nosotros como un ángel y que siempre me va a cuidar junto con mi papá – dijo Alice que se ponía un poco triste.

No debes llorar lindo angelito – dijo la niña el chico se sonrojo un poco

_Fin del flash back_

_

* * *

_

En ese momento me diste el conejito de felpa me dijiste que con él nunca te sentías sola – le decía Shun a Alice.

Shun perdóname – dijo Alice mientras lloraba y se lanzaba para abrazar a Shun el chico la recibió y la abraza de una forma que no quería que Alice se separara de él. Shun le dio un suave beso a Alice hasta que por la falta del aire se separaron.

Yo también tengo un pasada como tu con esa chica – dijo Alice- y creo que será mejor que te lo diga antes que te enteres por el mismo.

Como que por el mismo – le pregunto Shun

Sí, mi pasado es Joe – dijo Alice y a Shun se le abrieron los ojos de la impresión.

Está bien, pero yo también te contare mi pasado con Chan – dijo Shun – ambos se sentaron en la cama y empezaron a hablar.

* * *

**Por mientras en el otro campamento**

Chan hablaba con Joe.

Shun nunca va a realizar su vida con otra chica de eso me encargo yo – dijo Chan

Yo digo lo mismo con respecto a Alice – dijo Joe que estaba cruzado de brazos recargado en la pared.

Debemos separarlos yo creo que con lo que hice después del partido de futbol harán que se separen definitivamente – dijo Chan

Y si eso no llegara a pasar – dijo Joe

Yo me encargare de eso – dijo Shadow que estaba entrando

Tú – dijo Chan

Esa chica es muy atractiva y creo que me quedara a la medida – dijo Shadow mientras reía

Hecho – dijo Joe

Creí que todavía querías a Alice – le pregunto Chan a Joe

Claro que no ella solo fue mi juguete por un tiempo pero este lugar es muy aburrido así que me quiero divertir un poco no crees – dijo Joe con una sonrisa maliciosa

Bueno en ese caso me retiro avísenme para que haga mi movimiento – dijo Shadow mientras se daba la vuelta y se retiraba de la cabaña

Ese Shadow nos será de gran ayuda – dijo Joe

Al parecer tienes razón – dijo Chan

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Las chicas se estaban alistando para el partido esta vez femenil.

Vamos a derrotarlas chicas – dijo Julie

Tienes razón – dijo Runo

Debemos demostrarles a los chicos que las mujeres también sabemos jugar – dijo Mirra

Alice estaba sentada esperando a que empezara el partido y Shun se acerco a ella.

Vamos a ver si como eres hermosa, juegas – dijo Shun tratando de hacer enojar a Alice

Bueno vas a ver qué juego bien – dijo Alice y le dio un beso a Shun

Chan que iba pasando los vio y se puso la mano en la boca

_*Maldita sea, no funciono, bueno no importa Shadow se encargara de eso*_ - pensaba Chan

Joe estaba en otro lugar en el que se podía ver bien la ubicación de Shun y Alice y vio el besó que la chica le dio a Shun

Hay Alice debiste terminar con el después de que Chan lo beso ahora vas a sufrir más pero creo que es mejor que sigas un tiempo más con él para que me pueda divertir más – dijo Joe donde nadie lo podía escuchar.

Todas las chicas entraron a la cancha y empezó el partido y sacó el equipo de Chan ella era muy ágil y se burlo a todas iba muy confiada pero Alice se barrió y se llevó el balón con una facilidad Mylene se puso enfrente de Alice pero la chica le hizo un túnel y se la llevó todas las chicas atacaban a Alice pero no le podían quitar el balón la portera se acerco para cerrarle un poco de espacio pero fue en vano Alice se la burlo y metió gol todas se alocaron y fueron a abrazar a Alice para felicitarla. Sacó el equipo de Chan estaba furiosa, histérica, pero no sirvió de nada Runo le quito el balón pero en camino a la portería Mylene la insulto Runo se enojo tanto que lanzo un cañonazo desde media cancha y entró a la portería, Acabo el primer tiempo y las chicas fueron a tomar agua y los chicos se acercaron.

Runo eso fue un golazo – dijo Dan y se acerco para abrazar a la chica al lo que ella correspondió y el chico también hasta que Runo se sonrojo y el chico también y se separaron.

Tu igual Alice – dijo Shun y le dio un beso

Gracias Shun te dije que sabía jugar – dijo Alice

* * *

**En otro lugar**

Esa chica como me hace enojar – dijo Chan

No te preocupes Shadow se ocupara de esto ahora, sabes me gustaría darle una cálida visita a Alice – dijo Joe

Haz lo que quieras – dijo Chan

Si después de eso no funciona Shadow se hará cargo – dijo Joe

Empezó el segundo tiempo todo siguió igual hasta que el equipo de Chan se puso serio Julie tenía el balón y se lo quito Chan de una forma muy brusca Alice, Runo, Mirra no podían hacer nada estaban arriba y no podrían bajar a tiempo Chan ya estaba confiada pero apareció Nell y se la quito y se la lanzó a Mirra ella apenas la recibió y la lanzó a la portería y entro a cabo el partido MARCADOR FINAL 3 – 0.

Los chicos se acercaron a felicitar a las chicas.

Lo hiciste estupendo Mirra – dijo Ace y como un impulso la beso.

Todos se quedaron con cara de OH POR DIOS nadie creía lo que veían Ace besando a Mirra. Dan grito

Es el apocalipsis – grito como un loco

Al fin ya era hora – dijo Billy

Como que ya era hora – le pregunto Alice a Shun

A Ace le gusta Mirra desde hace 2 años y el cobarde nunca se atrevió a decirle lo que sentía por ella, hasta ahora – dijo Shun

Ace dejó de besar a Mirra

Mirra yo he querido hacer eso desde hace mucho tiempo y creí que este podría ser el momento – dijo Ace apenado

Ace – dijo Mirra – yo también

Nell jugaste bien – dijo Baron

Gracias – dijo ella

Te voy a presentar a mis amigos – dijo Baron – Hey chicos quiero presentarles a Neliel

Mucho gusto – dijo Nell

Hola – dijeron todos

Este y donde esta Ace y Mirra – pregunto Baron

Fueron a hablar – dijo Dan

Respecto a que a Ace le gusta Mirra – dijo Baron

Sí – contesto Shun

Genial – dijo Baron

Shun ya me voy a la cabaña – dijo Alice – te espero

Como digas – dijo Shun

Alice iba en dirección a su cabaña, pero alguien la iba siguiendo ella no sospechaba nada y entro a su cabaña y se metió a bañar.

Así que esta es tu cabaña Alice creo que te daré una cálida visita – dijo Joe y fue en dirección a la cabaña, entro muy sigilosamente y se acostó en la cama mientras esperaba a que saliera Alice.

Alice salió iba con un mini short de mezclilla y una playera de tirantes verde y unos converse negros. Pero apenas salió no creyó lo que veía Joe estaba en su cama

Hola Alice – dijo Joe

Qué demonios hacer aquí – grito Alice – Lárgate

Solo quiero charlar ayer no me dejaste así que te seguí – dijo Joe

Pero yo sí – dijo Joe y se paró de la cama y empujo a Alice a la pared y la acorraló

Vete – gritaba Alice mientras empujaba a Joe para que no se le acercara pero Joe tenía más fuerza.

Vamos a terminar lo que no pude concluir hace 2 años - dijo Joe

No, SHUN – grito Alice y empezaba a llorar

Alice – susurró Shun

* * *

**Los dejo con la emoción que es lo que Joe no pudo concluir, que hará Shun**

**Dejen reviews**


	6. Confusiones

**Bueno amigos como siguen suspendidas las clases en Tabasco pues seguí escribiendo estos días he tenido mucha inspiración.**

**Gracias x sus reviews**

**Espero les guste el capitulo**

**

* * *

**

Alice – susurró Shun - _*Porque tengo este mal presentimiento, siento que algo malo le está pasando a Alice, será mejor que vaya a la cabaña*_ - Shun se despidió y se fue rápido a la cabaña presentía que algo malo le estaba pasando a Alice.

Mientras tanto en la cabaña

Voy a concluir lo que hace 2 años no pude terminar – dijo Joe y lanzó a Alice a la cama.

No – grito Alice – pero Joe se puso encima de ella y le empezó a besar el cuello.

Shun ayúdame – gritaba Alice ella lloraba trataba de quitarse a Joe de encima pero su esfuerzo era en vano el chico tenía más fuerza la tenia acorralada. Alice empezaba a recordar su pasado cuando conoció a Joe el daño que le hizo y lo que justamente Joe quería concluir que tanto trabajo le había costado olvidar pero entre esos pensamientos apareció Shun que fue como una motivación que le dio fuerzas que empujo a Joe que cayó al piso. Alice rápido se paró de la cama y fue en dirección a la puerta pero Joe logró alcanzarla y la aventó al piso y le empezó a romper la playera de tirantes que tría Alice pero apareció alguien que le dio un fuerte golpe a Joe por la espalda Alice se le quedó viendo estaba atónita no creía quién la había salvado, ella se paró y fue a abrazar a su salvador pero llegó Shun y abrió la puerta y vio a Alice abrazando a SHADOW PROVE.

Alice –susurró Shun – Que haces abrazando a Shadow Prove

Shun déjame explicarte – dijo Alice serena

Aquí no hay nada que explicar esto está más claro que el agua – dijo Shun que estaba furioso al ver la escena – tienes la playera rota y entró y te encuentro abrazando a Shadow

Todo tiene una explicación – decía Alice

Escúchala – dijo Shadow

Tú no te metas imbécil – grito Shun – aquí salgo sobrando

NO SHUN – grito Alice

ADIÓS ALICE – grito Shun y azotó la puerta y se fue

No Shun – decía Alice mientras caía lentamente al piso y lloraba incesantemente

Alice no llores – dijo Shadow y se agacho

No quiso escucharme – dijo Alice

Está alterado – dijo Shadow

Pero ni vio a Joe para que se pudiera dar una explicación – dijo Alice

Lo de Joe tal vez no lo vio porque al darle el golpe fue a parar detrás de la puerta y no lo vio de hecho ni se dio cuenta que al abrir la puerta lo golpeo – dijo Shadow

Debo ir a buscarlo y explicarle – dijo Alice

Creo que es buena idea ve a buscarle yo me llevó al idiota de Joe se merece un buen castigo al intentar hacerte daño – dijo Shadow y se paro y fue en dirección a la puerta y jalo a Joe de la camisa y se lo llevo arrastrando. Alice se volvió a cambiar se puso un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera y una chamarra y salió a buscar a Shun para explicarle lo sucedido.

Shun estaba sentado a la orilla de un lago por su cabeza solo pasaban las últimas escenas que había presenciado a Alice abrazando a Shadow el pensaba que Alice era una cínica desde cuando le estaba poniendo el cuerno con Shadow.

Como me pudiste engañar – grito Shun – Alice que lo estaba buscando lo alcanzo a escuchar y fue corriendo a donde estaba.

Al fin te encuentro – dijo Alice que estaba un poco exaltada de tanto correr.

Que quieres – dijo Shun con una voz fría.

Vine a explicarte lo ocurrido – dijo Alice

QUE ME VIENES A DECIR QUE ESTAS CON SHADOW –grito Shun

NO YO NO ESTOY CON ÉL – grito Alice

Si claro crees que me voy a tragar ese cuento – dijo Shun

Escúchame – dijo Alice que ya no puedo aguantar más y fue cayendo al suelo y empezaba a llorar, Shun no soportaba verla llorar y sobre todo que fuera por su culpa, pero Shun se tragó sus sentimientos y siguió con esa mirada.

Joe – empezó a tartamudear Alice

Shun no entendía que tenía que ver Joe con Alice y Shadow

Joe me quiso violar – dijo Alice – Shun no podía creer lo que había dicho Alice sus ojos se abrieron del asombro su respiración se volvió más rápida su cara mostraba enojo, odio, rencor.

Pero no pudo hacerlo porque apareció Shadow y le dio un golpe a Joe para que me dejara, Shadow me salvó – dijo Alice que estaba en un mar de lágrimas, Alice sintió como el joven la rodeaba con sus brazos ella se acurruco en el pecho del pelinegro y se empezó a desahogar

Alice, perdóname fui un completo imbécil – dijo Shun y la chica paró el llanto

Te perdono pero prométeme que no dudaras de mi otra vez – dijo Alice

Te lo prometo – dijo Shun – Por cierto te iba a decir que mañana vamos a ir todos al lago a tomar un descanso vienes

Sí porque no – dijo Alice

* * *

**En el otro campamento**

Eres un imbécil Joe – dijo Chan soltando un golpe en la cara a Joe – Como se te ocurre hacer semejante estupidez – dijo ahora soltándole una patada

Deja de golpearme – grito Joe

Te mereces esto y más – dijo Chan – quisiste abusar de ella en un campamento pedazo de imbécil alégrate que Shadow no va hablar.

Y eso a mí que – dijo Joe

Chan estaba furiosa por el último comentario del joven que le dio un golpe el chico fue a chocar contra la ventana.

En ese momento entro Spectra a su cabaña

Dejen de hacer tanto alboroto – dijo Spectra enfadado

Lo sentimos – dijeron los dos al unisonó

Solo vengo a decirles que maña iremos al lago – dijo Spectra – buenas noches – y con lo último dicho se retiro

* * *

**En el lago**

Dan y Julie estaban conversando no se si se le podría llamar conversación al estar callados pero Julie rompió el hielo

Dan – dijo Julie

Que ocurre Julie – dijo Dan que estaba aburrido

Sabes creo que a Runo le gustas – dijo Julie - a lo que Dan presto mucha atención

Que dices – dijo Dan un tanto confundido

Vamos a poco no te das cuenta – dijo Julie

Pues Runo siempre me golpea así que no l creo – dijo Dan

En eso venia Runo

Hola – dijo Runo

Dan volteo y deseo no haber volteado ya que vio a Runo con un bikini blanco

Ru… Ru… No – empezó a tartamudear Dan y apareció un rubor en sus mejillas

Haber dime Dan cuantas imágenes acaban de pasar por tu cabeza – dijo Julie y con ese comentario puso incómodos a Dan y Runo.

Que dices – grito Dan y volvió a ver a Runo y bajo su cabeza

En eso venia Shun el venia con un short negro y unos crocs del mismo color y sin camisa las chicas gritaban al ver al chico más sexy de la escuela sin camisa y lo9s chicos le lanzaban una mirada asesina a lo que el chico ignoraba por completo y se iba acercando a donde estaba Dan

Oie Shun donde esta Alice – pregunto Dan

Viene con Mirra – dijo Ace que venía atrás de Shun el venia con un short morado y unos crocs del mismo color y un camisón blanco.

Ya veo – dijo Dan y se paró el venia con un short rojo y unos crocs negros y sin camisa. Runo al verlo no pude evitar sonrojarse y el corazón le latía cada vez más rápido al ver al chico sin camisa que creía que se iba a desmayar

_*Dan sin camisa es tan sexy*_ - pensaba Runo - _*Tranquila*_

Voy a nadar un rato vienen – dijo Dan

No gracias – dijo Shun

Paso – dijo Ace

Yo voy por un refresco – dijo Julie que se paró ella venía con un mini short blanco y la parte de arriba de un bikini de color rosa

Vienes conmigo Runo – dijo Dan

Sí – contestó Runo

Vamos – dijo Dan jalando a Runo del brazo y llevándosela al lago

Que divertido – dijo Julie y se volvió a sentar

No tú ibas por un refresco – dijo Shun

Claro que no – dijo Julie – Lo dije para que Runo fuera con Dan

Ja – dijo Ace

Miren ahí vienen Alice y Mirra – dijo Julie señalándolas

Shun y Ace voltearon y no creían lo que veían Alice y Mirra venían en bikini. Alice con uno color verde y Mirra uno de color amarillo. Shun y Ace se desmayaron Alice y Mirra se espantaron y fueron rápido a ver a los chicos

Shun reacciona – gritaba Alice mientras movía a Shun

Ace responde – decía Mirra y hacia lo mismo que Alice

Parece que se desmayaron al verlas – dijo Baron que venía con Nell

Son muy atractivas y al verlas en bikini se desmayaron – dijo Nell

Quien lo diría – dijo Billy que venía todo mojado porque estaba en el lago y se puso al lado de Julie

Shun y Ace desmayados – dijo Julie y todos se empezaron a reír a excepción de Alice y Mirra que estaban desesperadas por hacer que los chicos regresaran en sí.

Mientras tanto con Dan y Runo

Dan estaba nadando Runo estaba sentada a la orilla del lago solo tenía sus piernas en el agua hasta que

Dan – grito Runo

Vamos Runo entra al agua esta deliciosa – dijo Dan – o no sabes nadar

Sí sé es que me da miedo los lugares más profundos – dijo Runo

Dame tu mano yo te enseño – dijo Dan extendiéndole su mano a Runo ella le dio su mano y entro al agua ella creía que se iba a ahogar pero Dan la agarro de la cintura pero había unos chicos que estaban jugando con una pelota y le dio en la parte de tras de la cabeza a Dan y besó a Runo

Lo siento fue un accidente – dijo Dan

Eres un idiota – dijo Runo y le dio un golpe a Dan que quedo flotando en el agua y Runo salió del lago.

Mientras tanto con los demás

Alice y Mirra seguían intentando despertar a Shun y Ace

Suficiente ya me canse de intentar despertarte Ace – dijo Mirra y se paro fue a buscar una cubeta la lleno en el lago y regreso y se la lanzó a Ace que este despertó y vio a Mirra.

Que te sucede porque me tiraste agua – grito Ace

Porque te desmayaste – dijo Mirra

Shun volvió en sí por sí solo

Shun qué bueno que despiertas – dijo Alice

Lo siento por preocuparte – dijo Shun

No importa – dijo Alice

Hola Alice como estas

Shun volteo y era…

* * *

**Quien será los dejo con la emoción**

**Dejen reviews**


	7. Planes

**Bueno amigos hola quiero agradecerle a ,.-Eemo.-. , arisu- bakugan y GivingYouuUp por sus reviews enserio muchas gracias**

**Y a todos por seguir al pendiente con la historia**

**Bueno les dejo el cap. De les voy a dejar dos capítulos porque la semana que viene y la que sigue no voy a estar así que se los dejo para que no se enojen conmigo y bueno este cap. tiene influencias de mi primo ya que perdí una apuesta con él y tengo que anexar sus ideas marcare las que el pone.**

**Disfrútenlo XD**

**

* * *

**

Hola Alice ¿Cómo estás?

Shun volteo y era JOE

Maldito – grito Shun y se abalanzó contra él y empezó a golpearlo

Shun tranquilo – gritaba Billy quien trataba de separarlos pero era inútil, Ace también intervino pero fue en vano. Shun estaba encima de Joe golpeándolo, pero Joe reacciono y los dos se estaban matando a golpes

Como te atreviste a hacerle eso a Alice maldito imbécil – gritaba Shun

Shun ya basta, dejen de pelear por favor – dijo Alice y una lágrima salió de su rostro pero Shun y Joe seguían peleando

Basta – dijo un chico peliblanco que se acerco a Joe y los jalo del cabello y se lo quito a Shun

Eres imbécil o que, después de lo que hiciste anoche y se te acurre venir a saludarla eres un completo idiota – dijo Shadow soltándole un puñetazo a Joe que cayó al lago.

Ese Joe solo se busca problemas – dijo Lync

Pero no se le puede hacer nada – dijo un chico de cabellera plateada quien respondía al nombre de Klaus

Perdón por las molestias que causo ese estúpido de Joe – dijo Shadow

No hay problema – dijo Shun que se estaba levantando

Por cierto, Alice ya te lo aclaro todo – pregunto Shadow

Sí todo, perdona por todo el drama que cause anoche – dijo Shun

No hay bronca – dijo Shadow dándole un leve golpe en el hombro a Shun, pero escucho como una parvada de chicas gritaban ¡Allá esta el guapo de Shadow! ¡Tras él!

Me debo ir – dijo Shadow y empezó a correr

Las chicas pasaron por donde estaba Shun y se percataron del pelinegro ¡Miren ahí hay otro chico guapo! ¡Vamos por él!

Shun al escuchar eso también iba a empezar a correr pero Alice lo agarro de la mano y lo besó las chicas al ver esto se les quedaron viendo a Alice con cara de _ya me las vas a pagar_ y siguieron en busca de Shadow

Shun fue con Alice al lago junto con todos los demás Runo se reunió con Spectra para planear el siguiente reto que se suponía no iba a ver pero uno que otro quería

Empezó a oscurecer y una chica sacó una grabadora y entre los dos campamentos hicieron una gran fogata y todos se pusieron alrededor y Runo y Spectra se hicieron presentes

Chicos el siguiente reto va ser karaoke debemos escoger al mejor chico que sepa cantar y el nos va a representar – dijo Runo

Shun canta excelente – gritaba Dan

Si es cierto – dijo Ace

Que sea Shun – gritaron todos

Shun aceptas – le pregunto la peli azul al pelinegro que volteo a ver a Alice y esta le asintió

Lo haré – dijo Shun

Con el otro campamento

Así que necesitamos a un representante – dijo Spectra – quien va a ser

Yo – dijo Joe

Cantas horrible – dijo Lync

Que tal Shadow – dijo Mylene

Si Shadow el ganó el karaoke cuando fuimos a casa de Mylene – dijo Volt

Y bien Shadow – pregunto Spectra

Como sea no importa – dijo Shadow que estaba acostado y los manos en la cabeza

Bueno ya tengo a mi representante – dijo Spectra que estaba enfrente de Runo

Nosotros también – dijo Runo en tono desafiante

Bien pónganse de pie los representantes – dijo Spectra

Y Shun y Shadow se pararon los dos se vieron la cara y sonrieron

Bien quien inicia – dijo Runo

Inicia tu Shun – dijo Shadow

Ok, Runo ya sabes cual canción – dijo Shun

Y Shun canta **I LIKE IT de Enrique Iglesias (la canción la escogió mi primo lo que esté en negritas es cuando grita y se aloca más Shun)**

Girl please excuse me If I'm coming too strong  
But tonight is the night We can really let go  
My girlfriend is out of town And I'm all alone  
Your boyfriend is on vacation And he doesn't have to know  
No I won't oh oh, oh oh  
No one can do the things I'm gonna wanna to do to you  
No I won't oh oh, oh oh  
Shout it out, scream it loud Let me hear you go

[Chorus]  
**Baby I like it****  
****The way you move on the floor****  
****Baby I like it****  
****Come on and give me some more****  
****Oh yes I like it****  
****Screaming like never before****  
****Baby I like it****  
****I, I, I like it.****  
**  
Party, Karamu, Fiesta, Forever  
**(Shun se acerca a Alice)**  
Girl please excuse me If I'm misbehaving, oh  
I'm trying keep my hands off  
But you're begging me for more  
Round round, round  
Give a low low low  
Let the time time pass  
'Cause we're never getting old  
No I won't oh oh, oh oh  
No one can do it better  
Turn around I'll give you more  
No I won't oh oh, oh oh  
Shout it out, scream it loud Let me hear you go

**Todos se pararon y empezaron a bailar incluyendo a los del otro campamento**

[Chorus]

**Baby I like it****  
****The way you move on the floor****  
****Baby I like it****  
****Come on and give me some more****  
****Oh yes I like it****  
****Screaming like never before****  
****Baby I like it****  
****I, I, I like it.**

Ace:  
Come DJ that's my DJ, I'm a Miami boy...you know how we play,  
I'm playing what you wanna I play..What u give me got me good, Now watch me..It's a different species, get me in DC ,  
Let's Party on the White house Lawn, Tiger woods' tired of Jesse James, Here goes Shun all night long, Pick up Barack and Michelle and let'em that's it's on,

Pa'Fuera! Pa'la calle,  
Dale mamita tirame ese baile!, Dale mamita tirame ese baile!

I see you watching me, you see me watching' you,  
I love the way you move I like them dance you do like

Shun:

Don't stop baby,  
Don't stop baby Just keep on shaking along I won't stop baby, won't stop baby Until you get enough

Party, Karamu, Fiesta, Forever

**Baby I like it****  
****The way you move on the floor****  
****Baby I like it****  
****Come on and give me some more****  
****Oh yes I like it****  
****Screaming like never before****  
****Baby I like it****  
****I, I, I like it.****  
****Baby I like it**

**The way you move on the floor****  
****Baby I like it****  
****Come on and give me some more****  
****Oh yes I like it****  
****Screaming like never before****  
****Baby I like it****  
****I, I, I like it.****  
**  
Party, **(oh yes I like it)** Karamu, Fiesta, Forever!  
Party, **(oh yes I like it) **Karamu, Fiesta, Forever

Cuando termino Shun todas las chicas se alborotaron incluidas las del otro campamento

Sigues tú Shadow – dijo Shun

Spectra ya sabes – dijo Shadow

Shadow canta Right Round de Florida (**la canción también la escogió mi primo**)

(Shadow)  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down  
(Mylene)  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down

(Shadow)  
Hey  
Walk out my house with my swagger  
Hop in that with dough, I got places to go!  
People to see, time is precious  
I looked at my cotty, are ya outta control

Just like my mind where I'm going  
No women, no shawties, no nothing but clothes  
No stopping now, my Pirellis on role  
I like my jewelry, that's always on whoa

I know the storm is coming  
my pockets keep telling me it's gonna shower  
Call up my homies it's all  
Then pop in the next 'cause this mix'll be ours

We keep a fade away shot cuz we ballin  
it's platinum patron that be ours  
Lil mama, I owe you just like the flowers  
Girl you drink with all that goodie power

(Shadow)  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down  
(Mylene)  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down

(Shadow)  
From the top of the pole I watch her go [down]  
She got me throwing my money a[round]  
Ain't nothing more beautiful to be [found]  
It's going down down.  
From the top of the pole I watch her go [down]  
She got me throwing my money [around]  
Ain't nothing more beautiful to be [found]  
It's going down down

(Shadow)  
Hey  
Shawty must know I'm the man  
My money love her like a number one fan  
Don't look at my mouth, let her talk to my fans  
My Benjamin Frank-a-lins  
A couple of grands, I got rubber bands  
My paper planes making a dance  
Get dirty all night, that's part of my plan  
We building castles that's made out of sand  
She's amazing, the fire blazing  
Hotter than Cajun  
Girl won't you move a lil closer?  
Time to get paid, it's maximum wage  
That body belong on a poster  
I'm in a daze, that bottom is waving' at me  
Like da** it, I know you  
You wanna shoot like a gun out of holster  
Tell me whatever and I'll be your roper

(Shadow)  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down  
(Mylene)  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down

(Shadow)  
From the top of the pole I watch her go [down]  
She got me throwing my money [around  
Ain't nothing more beautiful to be [found]  
It's going down down  
From the top of the pole I watch her go [down]  
She got me throwing my money a[round]  
Ain't nothing more beautiful to be [found]  
It's going down down

(Shadow)  
I'm spending my money  
I'm out of control  
Somebody help me  
She's taking my bank roll.  
But I'm king of the club  
And I'm wearing the crown  
Poppin these bottles  
Touching these models  
Watching they a**es go down down  
down down, down down [this line x4]

(Shadow)  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down  
(Mylene)  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down  
(Shadow)  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down (x2)  
(Mylene)  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down

La canción le salió bien todos empezaron a bailar incluyendo a Shun (OMG)

Bien y quien ganó – pregunto Runo

No sé – dijo Spectra

Qué importa – dijeron todos

Bueno empate les parece – dijo Runo

Sí – gritaron todos

Ya eran las 12:00 a.m y todos se empezaron a ir pero quedaron Shun y Alice que estaban acostados

La luna esta hermosa – dijo Alice

No tanto como tú - dijo Shun a lo que la chica se sonrojo

Me alegro haberte encontrado – dijo Alice

Yo igual – contestó

Prométeme que siempre estarás conmigo Shun – dijo Alice volteando a verlo

Te lo prometo – contesto el pelinegro dándole un suave beso en los labios a la chica

Pero empezó a llover

Vámonos antes que agarremos un resfriado – dijo Shun

Si tienes razón – dijo Alice y fueron corriendo a la cabaña

No lo creo con tan solo correr unos cuantos metros y estamos empapados – dijo Shun

Qué tal si encendemos la chimenea – dijo Alice

Si tú quieres – dijo Shun

Alice se sentó enfrente de la chimenea y Shun fue a sentarse al lado de ella.

No sabía que cantaras tan bien, Shun – dijo Alice

Enserio crees que canto bien – dijo Shun

Claro que sí – dijo la chica

* * *

**Aquí va la idea de mi primo**

**Dan y Runo**

Runo seguía molesta por el beso que le dio Dan que lo mando a dormir al piso otra vez.

Vamos Runo solo fue un accidente – dijo Dan que puso sus brazos en la cama suplicándole a Runo que lo perdonara para que durmiera en la cama ya que el odiaba dormir en el piso, pero la chica no contestaba estaba envuelta en las sabanas tratando de no escuchar las suplicas del castaño.

Ya me harte – dijo Dan y tomo un extremo de la sábana y la jalo con fuerza hacia el piso que se llevo arrastrando a la chica que cayó encima de él de una forma muy comprometedora, Runo se quiso apartar de Dan pero este la tomo de la cintura para que la chica no se parara.

Tu no te me vas a escapar, hasta que me hayas perdonado escuchaste – dijo Dan muy serio

Suéltame, Dan – se quejaba la peli azul

No Runo, dime porque te afecto tanto el beso, si fue un accidente – decía el castaño

Que me sueltes – se seguía quejando la chica

El castaño volteo a la peli azul quedando arriba de ella y la tenia acorralada por el movimiento que hiso a la chica se le cayeron sus dos colitas quedando con el cabello suelto.

Oh es que quieres que te vuelva a besar – dijo el chico y besó a Runo de una manera muy posesiva, Runo cerró los ojos ella anhelaba esos labios hasta que por falta de aliento se separaron.

Ya no estás molesta verdad – dijo el castaño, Runo no contesto

Te gustaría ser algo más que amigos – pregunto el castaño

Los ojos de Runo se abrieron al escuchar esas últimas palabras que había dicho Dan y jaló al castaño y lo volvió a besar.

Debo tomar eso como un sí – dijo Dan

La chica asintió, Dan se para y ayudo a la peli azul a Ponerse de pie y durmieron juntos como toda una pareja.

* * *

**Ace y Mirra**

Así que por verme en traje de baño te desmayaste – dijo Mirra

Mmmmmm – dijo Ace que estaba como un tomate

Vamos contesta – dijo Mirra dedicándole una sonrisa

Pues sí – dijo Ace que estaba todo rojo

Qué lindo – dijo Mirra sentándose en las piernas de Ace y poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, Ace se sonrojo más de lo que estaba nunca había tenido a la chica de esa forma que no se pudo resistir y la beso a lo que la chica respondió.

* * *

**Ahora sí ya termino mi primo ahora voy yo**

**En el otro campamento**

Joe iba en dirección a la cabaña de Shadow a exigirle una respuesta por el golpe que le dio en el lago.

Abre la maldita puerta Shadow Prove – gritaba Joe golpeando la puerta que ya casi la iba a tirar.

Pasa – grito Shadow

Porque me golpeaste en el lago – dijo Joe

Te lo merecías como se te ocurre ir a saludarla – dijo Shadow

Y desde cuando te comportas de una manera muy caballerosa ese no es él Shadow que yo conozco – dijo Joe

Así soy – dijo Shadow

Eso ni tu madre se lo cree – dijo Joe

Vaya parece que te pones serio, creí que podía engañar a todos pero al parecer a ti no – dijo Shadow y empezó a reír como hiena.

Que planeas – dijo Joe

Bueno como me descubriste no tengo nada que perder solo que si vas con el chisme tendré que deshacerme de ti claro – dijo Shadow

Te escucho – dijo Joe

Es sencillo me voy a ganar a Alice le hare creer que soy alguien que no soy y caerá a mis encantos y después me la voy a llevar muy lejos de aquí, pero no haré la estupidez que estuviste a punto de hacer con ella – dijo Shadow

Y Shun el es su novio – dijo Joe

Si el interviene lo quito del camino – dijo Shadow

Piensas ma… ma…tar – dijo Joe pero fue interrumpido por Shadow

Si cuando me lleve a Alice el interfiere lo mató – dijo Shadow riéndose.

Nunca creería que fueras capaz de hacer eso – dijo Joe

Tú querías diversión, No es así – dijo Shadow

Joe puso una cara de preocupado

* * *

**Aquí termina el capi espero que les haya gustado**

**Qué hará Joe**

**Maldito Shadow**

**Shadow: Porque me ofendes**

**Yo: Por lo que vas a hacer**

**Shadow: Mientras no interfiera no lo mato**

**Yo: Pero va intervenir**

**Shadow: Que pena ya verá que le pasara**

**Shun: Que le pasara a quien**

**Yo: A nadie**

**Shun: Vamos díganme**

**Yo: En el próximo capi sabrás**

**Shun: ¬¬**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capi BYE**


	8. Carrera, Brakedance y problemas

**Bueno amigos sigo con el capi me debo apurar ya que dentro de dos semanas no podre subirlo ya que tengo exámenes del primer bimestre y la semana que sigue me voy a Monterrey**

** gracias x tus reviews por cierto te llego mi correo si no avisame y te busco por el face**

**Pero para no dejarlos con el suspenso les dejo el capi **

**Gracias x sus reviews**

**

* * *

**

Estás loco – dijo Joe

Pero nadie se percataba que había una chica con el cabello y ojos azules escuchando

Shadow va a matar a Shun por Alice no, debo impedirlo, no quiero que sus manos se manchen de sangre – dijo Mylene que estaba oyendo por una ventana.

Mejor lárgate que tal vez nos estén escuchando – dijo Shadow – Joe se retiro y entro Mylene a la cabaña algo preocupada y fue al baño se cambio y se sentó en la cama y se hecho la sabana encima para que no la viera Shadow, pero este se percato de la forma extraña en la que actuaba la chica y se acerco y le quito la sabana de encima.

Qué te pasa Mylene – dijo Shadow que se había sentado en la cama de Mylene

Nada _*Voy a ayudar a Shun y Alice, no quiero que cometas una estupidez Shadow y peor que mates a alguien*_ - pensaba Mylene

Si dices que estas bien – dijo Shadow que se paro y se fue a costar

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Todos estaban reunidos en el bosque junto con los del otro campamento un poco dormidos por la desvelada de anoche pero ya que.

Qué rayos hacemos aquí – dijo Dan

Es cierto – dijo Billy – Runo hizo el anuncio

Chicos el próximo evento que es ahorita va a ser un carrera de GO-KARTS

Todos gritaron

Debemos escoger a 5 de nuestro campamento – dijo Runo

Todos gritaban Dan, Shun, Ace, Billy y Baron

Dan, Shun, Ace, Billy y Baron fueron los elegidos – dijo Runo

Vamos – dijo Dan

Pero Shun no se movió

Shun vamos que te pasa – dijo Ace

Vamos Shun tienes miedo – dijo Billy

A lo que el pelinegro se enfado

Claro que no – dijo Shun – Alice voy a entrar ten cuidado

Si no te preocupes – dijo Alice

El otro campamento

Bueno escojan – dijo Spectra

Todos gritaban Shadow, Lync, Joe, Klaus y Volt

Le entran – dijo Spectra

Claro – dijeron los elegidos

Bien todos tomen su vehículo

Todos se subieron a su Go-kart muy a su estilo

Shun al ver a Joe le lanzo una mirada gélida y Joe se percato y el muy cínico sonrió

Muy bien tienen que dar la vuelta a todo el bosque hay letreros que les indican a donde deben Dirigirse el primero que llegue gana y su campamento también – dijo Runo – entendido

Sí – dijeron todos

Suerte, Shun – decía Alice el chico le sonrió

Bien en sus marcas, listos, fuera – dijo Runo agitando una bandera y los Go-karts salieron

Shun llevaba la delantera y Joe iba muy cerca y empezó a acercarse para que Shun perdiera el control pero Shun se empezó a pegar a Joe e iban muy parejos

Quítate del camino o te arrastro – decía Shun

Como si te tuviera miedo, Kazami – dijo Joe

Iban enojados y Shadow los paso

Adiós perdedores – dijo Shadow

Shadow Prove – dijo Shun

Shun debes concentrarte íbamos ganando pero ya te paso Shadow te quitamos a Joe pero date prisa – dijo Dan que iba a un lado de Shun

De acuerdo – contestó

Ace ya sabes qué hacer – dijo Dan

Entendido – dijo Ace y se fue pegando por la parte de atrás del carro de Joe (les llamare carros) y este iba perdiendo el control pero Volt le dio un golpe a Ace por un lado.

Quítate insecto – le decía Volt a Ace

Nadie me dice que hacer – dijo Ace y se pegó a Volt y Joe aprovecho y se salió del pleito

Ya se están peleando – dijo Baron

Lo sé – dijo Billy

Que hacemos – dijo Baron

Deberíamos ayudar a Shun el es el que va más adelantado – dijo Billy

Tienes razón – dijo Baron

Hay que distraer a Klaus y a Lync para darle tiempo a Shun – dijo Billy

Eso no sucederá – dijo Lync que ya se había pegado a Billy

Tienes razón Lync – dijo Klaus pegándose a Baron

Llegaron en el momento justo, Baron – dijo Billy

A darle – dijo Baron

Shun y Shadow iban parejos pero Shadow empezó a acercarse a Shun y este perdió el control por unos segundos pero logro estabilizarse

No creía que corrías bien Kazami – dijo Shadow

Tu también corres bien, pero acabemos con esto– dijo Shun y Shadow se sorprendió al ver que Shun aumento la velocidad a 120km/h y lo dejo atrás

No me ganarás tan fácil – dijo Shadow y acelero a 120km/h iban parejos pero llegaron a una curva en la que pasaron muy pero muy pegados y por poco se estrellan y los dos aceleraron a 140 km/h ya solo faltaban unos cuantos metros pero iba muy reñido ninguno de los dos quería perder y llegaron a la meta pero nadie supo quien gano ya que ni se noto por la velocidad que llevaban después de ellos llegaron Dan y Joe que iban golpeándose, después Volt junto con Ace, luego Baron contra Klaus y Billy contra Lync.

Es un empate – dijo Runo y Spectra

Shun estuviste excelente – dijo Alice y se abalanzó al pelinegro

Buena carrera – dijo Shadow estrechando su mano con la de Shun

Lo mismo digo – dijo Shun

Vaya me ganaste, Shun – dijo Joe

Shun se enfado y se empezó acercar a Joe con el puño en alto

Yo me encargo – dijo Shadow y le dio un puñetazo a Joe

Es que de verdad tú no entiendes verdad idiota – grito Shadow

* * *

Bueno aunque haya habido empates ganó su campamento – dijo Spectra

Eres un buen perdedor, ustedes igual lo hicieron bien – dijo Runo

Qué tal si hacemos una fiesta mañana ya que el sábado nos vamos – dijo Spectra

No es mala idea, le avisare a mis compañeros – dijo Runo

Y yo a los míos hasta mañana – dijo Spectra y se retiro

Chicos mañana tendremos una fiesta junto con los del otro campamento

Genial – gritaron todos

* * *

**Baron y Nell**

Baron estaba sentado en una roca y se le acerco Nell

Te encuentras bien Baron – dijo Nell

Si no te preocupes – dijo Baron

Me alegro – dijo Nell y se dio la vuelta pero Baron se bajo rápido y la tomo de la mano

Nell quieres ser mi novia – grito Baron a lo que la chica solo se volteo y le dio un beso en la labios.

Sí – susurro Nell mientras lo besaba

* * *

**Shun y Alice**

Sabes Shun deberías controlarte – dijo Alice

Me da rabia el simple hecho de verlo – dijo Shun – mejor vamos a la cabaña

Está bien, pero antes voy a la cafetería por algo de comer tengo hambre – dijo Alice

Te espero en la cabaña – le pregunto Shun y la chica asintió – Cuídate

* * *

Alice iba en dirección a la cafetería pero alguien la iba siguiendo, Alice se percato y empezó a caminar más rápido y el que la seguía igual, pero Alice le plantó cara

Quien eres – pregunto la peli naranja

Qué te pasa Alice te molesta verme – dijo Joe que estaba saliendo de los árboles

Tú, ya déjame en paz, ya me hiciste mucho daño, ya déjame – grito Alice

Déjame pensar, NO – grito Joe y empezó acercarse a la chica ella se hacía para atrás pero choco con un árbol. Y acorralo a la chica y empezó a pasar su mano debajo de su blusa, Alice temblaba no se movía.

Suficiente, Joe – dijo Shadow pegándole una buena patada por la espalda

Joe se estremecía del dolor que rápido se paro y se fue.

Alice te encuentras bien – dijo Shadow

Ese maldito de Joe – dijo Alice y empezó a llorar y Shadow la abrazó y Alice se acurruco en él. – Gracias Shadow

_*Ya cayó*_ No te preocupes Alice yo soy tu amigo y siempre te voy a cuidar – dijo Shadow

_*Hay no, Alice va a caer debo hacer algo, ya sé*_ SHADOW – grito alguien y Shadow se percato

Debo irme alguien me llama – dijo Shadow y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Alice

Alice siguió su camino, no le iba a decir nada a Shun ya que sabia cual iba a ser la reacción del joven ella tomo algo de comer y fue a la cabaña.

* * *

**El día de la fiesta**

Todos estaban bailando, algunos cantando o platicando la música estaba a todo volumen, estaban.

La fiesta esta genial – decía Dan

Ni dudarlo – dijo Billy

La música es muy buena – dijo Ace – quien es el DJ

Es Spectra – dijo Shun

Y Baron – pregunto Ace

Esta bailando con Nell – dijo Dan

Y las chicas – pregunto Billy

Ahí vienen – dijo Shun señalándolas

Chicos vamos a bailar – dijo Julie y jaló a Billy del brazo y se lo llevó

Ven Dan – dijo Runo y se llevo al castaño a rastras

Tú no te me escapas Ace – dijo Mirra y lo jalo de la mano

Tú no harás lo mismo que ellas verdad – dijo Shun

Claro que no, yo te lo iba a pedir – dijo Alice

Entonces vayamos a la pista – dijo Shun y jalo a Alice

Cambio de canción – dijo Spectra – POSE (Daddy Yankee)

Tengo ganas de bailar – dijo un chico peliblanco

V e a bailar – dijo Lync

Pero no quiero bailar solo – dijo Shadow

Invita a alguien – dijo Klaus

Ya sé a quién – dijo Shadow y se dirigió a donde estaba Mylene – Quieres bailar Mylene – dijo extendiéndole una mano

Está bien – dijo Mylene y tomo la mano de Shadow y fueron a bailar

Bien los que sepan bailar brakedance al frente – dijo Spectra

Shun pasa – gritaron todos

Shadow que esperas – dijeron los de su campamento

Ahora veras como bailo Alice – dijo el pelinegro

Impresióname - dijo Alice

Mylene te molesta – dijo Shadow

No quiero verte bailar brakedance – dijo Mylene el chico río

Shun y Shadow se pusieron en frente y empezaron

Shun hizo un 6-steap y Shadow un pretzels, todos gritaban al ver a los chicos más guapos de cada campamento bailar brakedance.

Shun y Shadow hicieron al mismo tiempo uno de los pasos más difíciles del brakedance el windmill. Todos se quedaron con cara de OMG

Cambio de canción NADENA (Khriz y Ángel)

Shun y Shadow se acercaron a sus parejas y las tomaron de la cintura al decir la canción PEGATE y las chicas se sonrojaron.

Ace, Billy, Dan y Baron fueron acercándose a sus parejas y las chicas les empezaron a bailar de una manera muy sensual.

Siguieron así toda la noche hasta que tuvieron que levantar todo ya que a la mañana siguiente tendrían que irse

En la mañana todos se despidieron Shadow se ganó la confianza de Shun (Shun no sabes que te espera T_T) Subieron a los camiones y emprendieron el camino a casa pero nunca olvidarán lo que pasaron el campamento Shun y Alice

* * *

Llego el lunes y otra vez a la escuela

Que flojera – dijo Dan medio dormido

Sí, otra vez a la escuela – dijo Ace

Tienes razón – dijo Baron

Shun porque tan callado – dijo Dan

Así soy – dijo Shun

Es cierto se me olvidaba, como es posible que te soporte Alice – dijo Dan

Mejor cállate o acabaras peor que Joe – dijo Shun

Sí – dijo Dan con una gotita estilo anime

Chicos – gritaba Billy que venía corriendo como loco

Que pasa – dijo Shun

No lo creerán – dijo Billy

Ya habla de una vez – dijo Ace

Shadow, Lync, Spectra, Gus, Mylene, Volt, Klaus, Komba, Julio, Chan y Joe se cambiaron de escuela – dijo Billy nerviosa

Y – dijo Shun

A la nuestra – dijo Billy

Que dijiste sabes que no puedo ver a Joe ni en pintura – dijo Shun tomando a Billy de la camisa

Lo sé – dijo el rubio

Chicos, Billy ya les dijo – decía Julie que venía con las demás chicas

Ya nos comento – dijo Dan

* * *

Esta escuela es muy grande – dijo Lync

Lo sabemos – dijo Spectra

En que salón nos toca – pregunto Klaus – A mí en 3 semestre A

A mí me toco en 2 semestre B – dijo Joe (recordatorio Shun este en ese grado y grupo)

Y a mí – dijo Chan

A mí en primer semestre A – dijo Lync

Y A TI Shadow – pregunto Julio

2 semestre A – dijo Shadow – Y a ti Mylene

Igual – contesto y con un leve sonrojo

Y donde esta Gus – dijo Spectra

No sé dónde está tu novia – dijo Komba

Sacaste boleta estúpido niño – dijo Spectra y el chico al verlo enojado escapo

Y Volt donde te toco – pregunto Mylene

Sabes que soy un grado mayor en 3 semestre A – dijo Volt

Cada quien vaya a su salón en receso nos encontramos en la cafetería – dijo Spectra

Vale – dijeron todos

Shadow y Mylene fueron a su salón y abrieron la puerta y vieron a Alice y los demás.

Hola Alice – dijo Shadow

Eres... – dijo Alice

Joe y Chan entraron al suyo

Shun estaba sentado

Shun cuanto tiempo sin vernos – dijo Joe

Shun volteo y no creía lo que veía y se paro

Hola Shun – dijo Chan que estaba atrás de Joe

Shun se empezó acercar a Joe y Chan y

* * *

**Los dejo con el suspenso que pasara **

**El grupito de Shadow entró a la escuela de Shun habrá desgracia T_T**

**Shun: Porque desgracia**

**Yo: No debes saber**

**Shun: Dijiste que me iba a enterar en este capítulo**

**Yo: No te diré**

**Shadow: Es cierto hazle caso a Sakari- san ella está haciendo el fic**

**Shun: ¬¬**

**Yo: Gracias x defenderme Shadow**

**Shadow: No hay problema**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


	9. Control y elecciones

**Hola amigos aquí de nuevo a dejarles el capi de la semana tratare de avanzar más rápido antes de irme.**

**Gracias x sus reviews**

**Disfruten el cap.**

**

* * *

**

Shun se empezó acercar a Joe y Chan pero Mirra lo tomo del hombro.

Tranquilízate Shun – dijo Mirra – estamos en la escuela no debes causar problemas

Tienes razón Mirra – dijo Shun y se sentó

* * *

Hola Alice como estas – le pregunto Shadow a la peli naranja sentándose en su banca

Bien Shadow gracias por preguntar – contestó la chica

¿Por qué se cambiaron? – pregunto Julie

Estaba muy aburrida nuestra escuela y después de competir con ustedes se nos ocurrió la idea de cambiarnos – dijo Mylene y se sentó en una banca y un chico se le acercó

Oie eres muy linda ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto el chico a Mylene, pero Shadow estaba muy al pendiente de ella y se percató del chico y fue hacia él

No molestes a Mylene – dijo Shadow

Lo siento – dijo el chico y se fue

¿Por qué hiciste eso Shadow? – dijo Mylene

Se porto muy cariñoso contigo – dijo Shadow

Y eso que – contestó

Pues – pero Shadow fue interrumpido ya que entró la maestra al salón y fue a tomar un lugar

Alumnos ha pasado una semana, supongo que disfrutaron el campamento, eso supongo yo, hoy tenemos dos alumnos nuevos que al parecer ya ocuparon su lugar, pónganse de pie y preséntense – dijo la maestra

Mi nombre es Shadow Prove

Mi nombre es Mylene

Un chico se quedó viendo a Mylene y Shadow le lanzó una mirada que asustaría a cualquiera.

* * *

**Por mientras en el salón de Shun**

Shun no soportaba a Joe que para colmo lo sentaron al lado de él, Shun no se podía concentrar en clase ya que esa concentración la usaba para controlar sus impulsos de agarrar a Joe a golpes en plena clase.

Ace, Shun está muy intranquilo – dijo Mirra susurrándole a Ace

Si lo sé, siento que algún momento Shun no va aguantar más y lo va a golpear – dijo Ace

Que hacemos – dijo Mirra

No tengo la menor idea – dijo Ace

Allá atrás guarden silencio – les grito el profesor

Lo siento – dijeron los dos al unísono.

* * *

Las clases fueron pesadas para ambos grupos hasta que por fin sonó la campana de receso Alice, Runo, Mirra y Julie se fueron a comer cerca de unos árboles para Relajarse un rato

Este día ha sido muy agitado – dijo Julie

Sí, creía que Shun y Joe se iban a matar – dijo Mirra

Debí suponerlo – dijo Alice

Pero nuestro salón estuvo muy tranquilo por suerte – dijo Runo

Sí, pero ahorita no hay que pensar en eso solo hay que pensar en los próximos eventos de la escuela que son la semana que viene – dijo Julie muy entusiasmada

De que evento se trata – preguntó Alice

Es el mejor evento te lo explico – dijo Julie tomando aire para decirle a Alice pero Runo la interrumpió

Mejor yo le explicó – dijo Runo

Como quieras – dijo Julie que se enfado un poco

Verás Alice, este evento es el más esperado por todos bueno no todos, más bien parta nosotras ya que todos los semestre de prepa escogen a las 6 chicas más guapas de toda la escuela y ellas deben competir para convertirse en la reina, pero los chicos son quienes votan por las que van a competir y las chicas elegidas por ellos deben escoger a su chambelán – le explicó Runo

Entiendes – dijo Mirra

Sí – dijo Alice

Y es por eso que Julie hace tanto alboroto – dijo Mirra

Y cuando las escogen – preguntó Alice

Hoy – dijo Runo

¡HOY! – dijo Alice

Sí, de hecho allá están las urnas para votar, mañana van a mencionar a las seleccionadas – dijo Runo

Por eso te dije que Julie está haciendo un escándalo – dijo Mirra

* * *

**Por otro lado**

Y como van en sus clases, no han causado problemas, verdad – dijo Spectra

Claro que no es nuestro primer día ya los que vienen quién sabe – dijo Shadow y se empezó a reír

Oigan ya fueron a votar – dijo Lync

Votar para que – dijera Klaus

Para lo de la reina o algo así – dijo Lync

Explícate – dijo Volt

Es para seleccionar a las 6 chicas más guapas de la escuela y van a competir por ser la reina y los chicos somos los que tenemos que votar – dijo Lync

Hubo un silencio

Y a fuerza hay que votar – pregunto Gus

Sí – dijo Lync

Pues debemos ir no – dijo Julio

Pues – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo – SÍ – y fueron corriendo a las urnas

* * *

Ya votaron – dijo Billy

Ya – dijeron Dan, Ace, Baron y Shun

Por quién – pregunto Billy

Billy creo que ya sabes por quien votamos así que no formules preguntas estúpidas – dijo Ace

Lo siento su alteza – dijo Billy

Cállate – le grito Ace a Billy

OK, OK – dijo Billy

Terminaron las clases para todos fue un gran alivio las chicas fueron entusiasmadas a sus casa ya que al día siguiente dirían a las seleccionadas la más entusiasmada era Julie (que novedad ¬¬) que daba saltos de felicidad por doquier.

La noche paso rápida y cayó el martes

* * *

Estoy muy feliz – dijo Julie – en unos cuantos minutos dicen a las seleccionadas.

Relájate – dijo Runo que ya estaba harta de venir escuchando a Julie hablar de ese tema todo el camino y ya estaba empezando a perder la paciencia

Ya van a comenzar a pelar – dijo Alice

Sí ya cálmense por favor – dijo Mirra – que tal si buscamos a los chicos

ATENCIÓN A TODOS LOS ALUMNOS DE PREPARATORIA FAVOR DE PRESENTARSE EN EL PATIO DE LA ESCUELA

Vamos chicas ya van a decir a las ganadoras – dijo Julie jalando de las manos a Runo, Alice y Mirra con una fuerza increíble

Julie – dijo Billy que estaba con los demás reunidos

Ya llegamos – dijo Julie

Están bien – dijo Ace al ver a las chicas todas mareadas ya que Julie las había traído a rastras

Ya dijeron quienes son – pregunto Julie

No apenas las van a mencionar – dijo Billy

Alice te encuentras bien – dijo Shun ya que vio a la chica toda mareada que al parecer quería vomitar

Si algo mareada pero bien – dijo Alice tambaleándose y con su mano en la cabeza

Y tu Runo – dijo Dan

Bien, Bien muy bien – dijo Runo dando vueltas

ALUMNOS YA TENGO LOS RESULTADOS Y LA PRIMERA SELECCIONADA QUE FUE LA QUE OBTUVO UNA MAYOR CANTIDAD DE VOTOS ES ALICE DE SEGUNDO SEMESTRE A PASA AL FRENTE – dijo la maestra

Alice fuiste elegida pasa – dijo Julie y empujó a la chica al frente que por poco y se va de boca

LA SEGUNDA ES MIRRA DE SEGUNDO SEMESTRE B PASA

Mirra pasa – dijo Ace

LA TERCERA ES MYLENE DE SEGUNDO SEMESTRE B AL FRENTE

¡QUE! – dijeron todos

Mylene te escogieron – dijo un confundido Shadow

Yo… yo – empezó a tartamudear Mylene

Vaya, no llevas ni una semana aquí y eres una de las más codiciadas quién lo diría – dijo Chan y la empujó al frente

LA CUARTA CHAN LEE DE SEGUNDO SEMESTRE B

Igual tú – dijo Joe que estaba atrás de ella

Esta me la pagas – dijo Mylene y la tomo de la mano y la jaló al frente junto con ella

LA QUINTA RUNO DE SEGUNDO SEMESTRE A

Runo – susurró Dan

Runo pasa – dijo Mirra haciéndole una señal y Runo paso al frente

Solo queda un lugar no me eligieron no es justo – dijo Julie quién ya iba a empezar a llorar

Y LA SEXTA JULIE DE SEGUNDO SEMESTRE A

¡SÍ! – grito Julie de felicidad y pasó sin dudarlo al frente

Están todas – dijo la maestra viéndolas para ver que estuvieran – Ok ustedes competirán y se calificarán los siguientes rubros que solo serán dos, vestido de noche y podrán cantar o bailar pero deberá ser con su chambelán. Están de acuerdo

Sí – contestaron

Deben escoger a su chambelán si ya lo tienen díganme de una vez

Shun

Dan

Billy

Ace

Al parecer 4 de las 6 chicas no lo habían dudado ni un instante

Chan, Mylene – dijo la maestra

Mañana le decimos – contestaron las dos

Ok me dirán mañana – dijo la maestra – PUEDEN IRESE A SU SALÓN

* * *

**En el salón de clases de Alice**

_*Dios debo escoger alguien, como me metí en esto*_ - dijo Mylene llevando sus manos a su rostro

Qué te pasa Mylene – dijo Shadow poniéndose enfrente de ella – Es lo de la pareja o me equivoco

No te equivocas – dijo Mylene bajando las manos

Eso se puede arreglar – dijo Shadow poniendo su cara más cerca a la de la joven

Como – dijo Mylene alejándose de Shadow y un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas

Yo – empezó a decir Shadow pero llego la maestra

* * *

Chan estaba sentada viendo a través de la ventana, pero alguien apareció

A quien vas a escoger Chan – dijo Joe

No sé – dijo Chan

Yo puedo ser tu pareja si no te molesta – dijo Joe

Harías eso por mí – dijo Chan

Sí, después de todo yo te debo una – dijo Joe

Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo – dijo Chan

No me gusta tener deudas – dijo Joe

Acepto tu oferta – dijo Chan con una enorme sonrisa y el chico se quedo perplejo al verla

* * *

Porque nos eligieron – dijo Dan

No hagas preguntas estúpidas, todos sabemos porque – dijo Ace

Y que harán – pregunto Billy

Ensayar que más – dijeron todas y los chicos se asustaron

Ok – dijeron y se fue cada uno con su respectiva pareja

* * *

**Dan y Runo**

Y que harás – dijo Dan que estaba jugando con una pelota

El vestido luego lo veo, y la canción no me decido por alguna – dijo Runo – Es tan frustrante

Te ayudo a escoger una – dijo Dan

Sí – dijo Runo y le dio una lista de canciones que tenía en mente

A escoger – dijo Dan y fue leyendo las opciones junto con Runo

* * *

**Ace y Mirra**

Que música te gusta – pregunto Mirra

Rock, metal, a veces pop – dijo Ace

Y quieres bailar o cantar – pregunto Mirra

Lo que quieras – dijo Ace

Entonces serán ambas – dijo Mirra el chico que estaba tomando un refresco lo escupió al escuchar la respuesta de su querida novia

* * *

**Billy y Julie**

Julie son muchas canciones y ninguna de estas me gusta – dijo Billy

Pero vas a bailar – dijo Julie

Yo nunca dije que bailaría – dijo Billy muy enfadado y Julie se puso a llorar

No llores Julie – dijo Billy tratando de calmar a la morena – Bailare

Lo harías – dijo Julie poniendo cara de perrito

Sí – dijo Billy

Entonces será esta – dijo Julie dándole la canción

* * *

**Shun y Alice**

Que planeas hacer – dijo Shun que estaba sentado en la raíz de un árbol

Mmmmmm creo que bailar y cantar – dijo Alice

Ambos – dijo Shun que se quo perplejo

Será muy divertido, pero no se que canción – dijo la peli naranja y se puso a pensar

Ya se una que te queda a la perfección – dijo Shun

Enserio ¿Cuál? – dijo Alice acercándose más al pelinegro

No sé, ya se me olvido, no logro recordar – dijo el pelinegro provocando a la peli naranja

Ya sé cómo hacerte recordar – dijo Alice acercándose a posando sus labios en los del pelinegro en un suave besó, el chico la empezó a besar de una manera más apasionada y ese suave besó se volvió en uno intenso, la chica dejó de besarlo

Ya recordaste – dijo Alice

Creo que sí – dijo Shun

* * *

**Les gusto el Cap.**

**Shun. A mi si en especial lo último**

**Yo: ¬¬**

**Shun: ¿Qué?**

**Yo: Nada y tu Shadow que le ibas a decir a Mylene**

**Shadow: No sé, tú eres la que escribe el fic tú debes saber**

**Yo: Cierto**

**DEJEN REVIEWS NOS VEMOS**


	10. Sentimientos encontrados

**Hola amigos sigo aquí con el fic ya que he leído los reviews y alguien al parecer quiere cometer suicidio si no continúo así que les dejo el cap.**

**Gracias x sus reviews**

**

* * *

**

Ya te acordaste – le pregunto Alice

Creo que sí – dijo Shun

Donde nos reunimos para ensayar – dijo Alice

Puede ser en una habitación que no se ocupa en mi casa – dijo Shun

Genial que día – dijo Alice

Te parece hoy terminando las clases – dijo Shun

OK gracias Shun – dijo la peli naranja abrazando al pelinegro

Mylene iba caminando por unos árboles que habían en la escuela pensando en que mañana debería decirle a la maestra su pareja, había chicos los cuáles se sentían atraídos por ella pero Shadow los alejaba finalmente se sentó y se recargó en un árbol cerrando sus ojos.

Ya no sé qué hacer – dijo Mylene

Shadow estaba durmiendo en la parte de atrás del árbol de donde estaba Mylene y logró escuchar las últimas palabras que había pronunciado la chica

Todavía no encuentras a alguien – dijo Shadow a lo que la chica le dio un gran susto

Me espantaste Shadow, que haces aquí – dijo Mylene

Relajarme, que más haría – dijo Shadow

Me voy para dejarte descansar – dijo Mylene y se paró pero una mano la sostuvo. Mylene dejo de caminar y volteo

Yo puedo ser tu pareja – dijo Shadow, Mylene pensaba que estaba soñando que no podía ser verdad de que Shadow se ofreciera a ser su pareja

Pues… pues – empezó a tartamudear Mylene y el peliblanco se empezó acercar más a ella y se le quedó viendo de frente a la chica

No vas a encontrar a nadie mejor que yo – dijo Shadow – además te conozco como la palma de mi mano

Sí – dijo finalmente la chica y el chico río

Perfecto ven hoy a mi casa para ponernos de acuerdo con todo ese rollo, te espero – dijo el peliblando volteándose y regresando al árbol donde estaba sentado hace unos momentos la chica volteo y se fue con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y después pensó:

_*Porque le habré dicho que sí a Shadow me estaré enamorando de él, yo no me puedo enamorar y no debo, debo cumplir con mi promesa de no enamorarme*_ - pensaba Mylene mientras caminaba a la sala de maestros para decirle quien iba a ser su pareja

Chan y Mylene fueron a decirle a la maestra de una vez quien iba a ser su pareja. Terminaron las clases, fue una suerte de que no les hayan dejado tarea, así que Shun fue rápido a buscar a Alice para ir a su casa a ensayar.

Ya llegamos – decía Alice que ya estaba agotada de tanto caminar que ya empezaba a pensar si tendría energía para practicar.

Ya casi, no te preocupes – dijo Shun

Hemos caminado un buen tramo – dijo Alice

Ya estamos aquí – dijo Shun finalmente. Alice dio un suspiro de que ya hayan llegado pero al ver la casa de Shun se quedó estupefacta la casa de Shun era una mansión.

Aquí vivo – dijo Shun

Sabes tu casa sería el lugar perfecto para el evento – dijo Alice

Enserio crees eso – dijo Shun

Y tus padres – preguntó Alice

Mis padres murieron cuando estaba muy pequeño mi abuelo me cuido pero cuando cumplí 14 se fue a Alemania decía que debía independizarme y que ya no necesitaba de él – dijo Shun

Perdón por preguntar – dijo Alice

No te preocupes – dijo Shun – No tenías la intención, te parece si entramos

Claro – dijo Alice

Cuando entró Alice se quedó muy sorprendida si ya la casa era bonita por fuera por dentro era hermosa era como si estuviera en una palacio a ella como la princesa y Shun su apuesto príncipe

Siéntate – dijo Shun indicándole a la chica donde sentarse

Ahí voy – dijo Alice volviendo a la realidad

Traes la canción – dijo Shun

Sí aquí esta – dijo Alice sacando una hoja de papel – que bueno que hoy tuvimos computo aproveche y busque la canción y le pregunte al profe si podía imprimirlo

Ok, pero estas segura de bailarla – pregunto Shun

Cien por ciento segura además tú también vas a bailar – dijo Alice

Que quieres que haga que baile o cante contigo – dijo Shun

Ambos, si yo lo hago, no veo porque tu no – dijo Alice

Mi parte es fácil, aunque a Ace le quedaría mejor a él le queda este tipo de ritmo – dijo Shun

A ti también te queda cuando cantaste esa de Enrique Iglesias me dejaste muy impresionada – dijo Alice

No sabía que te había impresionado tanto oírme cantar – dijo Shun

Era como si Enrique Iglesias estuviera en el campamento, sabes – dijo Alice – podría decir que cantas mejor que él – dijo Alice

Me estás comparando con Enrique Iglesias, no le llego ni a los talones – dijo Shun – mejor vayamos a practicar sígueme – dijo Shun

Alice y Shun iban recorriendo los pasillos de la gran mansión y Shun abrió una puerta y le dio paso a Alice

Pasa – dijo Shun mientras iba a prender las luces del cuarto y al prenderlas

Shun esto es increíble tienes una guitarra, una batería, un bajo, un teclado porque tienes todo esto – dijo Alice

Antes Dan, Billy, Ace y yo practicábamos según nosotros queríamos volvernos estrellas de rock así que armamos según una banda, pero después ya no seguimos – dijo Shun

Que lastima – dijo Alice y volteo y vio una alberca y fue directo hacia allá y Shun siguiéndola – que hermoso, sería padre refrescarse un poco

Sabes nadar – pregunto Shun

Sí, por – dijo Alice pero solo sintió como el chico la empujó y cayó al agua – Shun ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Tú querías refrescarte o me equivoco – dijo Shun y la chica lo tomó del pie y lo jaló hacia ella

Ya estamos a mano – dijo Alice

Quieres jugar pesado Alice – dijo Shun y empezó a salpicarla con el agua y ella hacía lo mismo Shun se acerco a la chica y empezó a besarla ella solo se dejaba llevar.

Se supone que íbamos a practicar o no – dijo Shun

Prefiero esto – dijo Alice volviendo a besar al pelinegro y luego él se separo de ella y salió de la alberca y le extendió la mano a Alice para sacarla del agua

Hace frío – dijo Alice temblando

Vamos adentro ven conmigo – dijo el pelinegro y la chica lo siguió recorrieron unos pasillos y abrió la puerta – Pasa – le dijo el chico. Alice entró y se sentó en la cama de Shun

Linda tu habitación – dijo la peli naranja

Ten – dijo Shun y le dio una toalla a Alice

Gracias – contestó, Shun se sentó a su lado

Al parecer, no te gusto mucho el agua – dijo Shun

Estoy acostumbrada al agua fría en Moscú esta helada – dijo Alice y ambos se quedaron mirando acercando cada vez sus rostros para luego darse un beso apasionado. Era un beso comprometedor ya que Shun la besaba recostando a Alice en la cama con su cuerpo arriba de la peli naranja, él ya no aguantaba más quería sentir el cuerpo de Alice cerca del suyo que no se percato de que no besaba sus labios si no su cuello; pero la chica no se quejaba hacia todo lo contrario ella lo permitía

Shun – susurró Alice

Que ocurre – dijo el pelinegro

Hacemos lo correcto – le dijo la peli naranja y el chico la beso de nuevo. Y olvido lo que había dicho y se dejo llevar, ella lo amaba demasiado más que a su propia vida, quería estar con Shun por siempre, tanto era su amor que se iba entregar en cuerpo y alma.

* * *

**En casa de Shadow**

Mylene estaba en casa de Shadow, primero Mylene buscando una canción y Shadow escuchando música con los auriculares puestos y seleccionando una canción de su Ipod

Shadow podrías ayudarme a buscar una canción – dijo Mylene

Shadow no la escuchaba ya que estaba muy concentrado escuchando música, Mylene se enojo y se acerco a Shadow y le quito los auriculares pero al hacerlo desconecto los auriculares del Ipod y escuchó la canción

Shadow esa canción es de Nightwish – pregunto Mylene

Sí, por – dijo Shadow

Esa canción es perfecta, podrías cantar el coro – dijo Mylene

Sí, de hecho me sale – dijo Shadow

Entonces será esa, GRACIAS – dijo Mylene y abrazo al peliblando este al tener contacto con la chica empezó a sentir cosas que él nunca había experimentado

* * *

**Llego el miércoles **

Las clases ya habían terminado y Dan y los demás iban caminando

Oigan donde estarán Shun y Alice – pregunto Dan

Al parecer no vinieron a clases – dijo Runo

Eso es lo que lo hace más raro, Shun nunca falta – dijo Dan

Les habrá sucedido algo – dijo Mirra un poco angustiada

No, lo creo Shun es fuerte y Alice también – dijo Ace

¿Entonces donde maldita sea están? – dijo Dan desesperado de no tener noticias de su mejor amigo

Y yo debo decirle a Alice que lo de la elección de la reina ya no se llevara a cabo la próxima semana sino este domingo y lo peor es que todavía no hemos buscado un lugar para que se lleve el evento acabo – dijo Julie

Pero donde está – dijo Dan nuevamente

Estarán bien no creo que les pase algo en un día – dijo Billy

Sabes cuantas cosas pueden pasar en un día – dijo Dan – los pueden secuestrar, o hasta matar

No digas estupideces y aparte hay muy poca probabilidad que eso ocurra, idiota – dijo Billy

Shun y Alice estaban practicando la coreografía y la canción, después de la maravillosa noche que pasaron estaban más unidos que nunca esa noche que pasaron tan cerca el uno del otro había sido la mejor noche de toda su vida, mientras ellos practicaban no sabían que sus amigos se estaban arrancando los cabellos de no saber sus paradero

* * *

**Jueves (mi día favorito de la semana aparte del sábado y domingo)**

Shadow iba por el pasillo hasta que una voz lo hiso detenerse

Que quieres ahora Joe – dijo Shadow

Conversar un rato contigo, nadamas – dijo Joe acercándose al peliblanco

Acerca de – dijo Shadow

Alice por supuesto – dijo Joe – Al parecer no has hecho tú movimiento

Y ya no lo haré – dijo Shadow, Joe al escuchar eso no se lo creía nunca había escuchado tales palabras provenientes de la boca de Shadow

Y a que se debe eso – dijo Joe tratando de buscar una explicación respecto a la anterior respuesta que le dio el peliblanco

Ya no me interesa Alice, además aunque lo hubiera hecho no me correspondería todo lo contrario me odiaría así que con su amistad me basta – dijo finalmente

Ya dime la verdadera razón – dijo Joe ya que no creía tales palabras de Shadow

Te digo la verdad si no me crees ya es muy tu problema – dijo el peliblanco mientras se daba la vuelta para seguir caminando

Que te hizo cambiar – dijo Joe y sacó su celular y marcó

_¿Quién es? – contestó Chan_

_Al parecer Shadow ya no hará su movimiento – dijo Joe_

_Maldito – dijo Chan muy molesta_

_Que haremos ahora – dijo Joe_

_Tengo una idea, pero no te lo puedo decir por teléfono hay que vernos en el parque, ahí te cuento – dijo Chan y colgó_

Ahora que idea te traes Chan – se preguntaba Joe mientras cerraba su celular y caminaba a su salón con una sonrisa maliciosa

**Les gustó el cap. Ahora que hará Chan y Joe**

**Shadow: Si quieres mi opinión a mí sí me gusto el cap. y lo de Chan y Joe quien sabe**

**Yo: Me alegra y Shun **

**Dan: ¿Quién sabe? Lo he estado buscando**

**Yo: Le pregunte a Shadow no a ti Dan**

**Dan: T_T**

**Shadow: Creo que te pasaste un poco Sakari-san**

**Yo: Enserio, Ok le pediré una disculpa, Dan lamento haberte gritado**

**Dan: Disculpa aceptada**

**Yo: Ok nos vemos en el próximo cap.**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


	11. Hora del show

**Hola me estoy apurando y aparte tengo muchas ideas lo cual me emociona y sigo escribiendo como una loca.**

**Gracias x sus reviews**

**Disfruten el cap.**

**

* * *

**

**Viernes**

Shun y Alice no habían asistido a clases ni el miércoles ni el jueves lo que hizo que sus amigos se preocuparan por ellos. Pero finalmente el viernes asistieron a clases

Alice, Alice – gritaba una voz chillona que era Julie

¿Qué pasa, Julie? – contesto la peli naranja

Te quería informar que el evento ya no será la semana que viene sino este domingo – dijo Julie – Y lo peor es que no he encontrado un lugar

Julie se supone que tú deberías buscar un lugar – dijo Alice un poco molesta

Lo sé, yo había pensado buscar el lugar precisamente este domingo – dijo Julie – Ayúdame

Veré que puedo hacer, pero no te prometo nada – dijo Alice y se fue a su salón

Gracias Alice, se me olvido preguntarle porque no vino el miércoles y jueves ya después le pregunto – dijo Julie

* * *

Me podrías decir porque no viniste el miércoles y el jueves – le gritaba Dan A Shun – CONTESTA

Tú no eres nadie para exigirme una respuesta – dijo Shun

Nos tenias preocupados creímos que te había pasado algo – dijo Billy

No me paso nada estoy bien – dijo Shun

Estabas con Alice – pregunto Ace

Shun al escuchar la pregunta de Ace no sabía que responder no podía decirles que estuvo con Alice y en especial lo que sucedió esa noche.

Tuve unos asuntos que atender – dijo Shun

¿Qué asuntos, Shun? – pregunto Dan

No te incumbe, me voy antes de que me sigan interrogando – concluyó Shun

* * *

Chan y Joe estaban en el parque planeando lo que iban hacer, no habían asistido a clases lo que fue un alivio para Shun

Así que eso es lo que haremos – dijo Chan

Nunca creí que llegarías hasta ese extremo – dijo Joe

El nunca será feliz de eso me encargo yo – dijo Chan – entonces te quedo claro lo que deberás hacer

Claro, voy a ser el que de las buenas noticias – dijo Joe – Que día lo llevaras acabo

El día del evento – dijo Chan

La próxima semana – dijo Joe

No se recorrió la fecha será el domingo en casa de Shun, me acaban de enviar un mensaje para avisarme – dijo Chan

Será mejor que Alice disfrute sus últimos momentos con Shun – dijo Joe

Que lo aproveche, después de esto no creo que Alice quiera estar con Shun de nuevo – dijo Chan

* * *

Shadow estaba sentado en el mismo árbol donde él se ofreció a ser la pareja de Mylene

_Porque tengo este sentimiento_ – pensaba Shadow – _Estaré enamorado de ella, no lo creo, pero cuando estoy con ella me siento diferente, tal vez si la beso pueda aclarar mis sentimientos._

Y justamente Mylene estaba buscando a Shadow y fue a revisar si estaba en el árbol ya que la mayor parte del tiempo ahí estaba

Shadow al fin te encuentro – dijo Mylene sentándose enfrente de Shadow – vine a decirte que hoy te llevo a tu casa lo que vas a usar en el evento

*Es mi oportunidad* Sí, ven hoy en la tarde – dijo Shadow

Ok – le contestó la chica y se paro y se fue

* * *

Shun y Alice estaban en la azotea de la escuela, relajándose ya que todo el tiempo los demás le preguntaban porque no habían asistido a clases.

Esto es muy relajante – dijo Alice que estaba recostada en el pecho de Shun

Es cierto – dijo Shun – ya le avisaste a las demás que el evento será en mi casa

Sí, ya les dije – dijo la peli naranja – deberíamos decirles a los chicos donde estuvimos

No, ese es nuestro secreto – dijo Shun

Ok, Shun – dijo Alice

* * *

A qué horas llegara Mylene – decía un impaciente Shadow que se quedaba mirando el reloj tratando de acelerar el tiempo hasta que sonó el timbre y bajo rápido para abrir

Pasa Mylene – dijo Shadow, la chica entro

Ten esto es lo que usaras – dijo Mylene estregándole a Shadow su vestuario – el evento ya no va ser la próxima semana sino este domingo en casas de Shun, nos vemos luego – concluyó la chica y fue a la puerta

Mylene te quería pedir ayuda con mi tarea de mate – dijo Shadow

Claro – dijo Mylene y siguió a Shadow hasta su habitación

Mylene le explicaba a Shadow paso a paso como resolver el binomio al cubo

Es el primer término al cubo más – decía Mylene, Shadow solo se le quedaba observando esperando la ocasión, el acercaba su silla más a la de Mylene ella no se daba cuenta hasta que ella volteo y se topo con el rostro de Shadow cerca del suyo lo que provoco que la chica se sonrojara, este acercaba su rostro lentamente al de Mylene y esta última no se movía hasta que el chico la besó. Al principio la beso de una manera muy brusca ya que ella quería separarse de él pero fue cediendo hasta dejarse llevar por el beso

No Shadow – dijo la chica separándose de él y corriendo en dirección a la puerta pero este la tomo de la mano y la atrajo hacia él, ella se iba a escapar pero la tomo de la cintura y la pego más a él.

No puedo estar contigo Shadow déjame ir –decía Mylene

Porque Mylene, porque niegas lo que sientes, tú sientes algo por mí y no lo puedes negar, porque no puedes estar conmigo – decía Shadow

No te incumbe – grito Mylene y empezó a llorar y este la volvió a besar y ella ya no se podía oponer a sus sentimientos, si era cierto se había enamorado de él como una loca, que correspondió a los labios del peliblanco y por falta de aliento se separo de él.

Ahora dime porque no me querías corresponder – le pregunto Shadow

Antes de conocerte yo tenía novio, estaba enamorada de él o eso creía en ese momento, un día que fui a su casa lo encontré con otra en una situación muy comprometedora – decía Mylene – y después de ver eso me prometí a mi misma que nunca me volvería a enamorar.

Yo no te pienso hacer lo mismo que ese patán, yo te voy a cuidar, yo si te amo de verdad – concluyó Shadow y la volvió a besar

_*Lo sé, se que tu no me vas a lastimar, que no me traicionaras, quién lo diría ME VOLVI A ENAMORAR*_ - pensaba Mylene mientras besaba a Shadow

* * *

Llego el sábado todos estaban como unos locos en especial las participantes que andaban de un lado a otro comprando el vestido de noche, dando algunos ajustes a la coreografía, practicando la canción, y la casa de Shun donde sería en nada menos que en el cuarto que no ocupaba donde tenía la alberca y sus instrumentos musicales. Ese día se les fue muy rápido y llegó el domingo ya empezaban a montar el escenario, las luces, el sonido, y pidiéndole a Spectra que fuera el DJ ya que se le daba y este acepto. Y ya llego la hora de dicho evento

Estoy nerviosa – decía Alice

No debes estarlo – le decía Shun

Lo primero será el vestido de noche – dijo Alice

Te verás hermosa lo harás bien si te da pánico mírame – le dijo Shun lo que tranquilizo a la chica

Alice ven ya va a empezar – le decía Runo y Alice fue no sin antes despedirse de Shun con un beso

Quien va a ser el presentador – pregunto Alice

Nada más ni nada menos que Baron – dijo Mirra – junto con Nell, mira ya está en el escenario

BUENAS NOCHES COMO ESTAN, LISTOS PARA INICIAR – grito Baron y todos gritaron como locos

INICIAREMOS CON VESTIDO DE NOCHE, QUIEREN SABER QUIEN ES NUESTRA PRIMERA CONCURSANTE – anunció Nell

SIIIIIII – gritaron todos

NUESTRA PRIMERA PARTICIPANTE MIRRA – dijeron Baron y Nell

Mirra vestía con un vestido vaina, columna strapless corto de color negro y unas zapatillas plateadas y un collar blanco con unos guantes largos blancos que le llegaban hasta los codos, caminaba como una top model por la pasarela, Todos le chiflaban lo que hacía que Ace que estaba en medio del público ardiera en celos pero la chica le dio una mirada y le hizo una pose lo que sonrojo al joven y regreso y se quedo al lado de Baron

NUESTRA SIGUIENTE PARTICIPANTE RUNO – anunció Nell

Runo vestía con un vestido modelo joya de color negro y unos zapatos altos y el cabello suelto pero planchado Dan daba unos gritos y eso emocionaba más a todos y animaba más a Runo, dio uno que otra pose sexy y se coloco al lado de Mirra

Y SIGUE CHAN – dijo Baron

Ella llevaba un vestido strapless color rojo corto y unas zapatillas plateadas cuando caminaba se creía una modelo y hacia cada pose Joe la veía de lejos el lo admitía la chica tenía un cuerpazo. Y se coloco al lado de Runo.

Y CONTINUAMOS CON JULIE – dijo Nell

Ella vestía con un vestido rosa corto con tiras al hombro y unas zapatillas color rosa. Ella lo primero que hizo fue como coquetear con los chicos con una que otra pose sexy ya que ella era así llevaba el cabello suelto. Ella se coloco al lado de Chan

NUESTRA PENÚLTIMA CONCURSANTE MYLENE – dijo Baron

Ella vestía con un vestido negro brilloso corto, un poco ajustado de la cintura para arriba y de abajo un poco suelto, con unos zapatos de tacón alto color negro. Ella se quito la pena y paso en la pasarela de una forma muy sexy mirando a Shadow que estaba en medio del público y se puso al lado de Julie

Y NUESTRA ÚLTIMA CONCURSANTE ALICE – dijeron Baron y Nell al mismo tiempo

Ella llevaba un vestido negro pegado al cuerpo de la cintura para arriba sin tirantes y suelto de la cintura abajo hasta el muslo y unos zapatos de tacón plateados altos, y unos guantes delgados brillosos hasta los codos, parecía una diosa, todos los chicos empezaron a babear en especial Shun que la veía se quito la pena y se dejo llevar luciendo su cuerpo y se puso al lado de Mylene.

CUAL LES GUSTO – pregunto Baron al público

Todas – dijeron

Chicas vayan a cambiarse – dijo Nell

AHORA LA SEGUNDA FASE ELLAS VAN A CANTAR O BAILAR AL LADO DE SU PAREJA ASI QUE LAS PAREJAS DE LAS CONCURSANTES VAYAN ARREGLANDOSE – DIJO BARON

Pasaron unos minutos

QUIEREN VER A LA PRIMERA PAREJA – dijo Nell – LA PRIMERA PAREJA QUE NOS HARA BAILAR ES DAN Y RUNO, AL ESCENARIO Y CANTARAN **PERDÓNAME**

**EDDY LOVER Y LA FACTORIA PERDONAME**

**Runo vestía con una minifalda de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes negra y unas botas hasta el talón y Dan con un pantalón negro y una camisa negra y un chaleco rojo y unos tenis del mimo color.**

**DAN**

Mami yo sé que no estás bien

Y piensas que ya te deje de querer

Estas equivocada

Yo lo sé que falle

Porque fui infiel la noche de ayer

Siempre me arrepentiré

Y de rodillas te pido mujer

Que si alguna vez sentiste algo lindo por mí

Perdóname, perdóname

Que si alguna vez sentiste algo lindo por mí

Perdóname, perdóname bebe

**RUNO**

Como quieres que te perdone si te fuiste de mi lado

Sin dejarme ninguna explicación

No te importo si yo comía o sufría

O se partía en dos mi corazón

Ahora me vienes a confesar que tas arrepentido

Que hay muchas heridas que sanar y en ti yo no confió

Yo pensé que solamente tú eras mío

Ya ti te lo di todo mal agradecido

**DAN**

Come back to me please I'm Sorry

Si tu no estás conmigo mami I'm Lonely

Cuando estamos en la camita baby we are burning

Te lo hago toda noche también in the morning

o.k. tú dices que no siento amor

Ven y tócame siente como late el corazón

Te pido perdón por lo que paso

Baby tenme compasión

Y si alguna vez sentiste algo lindo por mí

Perdóname, perdóname

Si alguna vez sentiste algo lindo por mi

Perdóname, perdóname bebe

**RUNO**

Voy a darte una segunda oportunidad

Kiero confesarte que yo nunca te deje de amar

De mi parte de seguro no te voy a fallar

No te pagare con la misma moneda yo si se amar

Vamos a darnos mucha amor kiero vivir en la felicidad

Pero sin temor que tú nunca me vallas a dejar

Yo te amo tu me amas y esa es toda la realidad

Vamos a prender esa llama vamos amarnos de verdad

**DAN**

Y si alguna vez sentiste algo lindo por mí

Perdóname, perdóname

Si alguna vez sentiste algo lindo por mí

Perdóname, perdóname bebe

Y una vez y otra vez (2)

Kiero tenerte aquí en la piel

No me castigues no bebe

No te kiero perder

No te kiero perder (por 8)

Perdóname bebe

Al igual que tu me siento mal

* * *

LES GUSTO AHORA SIGUE ACE Y MIRRA – gritaron Baron y Nell

CON LA CANCIÓN DE 4 MINUTES

**4 MINUTES MADONNA FEAT JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE**

**MIRRA VESTIA UN MINI SHORT NEGRO PEGADO Y UNA BLUSA BLANCA AL IGUAL PEGADA Y UNAS BOTS LARGAS DE COLOR BLANCO Y ACE CON UN PANTALON NEGRO NADA APRETADO Y UNA CAMISA MEDIO ROTA BLANCA Y UNA CHAMARRA DE CUERO ABIERTA COLOR NEGRA Y UNOS TENIS NEGROS**

**MIRRA**  
Come on, boy  
I've been waiting for somebody  
To pick up my stroll

**ACE**  
Well, don't waste time  
Give me a sign  
Tell me how you want to roll

**MIRRA**  
I want somebody to speed it up for me  
Then take it down slow  
There's enough room for both

**ACE**  
Well, I can handle that  
You just gotta show me where it's at  
Are you ready to go?  
(Are you ready to go?)

**MIRRA Y ACE**  
If you want it  
You already got it  
If you thought it  
It better be what you want  
If you feel it  
It must be real  
Just say the word and  
Imma give you what you want

Time is waiting  
We only got 4 minutes to save the world  
No hesitating  
Grab a boy, grab a girl  
Time is waiting  
We only got 4 minutes to save the world  
No hesitating  
We only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes

Keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pry, hey  
Madonna, uh  
You gotta get in line, hop  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock  
That's right, keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey  
Madonna, uh  
You gotta get in line, hop  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock

**MIRRA**  
Sometimes I think  
What I need is a you intervention, yeah

**ACE**  
And you know I can tell that you like it  
And that it's good  
By the way that you move  
Ooh, hey

**MIRRA**  
The road to hell  
Is paved with good intentions, yeah  
**  
****ACE**  
But if I die tonight  
At least I can say I did what I wanted to do  
Tell me, how about you?

**MIRRA Y ACE**  
If you want it  
You already got it  
If you thought it  
It better be what you want  
If you feel it  
It must be real  
Just say the word and  
Imma give you what you want

Time is waiting  
We only got 4 minutes to save the world  
No hesitating  
Grab a boy, grab a girl  
Time is waiting  
We only got 4 minutes to save the world  
No hesitating  
We only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes

**ACE Y MIRRA**  
Keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pry, hey  
Madonna, uh  
You gotta get in line, hop  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock  
That's right, keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey  
Madonna, uh  
You gotta get in line, hop  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock

**ACE**

Break Down

**TODOS GRITARON PORQUE AL FINAL ACE Y MIRRA SE QUEDARON MUY JUNTOS**

**

* * *

**

Y NUESTRA SIGUIENTE PAREJA CHAN Y JOE – DIJO BARON – CON POKER FACE

**POKER FACE LADY GAGA**

**CHAN VESTIA CON UN PANTALON NEGRO PEGADO Y UNA BLUSA QUE NO LA LLAMARÍA BLUSA QUE LE DEJABA VER SU ABDOMEN DE COLOR ROJO Y EL CABELLO SUELTO Y UNAS BOTAS DEL MISMO COLOR, JOE CON UN PANTALÓN DE MEZCLILLA Y UNA CAMISA BLANCA CON UN CHALECO NEGRO.**

**CHAN**

Mum mum mum mah

Mum mum mum mah

**Joe se acercaba a ella de una manera muy provocativa y luego ella lo empujaba**

I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays

Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)

Luck and intuition plays the cards with Spades to start

And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh

I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,

I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

**Empezaban a bailar juntos uno cerca del otro **

Can't read my,

Can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

(She's got to love nobody)

Can't read my

Can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

(she's got to love nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

(Mum mum mum mah)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

(Mum mum mum mah)

**Chan se separaba de él y el chico la seguía**

I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be

A little gambling is fun when you're with me I love it)

Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun

And baby when it's love if its not rough it isn't fun, fun

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh

I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,

I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Can't read my,

Can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

(she's got to love nobody)

Can't read my

Can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

(she's got to love nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

(Mum mum mum mah)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

(Mum mum mum mah)

I won't tell you that I love you

Kiss or hug you

Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin

I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning

Just like a chick in the casino

Take your bank before I pay you out

I promise this, promise this

Check this hand cause I'm marvelous

**Volvian a bailar juntos**

Can't read my,

Can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

(She's got to love nobody)

Can't read my

Can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

(She's got to love nobody)

Can't read my,

Can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

(She's got to love nobody)

Can't read my

Can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

(She's got to love nobody)

Can't read my,

Can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

(She's got to love nobody)

Can't read my

Can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

(She's got to love nobody)

3 times

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

(Mum mum mum mah)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

(Mum mum mum mah)

* * *

**TODOS GRITABAN YA QUE AL FINAL CHAN ACABA EN EL SUELO Y ARRIBA DE ELLA JOE**

FABULOSO Y SEGUIMOS CON JULIE Y BILLY CON WOMANIZER

**WOMANIZER BRITNEY SPEARS **

**JULIE VESTIA CON UN VESTUARIO DEL TIPO MADONNA COLOR ROSA Y UNAS BOTAS LARGAS BLANCAS IGUALMENTE CON EL CABELLO SUELTO y Billy CON UNA PANTALÓN NEGRO Y UNOS ZAPATOS DEL MISMO COLO Y UNA PLAYERA CAFÉ**

**JULIE**

Superstar, where you from, how's it going?  
I know you, gotta clue watch doing  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby

Look at you, getting more than just a re-up  
Baby you, got all the puppets with their strings up  
Faking like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,  
Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby  
You you you are, you you you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)

2 TIMES

**JULIE APRISIONABA A BILLY Y ESTE ÚLTIMO LA AGARRABA DE UNA MANERA SENSUAL  
**Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are

(You) You got me going  
(You) You're oh so charming  
(You) But I can't do it  
(You) You womanizer

Daddy-o, you've got the swagger of a champion  
Too bad for you, you just can't find the right companion  
I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard, it could be easy  
Who you are, that's just who you are, baby

Lollipop, you must mistake you're a sucker  
To think that I, would be a victim, not another  
Say it, play how you want it  
But no way I'm never gonna fall for you, never you, baby

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,  
Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby  
You you you are, you you you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)

2 TIMES  
Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are

(You) You got me going  
(You) You're oh so charming  
(You) But I can't do it  
(You) You womanizer

Maybe if we both lived in a different world (womanizer, womanizer, womanizer, womanizer)  
Yeah  
It would be all good and maybe I could be your girl  
But I can't 'cause we don't, you

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,  
Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby  
You you you are, you you you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)

**JULIE LO SUJETABA DE LA PLAYERA Y LO EMPUJABA Y EMPIEZA A BAILAR SU ALREDEDOR ****  
**  
Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are

(You) You got me going  
(You) You're oh so charming  
(You) But I can't do it  
(You) You womanizer

Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are

(You) You say I'm crazy  
(You) I got your crazy  
(You) You're nothing but a  
(You) Womanizer

Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,  
Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby

ESTUPENDO Y AHORA SHADOW Y MYLENE CON BYE BYE BEAUTIFUL – DIJO NELL

* * *

**BYE BYE BEAUTIFUL – NIGHTWISH**

**MYLENE VESTÍA CON UN PANTALÓN NEGRO Y UNAS BOTAS LARGAS DEL MISMO COLOR Y UNA BLUSA QUE DEJABA VER SU ESPALDA Y UN PCO SU ABDOMEN DE COLOR AZUL, SAHDOW POR SU PARTE UN PANTALON NEGRO Y UNOS TENIS NIKE MORADOS Y UNA CAMISA CASI ROTA MORADA QUE DAJABA VER SUS BRAZOS Y UNOS GUANTES COMO ROCKERO**

**MYLENE**

Finally the hills are without eyes  
They are tired of painting a dead man's face red  
With their own blood

They used to love having so much to lose  
Blink your eyes just once and see everything in ruins

**SHADOW**  
Did you ever hear what I told you?  
Did you ever read what I wrote you?  
Did you ever listen to what we played?  
Did you ever let in what the world said?  
Did we get this far just to feel your hate?  
Did we play to become only pawns in the game?  
How blind can you be, don't you see?  
You chose the long road, but we'll be waiting

Bye, bye, beautiful!  
Bye, bye, beautiful!

**MYLENE**  
Jacob's ghost for the girl in white  
Blindfold for the blind  
Dead Siblings walking the dying earth

Noose around a choking heart  
Eternity torn apart  
So toll now the funeral bells

**SHADOW**

"No need to die to prove a lie"

Did you ever hear what I told you?  
Did you ever read what I wrote you?  
Did you ever listen to what we played?  
Did you ever let in what the world said?  
Did we get this far just to feel your hate?  
Did we play to become only pawns in the game?  
How blind can you be, don't you see?  
You chose the long road, but we'll be waiting

Bye, bye, beautiful!  
Bye, bye, beautiful!  
Bye, bye, beautiful!  
Bye, bye, beautiful!

It's not the tree that forsakes the flower  
But the flower that forsakes the tree  
Someday I'll learn to love these scars  
Still fresh from the red-hot blade of your words

**SHADOW Y MYLENE CON UNA VOZ BAJA**  
...How blind can you be, don't you see...(x3)  
...that the gambler lost all he does not have...

**SHADOW**

Did you ever hear what I told you?  
Did you ever read what I wrote you?  
Did you ever listen to what we played?  
Did you ever let in what the words said?  
Did we get this far just to feel your hate?  
Did we play to become only pawns in the game?  
How blind can you be, don't you see?  
You chose the long road but we'll be waiting

Bye bye, beautiful  
Bye bye, beautiful  
Bye bye, beautiful  
bye bye bye bye

Al escenario Alice – dijo Shun

Vamos – dijo Alice

ESTUPENDO AHORA LA ÚLTIMA PAREJA SHUN Y ALICE – ANUNCIO BARON

* * *

**LES GUSTO LOS DEJO CON EL SUSPENSO CUAL CANTARAN **

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


	12. Decepciones

**Hola amigos aquí de nuevo este es el último capítulo que les dejo ya que me voy apenas regrese les prometo que subo el capítulo**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS**

**

* * *

**

Y CANTARAN EGOISTA – DIJO Baron

Todo se oscureció

Egoísta (Belinda ft. Pitbull)

Alice vestía con un pantalón negro pegado y unas botas largas del mismo color y una blusa verde que dejaba ver su abdomen y unos guantes negros, Shun un pantalón negro acampanado y unos tenis negro y una camisa de manga larga negra con un chaleco como el de los rapero color blanco

**SHUN**

Señor 305 Armando Bond

Con la Princesa Belinda

Mami Yo no soy egoista, la cosa es que yo se lo que quiero

eo eo e... eo eo a (Egoista)! (Egoista)!

eo eo e... eo eo a (Egoista)!

**ALICE**

Di Todo para ti, y nada para mi

Porque será así? (Egoista)

En un mundo Feliz, Amar es compartir

Es dar y recibir .. EGOISTA!

**SHUN**

Eres tu Where Won`t

Comunica claro mami

Deja la Muela

Dime con quien tu andas

y te digo quien tu eres

como dice mi Abuela

Aqui no hay tiempo

el tiempo es dinero

Ni Dios te lo entiende

No no lo siento,

que se vaya con el viento

dale mi gente

**ALICE**

Un Segundo mas te di de mi tiempo

y no sabes bien como me arrepiento

un segundo mas te di

y ese fue tu fin

Ey Egoista Ego ego ego ego egoista !

ego ego ego egoista!

Pudiste un dia ser!

morfina de mi piel

te lo perdiste tu

Egoista!

Pensando solo en ti

Abriste fuego en mi

Maldito Cromagnon!

Egoista!

**SHUN**

Mami egoísta no Soy

Ayer, mañana ni hoy

Realísticamente a si vivo

ya tu sabes si te metes conmigo

Guerra avisada

No mata soldado

Ten cuidado con el fuego

Que Armamos un round

**ALICE**

Un Segundo mas te di de mi tiempo

y no sabes bien como me arrepiento

un segundo mas te di

y ese fue tu fin

Ey Egoista Ego ego ego egoista !

ego ego ego egoista

ego ego ego ego egoista

ego ego ego ego egoista!

cuanto amo y siento

yo no mido el tiempo

Vivo cada instante

y lo demas me vale Madre!

me voy con el viento

no me llevo recuerdos

cachorro puro choro

Ya oculta el rollo

Un Segundo mas te di de mi tiempo

y no sabes bien como me arrepiento

un segundo mas te di

y ese fue tu fin

Ey Egoista Ego ego ego egoista !

ego ego ego egoista

ego ego ego ego egoista

ego ego ego ego egoista!

ego ego ego egoista

ego ego ego ego egoista

ego ego ego ego egoista!

El público se aloco más de lo normal haciendo una gran bulla, pasaron unos minutos para decir el nombre de la ganadora

Y LA GANADORA ES – EMPEZABAN A DECIR NELL Y BARON

NADA MáS NI NADA MENOS QUE ALICE – gritaron Baron y Nell le pusieron su corona y un ramo de flores y empezó a saludar después de eso se fueron a bailar todos

* * *

Joe es hora de poner el plan en acción –dijo Chan

Entendido – dijo Joe – distrae a Shun

Shun estaba sentado con Alice mientras los otros bailaban y Chan se acerco, pero antes de que llegara Alice se paro y se fue dejando a Shun

Mejor no podía ser – pensaba Chan y se acerco al pelinegro

Hola Shun – dijo Chan

Tú que quieres – dijo Shun volteando a verla, Joe se acerco a Shun y agarro su bebida sin que el se percatara y saco un frasco y le agrego unas gotas a su bebida y volvió a poner el vaso en su lugar

Ya mejor lárgate – dijo Shun

Necesito hablar contigo – después de decir eso Chan, Shun agarro el vaso y bebió pasaron unos minutos para que el chico se sintiera un poco mareado

No me siento muy bien – dijo Shun

Ven conmigo Shun – dijo Chan jalándolo y llevándolo a su habitación y lo recostó en su cama y le empezó a quitar la camisa y desabrocharle el pantalón.

**Chan lo había drogado con ayuda de Joe, pensaban que su plan iba a la perfección pero no se habían percatado de que Mylene vio como Joe puso unas gotas en la bebida de Shun y como Chan se lo llevaba**

Chan besó a Shun y este no decía nada y la chica se fue desvistiendo.

Ya paso media hora es mi turno – dijo Joe – hora de buscar a Alice – la empezó a buscar estaba bailando la tomo del brazo y la chica volteo

Que quieres – dijo Alice molesta

Nada, solo te venía avisar que Shun te espera en su cuarto, Shadow me pidió que te avisara, adiós – dijo Joe y se fue

Que – dijo Alice – Me está esperando en su cuarto, no confió en lo que dijo Joe pero si Shadow lo mando – la chica fue en dirección al cuarto del pelinegro puso su mano en la manija y la abrió lentamente y finalmente la abrió completa

Alice deseo no haber abierto la puerta no creía lo que veía una lágrima empezó a recorrer su rostro, no quería creer lo que sus ojos estaban presenciando a la persona que más amaba en la cama sin ninguna prenda con una delicada sabana encima al lado de CHAN.

Alice que haces aquí – dijo Chan que estaba besando al pelinegro y este no oponía resistencia

Alice no pudo seguir viendo más y se fue llorando salió rápido de la casa de Shun, deseando no haberlo conocido después de que ella se le había entregado, y luego verlo en la cama con otra simplemente no lo podía perdonar

_*Shun eres un mentiroso, maldito*_ – decía Alice llorando – _no me volverás a ver ni a mí ni a tu **hijo**_

_**

* * *

**_

Mylene pudo ver como Alice corría y lloraba pero no sabía porque así que fue con Shadow y le conto lo que vio

Alice estaba llorando – dijo Shadow

Sí, y no sé porque debería estar feliz – dijo Mylene

Algo me dice que esto es culpa de Joe – dijo Shadow – y probablemente también de Chan ¿Dónde está Joe?

Ya se fue – dijo Mylene

* * *

La fiesta siguió toda la noche, desmantelaron todo y se fueron pero no había rastro de Shun ni de Alice pero como todos estaban medio dormidos por la desvelada no le dieron importancia y se fueron

Shun despertó y vio que estaba en su habitación estaba muy desconcertado y volteo y no había nadie pero al verse estaba en la cama sin ropa

Que paso – dijo Shun – me duele la cabeza

Shun se paró y se puso ropa y vio en su escritorio una nota

_SHUN, LA NOCHE QUE PASAMOS FUE MARAVILLOSA QUERÍA SENTIRTE DE NUEVO_

_CHAN_

Shun la leerlo no se movía, tiro la nota no lo creía, estaba claro amanecer sin una prenda en su cama, al leer _"LA NOCHE QUE PASAMOS FUE MARAVILLOSA" , _estaba claro había pasado la noche con Chan

* * *

**MALDITA CHAN, POBRE ALICE. **

**UN MINUTO DIJO SU HIJO ENTONCES ALICE ESTA**

**OMG =o **

**LOS DEJO CON LA INTRIGA**

**NOS VEMOS DENTO DE UNA SEMANA Y DOS DÍAS**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


	13. Perdóname

**Hola amigos aquí de regreso como les prometí les dejo el cap.**** PERDÓN POR EL RETRAZO PERO APENAS REGRESE ME DEJARON UN BUEN DE TAREA Y ESTABA BIEN CANSADA**

**Gracias x sus reviews**

**Como se que los deje con el suspenso acerca de Shun y Alice estoy segura que este cap. Les encantara.**

**

* * *

**

No maldita sea – decía Shun que todavía no podía creer lo que había ocurrido – en que momento esta maldita perra me condujo a mi habitación ¡NO PUEDO RECORDAR NADA! Tendré que decirle a Alice, pero si lo hago puede que ya no me quiera volver a ver y sin ella no puedo vivir ella es como el aire que respiro, pero la honestidad es lo primero voy a dar un paseo por el parque para despejar mi mente y aclarar las cosas – dicho lo último Shun tomo su chaqueta y salió de su casa.

* * *

Alice no podía para el llanto desde lo que ocurrió en el evento ver a la persona a la que se le había entregado con Chan simplemente no lo podía tolerar

Shun porque, porque me hiciste esto a mí – decía Alice en un mar de lágrimas – eres un mentiroso me dijiste que ella era tu pasado y yo tu presente, ahora que haremos – decía Alice mientras se llevaba una mano al vientre – que haremos bebé – Alice miro hacia la ventana de su habitación – es un día hermoso, pero no para mí daré un pequeño paseo por el parque – dijo Alice alejándose de la ventana

_*Saldré adelante por mí y por ti*_ - decía Alice tocando su vientre

Shun estaba muy confundido daba paseos por la fuente y finalmente se sentó en una banca que daba vista a un lago, así que coloco sus manos en su cabeza.

No sé qué hacer, sencillamente no sé qué hacer – dijo Shun y alzó la mirada y logró apreciar a una chica peli naranja recostada en un árbol con la mirada triste.

Alice que haces aquí – empezó a decir Shun mientras se ponía de pie e iba en dirección a dicho árbol

Alice tenía la mirada perdida no sabía qué hacer, se ponía a pensar que haría si veía de nuevo a Shun que reacción tendría al ver al pelinegro, lo más seguro es que ya no lo volvería a ver de la misma manera de eso estaba absolutamente segura. Pero escucho la voz de la persona que ni quería ver en pintura

Alice que estás haciendo aquí – dijo Shun poniéndose de agachándose – Alice al verlo se revolvieron todas sus emociones se preguntaba si Shun era tan cínico para ir a hablar con ella que lo único que hiso fue Ponerse de pie y evadirlo, Shun al ver la reacción que tuvo la chica hacia él se paró rápido y la tomo de la muñeca, pero apenas el pelinegro tuvo contacto con la muñeca de Alice sintió un roce de la mano de Alice que le dejo la mejilla toda roja

No me toques – grito Alice, Shun se quedo en shock al escuchar a Alice – No te quiero volver a ver en mi vida

Qué te pasa Alice, que te hice – decía Shun que estaba totalmente confundido

Y todavía preguntas – dijo Alice y empezó a llorar, Shun no lograba comprender que le hiso, y recordó lo que había pasado en la mañana y lo que decía la carta

_*Será que vio lo que paso*_ - se empezaba a decir Shun – Alice yo…

No me digas nada, no me vuelvas a buscar y que ni se te ocurra hacerlo, adiós – grito Alice y se fue corriendo. Shun no se movió y pensó

_*Alice no me va a perdonar__, ni me dejo darle una explicación yo no puedo dejar así las cosas sin ella qué sentido tiene vivir soy un completo idiota*_ - se decía Shun agarrándose la cabeza.

* * *

**Llego el martes**

Shun caminaba por los pasillos muy enojado con una furia inexplicable, las chicas al verlo se alejaban nunca habían visto al pelinegro con ese carácter, que de tanta furia que tenía al abrir la puerta de su salón la azoto

¿CHAN DONDE ESTAS? – grito Shun, la chica se quedo asustada y Joe se le quedo viendo a Shun nunca lo había visto con esa actitud que ni pudieron reaccionar y solo vieron como Shun sacaba a Chan del salón

_*Este es Shun*_ - se decía Chan mientras el pelinegro la llevaba a la azotea que apenas al llegar la aventó – que te pasa Shun estás loco o que

Tú eres la loca aquí, dime que me hiciste para que pasara la noche contigo – grito Shun

Simplemente te lleve a tu habitación y pasó – dijo Chan

Al escuchar eso Shun empezó a recordar un poco, se le vino a la mente cuando tomo su bebida y empezó a sentirse mal

Mi bebida – dijo Shun – Le echaste algo a mi bebida verdad por eso me empecé a sentir mal y aprovechaste para llevarme a mi habitación sin oponer resistencia y apostaría a que fue Joe quien me drogó.

Chan no contesto, no sabía que decir al respecto. Shun era muy astuto y pudo relacionar todo a la perfección

Con eso basta para saber que estoy en lo correcto – dijo Shun y se fue de la azotea

* * *

Debo arreglar las cosas con Alice – decía Shun mientras bajaba rápido las escaleras que no se fijo y choco con Mylene, a lo que la chica cayó al frío piso tirando sus libros – lo siento Mylene te ayudó

Descuida –dijo Mylene – te ves estresado Shun tienes algún problema

No sabría decirte – dijo Shun

Se pelearon – dijo Mylene

Algo así, un problema y muy grande – dijo Shun

Pero se puede solucionar – pregunto Mylene

Lo dudó mucho, no creo que me perdone, ni me quiere ver – dijo Shun y se fue

_*Será por lo que vi, como Chan se lo llevaba y él se veía mal y Alice llorando*_ - se preguntaba Mylene - _*Algo paso, Chan debió hacer algo, debería ayudarlos ya que lo que Shadow les iba hacer que al fin y al cabo ya no hiso, provocó me volviera su novia, porque dudó claro que los ayudare*_ - concluyó Mylene en camino a su salón

* * *

Shun donde esta Alice han pasado tres meses y no ha venido a la escuela – le decía Dan a Shun que estaban en el parque

No lo sé he querido hablar con ella pero no me quiere ver – decía Shun

Algo ocurrió dime soy tu mejor amigo debe haber algo en que te pueda ayudar, sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo – dijo Dan

No creo que me puedas ayudar – dijo Shun muy deprimido

Y como no te voy a ayudar si no me dices que es – dijo Dan yo no te voy a juzgar

Tienes razón te voy a decir – dijo Shun y le empezó a platicar a Dan lo sucedido

Esa maldita de Chan – grito Dan – Y porque no buscas a Alice

Ya la he buscado, voy a su casa no me abre, le envió mensajes no los contesta es como si se la haya tragado la tierra – dijo Shun

Runo tampoco ha tenido contacto con ella ni Julie, ni Mirra – dijo Dan – Te voy a ayudar cuantas con todo mi apoyo

Gracias Dan – dijo Shun

* * *

Shadow, Alice no viene ya van 3 meses – dijo Mylene que estaba recostada en Shadow – Y puede que yo sepa cómo ayudarles ya que vi todo

Ayúdales – dijo Shadow

Sí, pero Alice no ha venido y nadie se puede comunicar con ella – dijo Mylene

Entonces iremos a su casa – dijo Shadow

Pero nadie abre – dijo Mylene

Y quién dijo que entraríamos por la puerta – dijo Shadow – Iremos terminando las clases

Las clases terminaron y Shadow junto a Mylene fueron a casa de Alice

* * *

Y como vamos a entrar – dijo Mylene

Por la ventana mira ahí hay una escalera – dijo Shadow señalándola – Vamos – Shadow y Mylene agarraron la escalera y la apuntaron a la ventana de Alice pero al empezar a subir el abuelo de Alice salió

Shadow ahí está el abuelo de Alice nos va a ver – dijo Mylene que estaba debajo de Shadow

Rayos – dijo Shadow – Pero el abuelo de Alice se fue por otra dirección y no los vio – Que suerte, sigamos – Shadow siguió subiendo y abrió la ventana y entro y ayudo a Mylene a pasar

Y Alice – se pregunto Mylene viendo a todos lados hasta que vio como se movió la manija de la puerta del cuarto y vieron como una chica peli naranja entraba a la habitación

Mylene, Shadow – dijo sorprendida la chica, pero más fue el asombro de ambos chicos al ver una pequeña pancita en Alice

Alice estas, estas embarazada – dijo Shadow por el asombro

Alice desvió la mirada y respondió

Sí – fue lo único que salió de su boca – Que hacen aquí

Vinimos a que te reconcilies con Shun – dijo Mylene

Yo no regresare con él, no después de lo que paso – dijo Alice

Desde que Chan drogó a Shun – dijo Shadow

Drogó – repitió Alice – Que quieres decir

Que Chan planeo todo para separarlos – dijo Mylene

Pues lo logró – dijo Alice

Alice debes regresar con Shun, el ya no es el mismo de antes ya no sale con nosotros, sus calificaciones bajaron impresionantemente, y está deprimido todo el tiempo – dijo Shadow

Eso no es excusa de lo que hiso – dijo Alice

Quieres que tu hijo nazca sin padre – dijo Mylene a lo que Alice no supo responder y soltó el llanto

Yo no quiero que nazca sin padre, y todavía lo amo – empezó a decir Alice – pero desde que lo vi con Chan no lo puedo perdonar

Alice tu y Shun están sufriendo por culpa de ella deben regresar – dijo Mylene

No sé – decía Alice

Alice todavía lo amas regresa para que tu y él y ese bebito que viene en camino tenga a sus padres unidos – dijo Mylene y Alice siguió llorando

Alice – dijo su abuelo que había regresado

Mi abuelo viene váyanse antes de que los encuentre – dijo Alice quien dejo de llorar

Alice piénsalo – dijo Mylene antes de salir por la ventana

Ya veremos – dijo Alice

* * *

**Hasta aquí a q no se esperaban eso verdad**

**Alice perdonara a Shun**

**Shun: Alice perdóname, me drogaron**

**Yo: Shun tranquilo**

**Shun: Como me dices que debo estar tranquilo después de 3 meses de no ver a Alice**

**Yo: Ya veré**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


	14. Recuerdos y Verdades

**Hola amigos aquí de nuevo y con el capitulo que cada vez se pone más emocionante**

**Gracias x sus reviews**

* * *

Alice pensaba en lo que le había dicho Mylene era cierto que Chan había drogado a Shun y lo metió a la cama.

Será cierto – dijo Alice que estaba acostada – Será cierto lo que dijo Mylene cada vez te extraño más Shun, por una parte Mylene tiene razón mi hijo debe conocer a su padre, SHUN – en medio de esas palabras Alice se quedó profundamente dormida

* * *

Achu

Salud – le dijo Dan a Shun mientras este se limpiaba la nariz

Gracias, Dan – dijo Shun

He tratado de comunicarme con Alice pero todo es en vano, ni se conecta en el chat, ninguno de nosotros la ha visto – dijo Dan, ante esto Shun se empezó a sentir mareado – SHUN estas bien

Sí, no es nada me ha pasado últimamente –dijo Shun medio mareado lo que no convenció a Dan – Vámonos a casa.

Sí – dijo Dan tratando de no apartar la mirada del pelinegro

Ace y Mirra estaban en el parque acostados en el césped viendo el claro y hermoso cielo azul.

Que relajante no crees Ace – dijo Mirra – Sí – con una voz triste

Ocurre algo Mirra – dijo Ace

Me pregunto donde esta Alice me preocupa y mucho – dijo Mirra con una voz de hilo

Nos preocupa a todos, y sobre todo a Shun que no lo he visto muy bien últimamente – dijo Ace – pero no hay que pensar en cosas tristes, sabes qué día es mañana – empezó a decir Ace rozando su mano en la mejilla de Mira haciendo que esta se estremeciera

Mañana es 15 de abril – empezó a decir Mirra hasta que se acordó – tan rápido mañana ya son 3 años desde que nos conocimos, aunque cuando nos conocimos creo que no fue el mejor lugar ni la mejor situación.

* * *

_Flash back_

_Gracias por traerme a la biblioteca Spectra – decía una Mirra que solo tenía 13 años de edad._

_Sabes que me puedes decir Keith, Spectra es solo mi apodo tu eres mi hermana y me puedes llamar Keith – dijo su hermano_

_Está bien Keith – dijo Mirra con una risa burlona_

_Envíame un mensaje cuando termines va – dijo Keith _

_Sí, nos vemos al rato – dijo Mirra despidiéndose de su hermano y adentrándose a la biblioteca_

_Este maestro porque tuvo que dejarnos una tarea en la que tuviéramos que venir a la biblioteca- decía Mirra mientras buscaba – a ver el origen de las especies- empezaba a decir Mirra en voz baja mientras caminaba buscando dicho libro y termino en una sección de la biblioteca muy apartada, un chico de cabello verdoso estaba recorriendo los pasillos de la biblioteca buscando._

_Aquí esta – dijo Mirra y un chico de cabello verdoso tomando el libro al mismo tiempo_

_Disculpa pero yo lo encontré primero – dijo Mirra jalando delicadamente el libro_

_Yo lo encontré así que dámelo – decía el chico_

_Es mío- empezó a decir Mirra que jalaba con un poco más de fuerza el libro- dije que me lo des – dijo Mirra y lo jalo más fuerte provocando que el chico cayera sobre ella_

_Mirra abrió los ojos y se topo con unos más oscuros y brillosos lo que propicio un pequeño sonrojo por ambas partes, pero más por la joven a que estaban en una posición muy comprometedora._

_Podrías quitarte de encima, por favor – dijo Mirra tratando de esconder su rubor_

_Sí, lo siento- dijo el chico ayudándola a Ponerse de pie – lamento mi comportamiento mi nombre es Ace y el tuyo_

_Mirra – dijo la chica con una hermosa sonrisa lo que hiso que Ace se sonrojara más de lo que ya estaba_

_Así que buscabas el mismo libro que yo – dijo Ace_

_Sí es que mi maestro de biología nos dejo de tarea leerlo y hacer un resumen, lo busque en internet pero no lo halle – dijo Mirra- Y tú_

_Igual que tú para una tarea, pero al parecer ya me lo ganaste – dijo Ace_

_Qué tal si vas a mi casa y lo leemos entre los dos – dijo Mirra muy entusiasmada_

_Ok – dijo Ace_

_Bien nos vemos mañana esta es mi dirección nos vemos – dijo Mirra despidiéndose de Ace_

* * *

_Fin del Flash back_

Y quien iba a decir que acabaríamos como novios – dijo Ace

Es verdad me alegro haberte encontrado y que el maestro de biología nos dejara esa tarea – dijo Mirra – que al final termino siendo mi materia preferida

Y yo igual – dijo Ace acercándose cada vez más a Mirra para darle un suave beso

Pasaron dos meses más, Dan y los demás estaban preocupados de no tener noticias de Alice que Dan convoco a todos excepto a Shun

Chicos hay que encontrar a Alice pero, ya – dijo Dan – Shun está muy mal

Sí, ya no soportamos más – dijo Runo – y Shun no está bien que digamos

Pero como la encontraremos, si no sabemos nada, que tal si se fue del país – dijo Mirra

No digas esas cosas, Alice no se puede ir – dijo Julie

Julie tiene razón – dijo Billy

A ver quién fue el último en tener contacto con ella – dijo Ace, todos se quedaron pensando

Ni idea – dijo Baron

Creo que yo sé quién sabe donde esta Alice – dijo Nell

Enserio tu sabes – dijo Dan

Sí, verás cuando iba por los pasillos escuche a Shadow y Mylene diciendo _Hoy terminando las clases vamos a su casa_ y luego Mylene dijo _pero nadie abre _y Shadow luego dijo _Quien dijo que entraremos por la puerta _– concluyó Nell

Será acerca de Alice – se pregunto Ace

Hay que preguntarles, no hay otra alternativa – dijo Runo

Cierto – dijeron todos

Voy a buscarlos – dijo Dan – después les aviso – Y dan se marcho

* * *

Mylene no crees que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y todo sigue igual – dijo Shadow

Sí he tenido contacto con Alice pero no entra en razón – dijo Mylene

Que chica – dijo Shadow sentándose en las escaleras

Shadow, Mylene los encuentro – dijo Dan

Pasa algo – dijo Shadow

USTEDES SABEN DONDE ESTA ALICE, NO FINJAN – GRITO DAN LOQUE SE ESCUCHO EN TODO EL EDIFICIO Y SHUN LO ESCUCHO Y SE SALIO DE SU SALÓN EN BUSCA DE DAN

Nosotros no sabemos nada – dijo Mylene

No finjan ustedes saben así que empiecen hablar – dijo Dan

Que no sabemos del paradero de Alice – dijo Mylene

Que no saben que estamos en una situación muy delicada, Shun se ve mal y es porque no puede arreglar las cosas con Alice, y ustedes saben dónde está y no hablan y apostaría que han tenido contacto con ella los últimos meses – dijo Dan

Que no sa – empezó a decir la chica pero fue interrumpida ya que Shadow la tomo del brazo y se paro

No hay que mentir más Mylene debemos decirles, la situación se está volviendo más complicada de lo que creíamos y esto se debe aclarar de una buena vez – dijo Shadow – Mylene diles

Sí, Shadow, Dan yo vi cuando paso todo yo supongo que Shun te platico lo ocurrido, cuando pasaron 3 meses me preocupe así que Shadow y yo fuimos a casa de Alice

Pero Alice no abre la puerta – dijo Dan

No entramos por la puerta, entramos por la ventana – dijo Shadow

Y vimos a Alice y le platique todo, y hasta ahora hemos estado en contacto – dijo Mylene

Mylene creo que te estás olvidando de lo más importante – dijo Shadow

Importante – repitió Dan – que es eso importante

Shadow eso a mí no me corresponde decirlo – dijo Mylene empezando a Ponerse nerviosa

Díselo – exigió Shadow

Vamos Mylene dime eso tan importante – empezaba a decir ansioso Dan

Lo importante es que Alice esta, esta, esta – empezaba a repetir Mylene

Alice esta que – gritaba Dan

Embarazada – dijo finalmente Mylene – está esperando un hijo de Shun

Dan se quedo en shock pensaba que lo último que le había dicho Mylene era una broma pero por la expresión de ambos se notaba que era verdad como era posible que ellos ocultaran algo tan importante que cambiaría la vida de Shun y Alice.

Y porque no hablaron – grito Dan

Porque Alice nos lo pidió – dijo Mylene

Lo que dijiste es verdad, Mylene – Dan, Shadow y Mylene escucharon una voz detrás de ellos no era posible justamente la persona que no debía enterarse, estaba ahí parado enfrente de ellos, nadamas ni nada menos que SHUN

Alice está esperando un hijo mío – empezó a decir Shun mientras se desmayaba

SHUN – GRITARON

Ya que veían al pelinegro desvanecerse

* * *

**Shun ya se entero OMG o: **

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo se que esta corto pero los estoy haciendo de este tamaño para dejarlos con el suspenso.**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


	15. Reconciliación

**Hola amigos seguí rápido con el cap. Ya que los tengo con ese suspenso y no quiero ser mala y porque me han dejado reviews gracias Rex-Kazami, Analice, Eemo Faairy, Arisu- Bakugan, Bakuganrules, Shana Kazami Fujisaki por sus reviews **

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS A TODOS **

**Y COMO ES MI CAPITULO NÚMERO 15 LO HARÉ MÁS LARGO Y CON MÁS SUSPENSO**

**Les dejo el cap. Para no quitarles más tiempo**

* * *

Alice está esperando un hijo mío – estas fueron las últimas palabras que dijo Shun antes de desvanecerse

Shun vamos reacciona – decía Dan desesperado dándole unos ligeros golpes

Debemos llevarlo rápido a la enfermería – dijo Mylene

Sí, Dan ayúdame a cargarlo – decía Shadow que empezaba a levantar a Shun

Ay voy – dijo Dan tomando un brazo de Shun, colocándolo alrededor de su cuello, al igual que Shadow y se fueron en camino a la enfermería.

ENFERMERA – gritaron Shadow y Dan que venían cargando a Shun, la enfermera al verlo

Rápido pónganlo en la camilla – dijo la enfermera – Mylene tráeme alcohol y algodón pero ya. Mylene fue por lo que le pidieron y se lo entrego a la enfermera

No reacciona – decía la enfermera – esto es muy grave, tendremos que trasladarlo a un hospital

A un hospital – repitió Dan en voz baja

No perdamos tiempo – dijo Shadow – Dan traes tu celular y tiene saldo

Sí – dijo Dan sacándolo de su bolsillo y entregándoselo a Shadow

Voy a llamar a una ambulancia – dijo Shadow tecleando el número

No tardo mucho tiempo en que llegara la ambulancia y se llevara a Shun, Runo y los demás estaban preocupados, Dan subió a la ambulancia para acompañar a Shun.

Mylene avísale – dijo Shadow susurrándole

Entre lo que dijo Shadow, Mylene recordó lo que hace unos momentos le había dicho Dan

* * *

_Flash back_

_Mylene, avísale a Alice del estado de Shun, ella debe enterarse – dijo Dan que ya tenía un pie arriba de la ambulancia_

_Pero – empezó a decir Mylene_

_No hay ningún pero, se trata del padre de su hijo, incluso estoy seguro que ella sigue enamorada de él, dile por favor – dijo Dan con una voz triste _

_Mylene al verlo entro en razón _

_Le diré – dijo Mylene y se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro_

_Gracias – dijo Dan y entro en la ambulancia_

_Fin del Flash back_

* * *

Sí Shadow – dijo Mylene y le envió un mensaje a Alice

_Alice es urgente necesito verte en el parque en este momento ven enseguida te voy a estar esperando_

_Mylene_

Alice estaba en la cocina de su casa y escucho sonar su celular

Un mensaje de Mylene – dijo Alice y lo leyó – Mylene no me enviaría nada si no fuera urgente – después de decir eso se quito el delantal que traía puesto se puso una chamarra con una capucha y fue en dirección al parque

_*Porque tengo este presentimiento como si algo malo ocurrió, espero que no sea nada grave*_ - pensaba Alice que iba caminando por la calle hacia el parque para reunirse con Mylene

Mylene estaba nerviosa quería que Alice ya llegara para darle la noticia de Shun.

Alice apúrate, porque tardas tanto – decía Mylene viendo su reloj como loca

Mylene eres tú – dijo una débil voz que provenía de un árbol

Alice, al fin llegas – dijo Mylene que se paró de la banca en la que estaba sentada

Qué paso – dijo Alice

Es acerca de Shun – dijo Mylene bajando la cabeza

No quiero saber nada de él – dijo Alice que ya se había volteado para regresarse ya que no quería hablar de ese tema

Alice, Shun está en el hospital y está muy mal – decía Mylene con una voz de hilo

Alice al escuchar eso se volteo rápidamente y se acerco a Mylene

Qué tiene Shun – pregunto Alice

Es larga la historia, verás Dan no sé cómo se entero de que Shadow y yo sabíamos dónde estabas y que estábamos en contacto, el punto es que nos fue a buscar y empezó a exigirnos para sacarnos información, y al final cedí y le dije que estaba embarazada – hiso una breve pausa y Alice se quedo con una cara triste – Pero, no nos percatamos de que Shun escucho todo y cuando volteamos se desmayo y Shadow y Dan lo llevaron de inmediato a la enfermería pero no reaccionaba entonces llamaron a una ambulancia para llevarlo de urgencia al hospital y Dan se fue con él para acompañarlo.

Shun – empezó a sollozar Alice y cayó en el llanto – Mylene llévame con él por favor quiero verlo, no quiero que nada malo le pase, llévame con él.

Ven conmigo – dijo Mylene y la tomo de la mano y entraron a un taxi

Por favor al Hospital los Ángeles – dijo Mylene

_*Shun perdóname, fui una tonta no vi el dolor grande que te estaba causando perdóname *_ - empezaba a decir Alice mientras las lágrimas corrían su rostro como la lluvia, mientras iban en camino al hospital

Dan vine lo más rápido que pude como esta Shun – dijo Ace

No ha salido el médico para dar el diagnostico, espero no sea grave – decía Dan que estaba sentado en la sala de espera y Ace se sentó a su lado – Y los demás

Al rato vienen les dije que me iba adelantar por si se ofrece algo – dijo Ace

Debí haber ayudado más – empezaba a decir Dan mientras unas cuantas lagrimas peleaban por salir

Hiciste lo que pudiste – dijo Ace

Espero y Mylene ya haya hablado con Alice – dijo Dan

Mylene ella sabía de Alice – dijo sorprendido Ace

Sí, le pedí que le avisara a Alice del estado de Shun – dijo Dan

Y porque no nos dijo nada - decía un enojado Ace

Alice le pidió a Mylene que no hablara – dijo Dan

Dan – gritaba una voz femenina

Mylene – dijo Dan, pero lo que más sorprendió al castaño fue – Alice – decía Dan al ver a la peli naranja que acompañaba a Mylene mientras se ponía de pie y Ace también

Shun como esta Shun – decía una desesperada Alice que movía a Dan, Pero lo que más sorprendía a Dan y Ace era la pancita de Alice. Pero más para Ace ya que Dan sabía que Alice estaba embarazada.

Todavía no sale el médico – dijo Dan

No nos queda otra que esperar – dijo Mylene

Pasaron unos minutos para que el doctor apareciera

Doctor como esta Shun – dijo Dan

Esta fuera de peligro – dijo el doctor

Y entonces el desmayo a que se debió – dijo Dan

El joven sufre deshidratación, y altos niveles de estrés y ha tomado calmantes por eso fue el desmayo – concluyó el doctor

Podemos pasar a verlo – pregunto Dan

Claro pasen pero uno por uno – dijo el doctor y se retiro

Alice pasa tú primero – dijo Dan abriéndole paso y la chica asintió y entró

* * *

Alice empezó a recorrer la habitación y pudo ver a Shun que estaba dormido, Alice se acerco a él y tomo una silla y se sentó a su lado

Shun perdóname no vi el daño que te cause – decía Alice mientras tomaba la mano de Shun y la ponía en su mejilla y una lágrima recorría su rostro

Alice – susurró el pelinegro lo cual tomo por sorpresa a la peli naranja provocando que esta volteara a verlo, ella veía como se iban abriendo los ojos de Shun le emocionaba ver de nuevo esos ojos ámbar que siempre estaban en sus pensamientos – Perdóname, yo nunca quise lastimarte todo es culpa de Chan

Shun, lamento no haberte escuchado solo me deje llevar por los hechos – empezaba a decir Alice hasta que sintió una mano en su pancita

Sabes Alice me gustaría ver a mi hijo crecer – dijo Shun y Alice ya no pudo controlar el llanto

A mí también Shun – decía Alice con una bella sonrisa

Te ves muy linda sonriendo, Alice – dijo Shun

Gracias por el cumplido – dijo Alice

Entonces me perdonas – pregunto Shun

Sí, quiero que mi hijo conozca a su padre al que no he dejado de amar ni un solo instante – decía Alice

* * *

Pasó un mes más volando Shun y Alice se unieron más que nunca en especial por una personita que venía en camino lo que alegraba más su vida. Pero no para todos era color de rosa ya que habían ciertas personas que no estaban muy felices que digamos

Maldita sea no funciono – decía Chan mientras lanzaba una patada hacia la mes

Tranquilízate, Chan si funciono por un momento pero Mylene y Shadow se interpusieron – dijo Joe

Ahora que haremos Shun y Alice están más unidos que nunca en especial porque ella está esperando un hijo de él – decía Chan que estaba furiosa

Y qué tal si ese bebé no naciera – dijo Joe

Que quieres decir – dijo con una voz misteriosa Chan

Qué tal si ese bebé, no llega al mundo – dijo Joe

Así que así es como funciona le mente del gran Joe – dijo Chan

Me agrada la idea, no está mal, no está mal – decía Chan – Y como haremos que eso pase

Haremos esto – y Joe empezó a decirle a Chan su plan

* * *

Ay Alice ya vas a cumplir tú séptimo mes de embarazo – dijo una voz chillona que era Julie

Y que harán – pregunto Runo

A que te refieres – dijo Shun

Donde van a vivir – dijo Runo

Vamos a vivir en mi casa – dijo Shun

Qué lindo una familia – dijo Mirra

Y ya saben que va a ser niño o niña – pregunto Billy

Preferimos no saberlo y que fuera una sorpresa – dijo Alice

Yo seré el padrino – dijo Dan

Y por qué tú – dijo Ace

Porque soy el mejor amigo de Shun y como mejor amigo merezco ese privilegio – dijo Dan

Ya me voy a casa – dijo Alice poniéndose de pie

Te acompaño – dijo Shun – Ya va a oscurecer

Claro, Shun – dijo Alice y se fueron a su casa

* * *

Me alegro que todo se haya arreglado – dijo Alice

A mí también – dijo Shun – No sé qué haría sin ti

Que romántico – dijo una voz que alerto a Shun y Alice y los puso nerviosos

Hola Shun, Hola Alice – dijo Chan

Tú – empezó a decir Shun – Ahora que buscas

Nada – dijo Chan mientras sacaba una navaja

Chan suelta eso – empezaba a decir Shun nervioso y Alice empezó a temblar

Vamos solo quiero jugar – dijo Chan

Vamos Shun no querrás arruinar la diversión – dijo Joe – que salió por la parte de atrás

* * *

*Que hago, debo proteger a Alice ante todo* - pensaba Shun que no lo dudó y cargo a Alice y se la llevó

No te escaparás tan fácil – dijo Joe y el junto a Chan empezaron a perseguirlos

Shun que haremos – decía Alice

Debo protegerte a ti y a mi hijo ante todo no importa si tengo que arriesgar mi vida – dijo Shun y paró y bajo a Alice – Alice corre y no te detengas, no importa lo que escuches tu sigue corriendo

No Shun yo no te pienso dejar, te acabo de recuperar y no quiero que nuestro hijo este sin padre – decía Alice y besó a Shun

Por eso deben salvarse ustedes corre – dijo Shun y la volvió a besar – Corre y si es posible busca ayuda, AHÍ VIENEN CORRE

NO – grito Alice y abrazó a Shun. Chan le dirigió la navaja a Alice, Shun se percato de eso y se volteó

NO SHUN – grito Alice

No hagas estupideces Chan, te acabas de meter en un grave problema – decía una voz posesiva era…

TÚ QUIÉN TE CREES – grito Chan

Pues yo soy el que impidió que cometieras la mayor estupidez de toda tu vida – dijo SHADOW

Como llegaron aquí – dijo Chan

Sabes Chan las paredes oyen – dijo Shadow

Lync gracias por avisarme de lo que iba a cometer estos idiotas – dijo Shadow

De nada aunque me debes una – dijo Lync

Sí, Sí te conseguiré una cita con esa chica – dijo Shadow – Shun, Alice se encuentran bien

Sí, gracias Shadow – dijo Shun

No es nada – dijo Shadow

Spectra me ayudas con esto – dijo Shadow

Ay voy espérame – dijo Spectra

Yo me encargo de estos tipos vayan a casa estoy seguro que estos imbéciles les pegaron un buen susto, además no creo que sea bueno para el bebé o sí – dijo Shadow

Ven Alice, vamos a casa – dijo Shun – Creo que siempre estaré en deuda contigo Shadow

No te preocupes, para eso son los amigos no – dijo Shadow y estrecho su mano con la de Shun

Sí, amigo – dijo Shun

* * *

**Ya pronto llegará el final **

**SHUN Y ALICE SE RECONCILIARON WIII**

**Shun: Gracias Sakari- san por hacer que me reconciliara con Alice**

**Yo: No hay problema Shun. Te lo mereces y tú también Shadow**

**Shadow: Gracias**

**Yo: ^ ^**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**

**SE DESPIDE SAKARI – SAN NOS VEMOS EN LA PRÓXIMA**


	16. Venganza

**Hola amigos como siempre les dejo el capitulo lo hice lo más pronto posible **

**Gracias x sus reviews**

**Sin más por el momento les dejo el capítulo**

**

* * *

**

Ese Shadow siempre se mete por donde no lo llaman – gritaba Joe como loco mientras golpeaba la pared del cuarto de Chan

Lo sé no tienes porque repetirlo – dijo Chan que estaba igual de enojada como Joe - Shadow Prove no es más que un estorbo para nuestros planes

Al decir eso Chan se formo una risa de malicia proveniente de Joe

Yo conozco esa sonrisa, que planeas Joe – dijo Chan

Sabes Shadow se interpone mucho en nuestros planes – decía Joe – No te parece que debemos quitarlo del camino

Como propones hacerlo – decía Chan más interesada

Veamos, para Shadow que es lo más importante – se preguntaba Joe aunque ya sabía la respuesta

Tal vez será… - empezaba a decir Chan – MYLENE

Exacto, que pasaría si algo malo le ocurriera a su querida Mylene, eso le dar una lección – decía Joe

Perfecto ahora dime que le haríamos – empezaba a sonar Chan con una emoción

Déjame ver, me gustaría hacerle algo que sea doloroso, pero a la vez lento que lo hiciera sufrir – decía Joe y entre esas palabras – YA SE ESTA ES LA MEJOR IDEA QUE HE TENIDO CON ESTO SHADOW PAGARA TODAS LAS QUE NOS HA HECHO – Chan puso una sonrisa de malicia al escuchar el plan de Joe

* * *

Shun, me asuste mucho – decía Alice mientras abrazaba a Shun

Alice no llores, no es bueno para el bebé – decía Shun correspondiendo el abrazo de la peli naranja

En la casa de la peli naranja se podía ver a un anciano subiendo las escaleras en camino a la habitación de su nieta

Alice – decía el abuelo mientras tocaba la puerta

Abuelo adelante – decía Alice y este último entro a la habitación – Que se te ofrece

Alice quería hablar esto contigo cuando Shun estuviera contigo y creo que este es el mejor momento – decía su abuelo

De que se trata – dijo Shun mientras tomaba la mano de la peli naranja

Shun Kazami, yo no sabía que tu eras el novio de mi nieta y mucho menos que fueras el padre del hijo que está esperando, Alice me dijo todo lo que había pasado y al decirme tuve una mala imagen tuya, pero al parecer todo se aclaro cosa que me da una gran alegría porque sé que voy a dejar a mi nieta en buenas manos, así que me gustarías saber que será de ustedes cuando nazca su hijo – dijo finalmente el abuelo de Alice

Gracias por su honestidad – decía Shun – Yo le propuse a Alice que nos fuéramos a vivir a mi casa, a su nieta y a mi hijo les faltara nada

No te preocupes abuelo – decía la peli naranja mientras tomaba la mano de su abuelo – siempre te vendré a visitar y podrás ver a tu bisnieto – del abuelo de Alice solo se podían observar unas pequeñas lágrimas – Me iré a vivir con Shun mañana

Si esa es tu decisión Alice yo la acepto, les deseo lo mejor desde el fondo de mi corazón – decía su abuelo mientras se apreciaba sus lágrimas

Gracias – dijeron Shun y Alice al unísono

Mientras tanto

* * *

Dan quítalo – decía una chica peli azul

No me digas que te da miedo – decía Dan entre risas

Te digo que lo quites – decía Runo tapándose la cara con un cojín

Bueno, Bueno, lo quito – dijo Dan y apago el televisor – No me digas que te dio miedo como la chica arrojaba a ese tipo contra la cámara

SÍ ME DIO MIEDO DAN KUSO – grito la peli azul

Lo siento voy a la cocina por más palomitas – dijo el castaño y se paro rumbo a la cocina

Runo se encontraba en casa del Dan viendo la película de Actividad Paranormal que al parecer le dio miedo a Runo. En ese momento cayó un trueno ya que estaba lloviendo lo que provoco que se fuera la luz en la casa del castaño

Dan – grito la peli azul que de por sí ya estaba asustada con la película, se asusto aún más que se fue la luz

Que ocurre – dijo Dan con una veladora en cada mano, al decir eso solo sintió como la peli azul se acerco a él y lo abrazó – te dio miedo el apagón - dijo Dan y fue en camino a la sala abrazado por Runo y al llegar puso las velas en una mesita y Runo y Dan se sentaron

Runo me acompañas mañana a ver el estreno de Actividad Paranormal 2 – dijo Dan y recibió un golpe de la peli azul – Auch y eso a que se debió – dijo el castaño adolorido

Sabes que no me gustan las películas de terror – dijo enojada la peli azul – Si no me gusto la primera que te hace pensar que me gustara la segunda

No te comportes de esa manera en mi casa Runo – dijo Dan – Que tal si nos escuchan is papás

No hay nadie Dan, tú me dijiste que se fueron de viaje tus papás – dijo Runo cruzada de brazos y volteando la mirada en eso el castaño puso su cuerpo encima de ella y la beso con una pasión que envolvió a la peli azul

* * *

A la mañana siguiente

Mylene se encontraba caminando en el parque muy tranquila camino a la escuela y empezó a escuchar unos pasos que se le hacían muy sospechosos

_*Parece que alguien me sigue, mejor acelero el paso*_ - decía Mylene mientras empezaba a caminar con un poco más de prisa y escuchó que las pisadas de la persona que la seguía también aceleraban el paso, Mylene volteo un poco para ver quien la podría estar siguiendo, pero solo vio a una persona con unos lentes oscuros y una gabardina negra la miraba, ahora si lo que hizo Mylene fue correr y el tipo hizo lo mismo, Mylene corrió pero llego a un callejón de salida y lo único que le quedaba era plantarle cara.

Que quieres – dijo la oji celeste con una gran confianza

Vengo por ti – dijo el joven con una voz muy seductora y se empezó acercar, Mylene al escuchar eso le empezaron a temblar las piernas

_*Mylene porque no te mueves, reacciona, reacciona*_ - decía Mylene que estaba aterrada respecto a lo que dijo el chico que no sintió cuando este le dio un golpe por la nuca y empezó a desvanecerse. El chico al agarrarla

Si eres hermosa, al parecer Shadow no tiene tan malos gustos, me podría divertir un buen rato contigo – dijo el muchacho y empezó a recorrer el cuello de Mylene – ahora solo falta Alice – decía con una mirada de malicia mientras se llevaba a Mylene

* * *

_*Mylene*_ - le pasó como un rayo en la cabeza a Shadow que estaba recostado en el árbol de siempre - _*Que es este sentimiento, algo pasó, yo nunca reacciono así, contrólate Shadow debes estar exagerando, Mylene es fuerte no creo que le haya pasado nada malo*_

_

* * *

_

Ya la traje, ahora solo falta ella – decía el chico mientras recostaba a Mylene y hablaba con alguien

Te felicito, no creí que fueras tan rápido – decía una voz femenina

Debo darme prisa, no te preocupes Mylene mañana tendrás compañía – le decía mientras le susurraba al oído y recorría su mano por su cuerpo, Chan solo observaba, pero Joe al hacer contacto con la piel de la chica esta despertó – Vaya ya era hora

Mylene al despertar estaba desconcertada que hacia allí, con Joe y Chan

Que hago aquí – decía Mylene alterada

Tranquila, no te hare nada, bueno por ahora – decía Joe mientras se quitaba las gafas y la gabardina que traía puesta– Chan nos dejarías solos

Con mucho gusto, ya me voy nos vemos mañana – dijo Chan y cerró la puerta y se fue

Al fin solos, sabes Mylene eres muy guapa, al parecer Shadow no tiene tan malos gustos eres muy linda para estar con un tipejo como Shadow – decía Joe mientras se acercaba a Mylene de una manera muy acosadora y ella solo se alejaba, pero termino chocando con la pared y este la besó y empezó a pasar su mano debajo de su blusa, ella forcejeaba para que la soltara pero no podía

JOE QUITATE, DEJAME, DEJAME – gritaba Mylene con lágrimas – SHADOW – gritó con todas sus fuerzas pero era en vano de todos modos el chico era más fuerte - _*Shadow, perdóname por no ser fuerte, yo solo quería ser tuya* _- eran los pensamientos de la chica, ya que Joe le quito lo que para una mujer es lo más preciado

* * *

**JOE ERES UN HIJO DE…**

**SHADOW BUSCA A MYLENE**

**BUENO ESTO ES LO QUE LES DEJO, EL SUSPENSO**

**QUIERO DARLES UN AVISO**

**TERMINANDO ESTA HISTORIA QUE YO CREO QUE LE FALTAN DOS O TRES CAPITULOS TENGO EN MENTE OTRA HISTORIA IGUAL DE SHUNXALICE ESO ES TODO HE QUERDO DECIRLO DESDE HACE MUCHO Y NO HAYE MEJOR OCASIÓN QUE ESTA.**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


	17. Búsqueda

**Hola amigos sigo aquí con el fic ya que los tengo con el suspenso y porque se pone cada vez más interesante el fic**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS**

**Sin más por el momento los dejo con el capítulo**

**

* * *

**

Mylene estaba tendida en la cama temblando por lo ocurrido que le daba un pánico el recordarlo

Como amaneciste Mylene – decía Joe a su oído lo que asustaba a la chica – Olvídalo – dijo Joe y se pudo de pie y tomo su celular y tecleo un número

* * *

_Hola Shadow – dijo Joe en voz alta lo que provoco que se abrieran sus ojos_

_Que quieres imbécil – decía Shadow_

_Solo quería decirte que tu querida novia Mylene es mucho para ti – decía Joe con una voz pícara_

_Shadow no contesto_

_Me la pase de maravilla con tu novia, se me olvidaba dile a Shun que disfrute a Alice las últimas horas que tienen – dijo Joe y colgó_

_

* * *

_

Disfrútala Shun, tienes solo unas horas para estar con ella, si yo fuera tú lo haría – decía Joe mientras volteaba a ver a Mylene – No te preocupes Mylene muy pronto ya no estarás sola – dijo Joe y le dio un beso en la frente a Mylene

Nos vemos – dijo Joe y salió de la casa y cerró

Shadow, Shadow rescátame – decía Mylene mientras soltaba el llanto

Es hora de ir por la otra – decía Joe mientras se ponía sus gafas – es tu turno Alice

* * *

Shun se encontraba dormido y Alice se encontraba en el jardín cortando flores

Que día más relajante – decía Alice – Verdad que si lo es bebé

A lo lejos se hallaba alguien con gabardina viendo a la chica peli naranja cortando flores

Te ves hermosa Alice aunque estés embarazada esa belleza nadie te la quita – decía Joe mientras se iba a cercando disimuladamente – me gustaría seguir observándote pero tengo el tiempo medido

Alice estaba de espaldas y se estaba parando cuando solo sintió como la tomaban de la cintura

Shun contrólate – dijo Alice y se volteo y vio que no era Shun sino Joe

Hola Alice –dijo Joe

SHUN – grito Alice pero este le tapo la boca

Shun se despertó y vio por la ventana como alguien tenía a Alice

ALICE – grito Shun y fue corriendo a donde estaba y alcanzó a Joe

No te acerques Kazami – dijo Joe – O le irá muy mal a tu querida Alice – decía mientras la tenía del cuello

Suéltala – decía Shun

Quieto o le pego un tiro – dijo Joe sacando una pistola lo que espanto más a Alice y Shun pero más a Alice

No le hagas daño – decía Shun

Así me gusta que estés quieto – dijo Joe y un carro se paro atrás de él y abrió la puerta trasera

ALICE- gritaba Shun ya que Joe la estaba metiendo al auto y se la llevaba y este último corría detrás de él, el auto tomo el camino que iba rumbo al parque y este entro a él pero en el camino chocó con Shadow

* * *

Que ocurre Shun porque estás así – dijo Shadow

Ese auto se está llevando a Alice debo salvarla – le grito Shun a Shadow mientras volvía a correr tratando de alcanzarlo

Llevarse a Alice – repitió Shadow en voz baja y recordó

Dile a Shun que disfrute a Alice las últimas horas que tiene

JOE – grito Shadow y siguió a Shun hasta que logró nivelarse con él

Shadow – dijo Shun sorprendido – Porque

Ese imbécil en la mañana me hablo y me dijo que te dijera que disfrutaras a Alice las últimas horas – dijo Shadow con una voz seria – Y porque Mylene y él –Shadow bajo la cabeza y su cabello oculto su mirada lo que preocupo a Shun, que no se dieron cuenta que los iba arrollar un auto hasta que sintieron como algo los jalaba para atrás y estos caían al suelo

Que no se fijan por donde van – grito un chico con una voz que reconoció Shun enseguida

Dan – dijo Shun

Si quien creías que era – dijo el castaño

Deben tener cuidado que hubiera pasado si no los hubiéramos jalado – dijo una voz que también reconoció

No sé – dijo Shun – Ace

Gracias chicos – dijo Shadow

Que estaban haciendo en media calle – dijo Dan que seguía enfadado

Un tipo se llevo a Alice y lo perseguía – grito Shun – No tengo idea quien era, Alice estaba en el jardín grito, yo salí, y la tenía agarrada, yo me empecé acercar, el tipo saco una pistola, y luego la subió al auto, el cual yo perseguía, luego Shadow se me unió- y lo señaló

Y el sujeto quien es – pregunto Ace

Cierto Shadow tu dices que te habló –decía Shun volteando a verlo – Quien era – dijo Shun acercándose más al peliblanco

Era Joe –dijo Shadow cerrando los ojos al mencionarlo

Ese bastardo – decía Shun agarrándose el cabello – debemos encontrarlo y rápido ese maniático es capaz de hacerle daño a Alice

Como lo podemos encontrar – dijo Dan

Una idea le paso de repente a Shun por la cabeza

Chan – repitió Shun estaba seguro que ella sabría del paradero de Alice, ya que siempre era cómplice de las fechorías de Joe

Chan – repitieron los demás

Shadow sabes donde vive – dijo Shun desesperado

Sí sé, no hay que perder tiempo hay que buscarla, síganme – dijo Shadow

* * *

**Por otro lado**

Alice, te ves muy linda – dijo Joe mientras le daba un empujoncito a Alice a la cama

Ya tienes compañía – dijo Joe lo que desconcertó a Alice y este salió del cuarto dejándolas bajo llave, Alice volteó y vio a Mylene toda acobijada

Mylene, que haces aquí – dijo Alice acercándose a Mylene

Ese maldito de Joe – decía Mylene mientras unas gotas brotaban de sus ojos

Que te hizo, Mylene – decía Alice que ya estaba más angustiada

Me violo – dijo Mylene

A Alice se le vino a la mente cuando había conocido a Joe, todos sus momentos con él hasta que él quería hacerlo mismo que hizo con Mylene

Mylene – decía Alice con tristeza

Shadow nunca me lo va a perdonar – decía Mylene agarrando la almohada con fuerza y soltando el llanto que ya no podía aguantar y se abalanzó a Alice y esta la recibió

Shadow te va a perdonar, ese maldito de Joe debe pagar por esto – decía Alice

* * *

Que es lo que sigue Joe – dijo Chan

Vamos a dejar que se alarmen un poco –dijo Joe

Ok, me voy a mi casa, quiero descansar un rato – dijo Chan poniéndose de pie ya que se encontraba sentada – Nos vemos al rato

* * *

Esta es la casa de Chan – dijo Shadow

Al parecer no hay nadie – dijo Dan

No estarán sus padres – pregunto Ace

Chan no tiene padres, bueno si tuvo, solo que fallecieron cuando tenía 7 años y desde entonces vive sola, pero como sus padres eran ricos le dejaron una gran herencia – dijo Shun

Habrá que esperar a que llegue – dijo Shadow que ya estaba a punto de sentarse y en eso un carro se estaciono en el garaje de la casa de Chan, y vieron como la chica bajaba de dicho vehículo

Ahora que – dijo Dan mientras él y los demás se ocultaban y el castaño volteo a verlo – OIGAN Y SHUN – grito Dan y volteo y vio como el pelinegro le tapaba la boca a Chan

Shun que haces – dijo Ace mientras él y los otros iban a ese lugar

DIME DONDE TIENE JOE A ALICE – decía Shun que estaba rabioso, peor de aquella vez que fue a pedirle a Chan una explicación

No sé – decía Chan que más bien balbuceaba ya que tenía la mano del pelinegro tapándole la boca

Shun la pues lastimar – decía Dan

Donde tienen a Mylene – dijo Shadow sereno y Shun quito su mano de la boca de Chan pero la sujetaba de la cintura para que no escapara

Pregúntale a Joe –dijo Chan con una sonrisa, la expresión de Shadow cambio y apretó el puño

DONDE ESTA TE EXIJO UNA RESPUESTA O TE MATO SI ES NECESARIO – grito Shadow lo que espantó a Chan, ella sabía que Shadow era capaz y mucho más enojado como estaba

Está en una casa cerca del muelle ahí tiene a Alice y Mylene – dijo Chan – Yo si fuera ustedes me apresuraría

Tú vienes con nosotros para comprobarlo – dijo Shun – Dan pásame esa cuerda que está ahí – decía Shun señalándola, Dan se la dio y este a ato a Chan de las manos y los pies y la metió al carro

Vamos Shadow – dijo Shun metiéndose al carro y arrancándolo

Los acompañamos-dijo Dan y Ace dijo lo mismo

Sí – dijo Shun – váyanse a tras Chan es fuerte y puede que se desate vigílenla

Entendido – dijeron los dos y se metieron, Shadow iba en el asiento de copiloto

Sabes manejar – pregunto Shadow

Si maneje un Go-Kart puedo manejar un auto – dijo Shun

Si pero es muy diferente manejar un Go-Kart que un Mercedes AMG – dijo Shadow

Y tú sabes manejar – pregunto Shun

No – dijo Shadow

Mejor ni hables – dijo Shun y hecho el carro de reversa y fue en dirección al muelle

_*Alice resiste, ya voy por ti*_ - decía Shun mientras él junto con los otros iban rumbo al muelle por Mylene y Alice

* * *

**Aquí termina el capitulo, espero les haya gustado**

**Que pasara con Alice y Mylene**

**Llegaran a tiempo Shun y Shadow**

**Como terminaran Joe y Chan**

**Como siempre los dejo con el suspenso**

**Muajajaja**

**Nos vemos **

**Bye**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


	18. Rescate, reencuentro y destino

**Hola amigos aquí otra vez con el capítulo ya que no quiero dejarlos con el suspenso, ya que los deje así con el capítulo pasado soy mala Muajajaja**

**REX-KAZAMI, EEMO-FAAIRY, ARISU-BAKUGAN, ACEXMIRRAyALICEXSHUN, BAKUGANRULES, , 3759MISAKI, KIRA KUROSAKI, LEIRENITA638 GRACIASX SUS REVIEWS Y SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS A TODOS**

**SIN MAS POR EL MOMENTO LES DEJO EL CAPÍTULO**

**

* * *

**

Shun acelera – decía Shadow desesperado

Como que acelere va a 120 km por hora y es un milagro que todavía no nos mate – grito Dan que iba atrás junto con Ace

Shun bájale – decía Ace

Debemos llegar pronto, cada minuto que pasa me preocupo más por Alice al igual que Shadow por Mylene – grito Shun

Shun veo el muelle, ahí está la casa es de dos pisos, apresúrate – grito Shadow que iba pegado al vidrio sin perder de vista el muelle

Ahí vamos – dijo Shun y acelero y todos se agarraron de los asientos – Listo – dijo Shun y vio a todos con cara de vomitar – No sean niñas y ya bajen

* * *

Todos bajaron y también a la rehén que era Chan y como la tenían con una cinta en la boca se la quitaron de una forma muy brusca

Ahora dime en que habitación están Alice y Mylene – dijo Shun serio

Hasta crees que te diré, primero muerta antes de verte con Alice – dijo Chan con un tono desafiante

No entiendo que te ha hecho Alice, para querer hacerle daño – le grito Shun

Nada, solo me gusta verlos sufrir – le grito Chan sin ningún miedo a Shun en la cara

Estás loca – dijo Shun

No hay que perder tiempo mejor vamos buscándolas – dijo Dan – Ace y yo nos hacemos cargo de Chan mientras ustedes buscan a Alice y Mylene

Concuerdo con Dan y si Joe llega a escapar lo podremos agarrar – dijo Ace

Entendido – dijo Shun – Les dejó la loca aquí

Todavía crees que no hare nada para zafarme de esto, no me conoces Shun – dijo Chan desafiándolo, tratando de sacar al pelinegro de sus casillas

Sé que eres capaz, por eso – dijo Shun y le dio un golpe en la nuca y se desmayo – listo ahora no causara problemas

Se te paso la mano Shun – dijo Shadow

No, vamos Shadow, Dan Ace les encargó – dijo Shun y se dio la vuelta junto con Shadow rumbo a la casa

Suerte – dijo Dan

* * *

Veamos, tengo dos lindas chicas ya me divertí con una y otra está embarazada – decía Joe mientras se tambaleaba en una silla y giraba una pistola con sus dedos – que suertudo soy

Alice y Mylene estaban asustadas por la forma en que Joe giraba la pistola, ya que temían que en algún momento Joe soltara un plomazo y las hiriera.

No nos hagas daño Joe – decía Alice – por favor se que todavía queda un poco de bondad en tu corazón

Lindas palabras Alice, la verdad me conmovieron – decía Joe con una son rica burlona – sigue soñando en mi corazón no hay nada de bondad, todo se esfumo desde el día en que vi como asesinaban a mis padres, desde ese día toda la bondad que tenía se extinguió como una llama y me gusta más así

Joe – susurró Alice - _*Enserio yo alguna vez me enamore de alguien así*_

_

* * *

_

Alice donde estas – decía Shun en voz baja

Será una casa de dos pisos, pero tiene muchas habitaciones – dijo Shadow

Shun mejor busca arriba, yo me encargo de revisar aquí abajo, para abarcar terreno si las encuentro te grito – dijo Shadow

Muy bien – dijo Shun y empezó a subir las escaleras

* * *

Espero que Shun y Shadow ya las hayan encontrado – dijo Dan

Apenas entraron – dijo Ace que estaba recargado en el Mercedes

Lo sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto – dijo Dan

Para serte honesto yo siento lo mismo – dijo Ace y miro a Chan que estaba tendida en el suelo

Así que ahí están – dijo una voz

* * *

Quiero entrar me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho – dijo Dan

No te arrepientas Kuso, creo que fue la mejor elección que has tenido en tu vida aparte de Runo Misaki – dijo una voz que Dan al escuchar no lo creía que maldita sea tenía que estar haciendo ese tipo ahí

Que maldita sea haces aquí – empezó a decir Dan con un tono más serio – MASQUERADE

Solo vine a echarle una mano a Joe – dijo Masquerade

Así que tu también eres su cómplice quien lo diría, dos ratas juntas – dijo Dan – ahora ya no podre contenerme

Ni yo, ahora podre tomar mi venganza por la golpiza que me distes – dijo Masquerade con un tono más desafiante que hacía que el castaño se enfadara

Masquerade se acercaba a Dan y este ya tenía listo el puño para impregnarlo en la cara del rubio, pero se sorprendió ya que el rubio corrió directo por Chan dándole un golpe a Ace para quitarlo.

Reacciona Chan – decía Masquerade y la chica empezó abrir los ojos lentamente

Que pasó – dijo Chan – Masquerade era hora que llegarás

Sí, recibí tu mensaje y no dudé en venir de todos modos Joe ya me había mantenido al tanto de los sucesos – dijo Masquerade

Siempre te enteras de todo – dijo Chan

No del todo, no sabía que Dan Kuso fuera estar presente, pero mejor para mí – dijo Masquerade con una sonrisa que demostraba cinismo

Debemos deshacernos de estos dos y ayudar a Joe que esta solo con Mylene y Alice, Shun y Shadow entraron a la casa a buscarlo y van con la intención de deshacerse de Joe – dijo Chan

Quien lo manda a ser tan idiota – dijo Masquerade – debió consultarlo conmigo antes de hacer semejante estupidez, creo que analiza mejor un perro que él, prepárate Chan

No tienes porque decirlo – dijo Chan poniéndose de pie con intención de atacar a Ace

Ahora – dijo Masquerade y el junto con Chan fueron por Dan y Ace que ya estaban listos

No porque seas una mujer, pienses que no te voy a golpear – dijo Ace lanzándole una patada a la chica que se consumió por el dolor

No creas que te vas a deshacer de mi así de fácil – dijo Chan

Masquerade y Dan se estaban agarrando a golpes y lanzándose patadas

* * *

Bueno esto ya se me está haciendo aburrido, así que mejor de una vez por todas me deshago de ustedes ya que tuve diversión – dijo Joe – quien será la primera me echare un bolado – decía Joe mientras sacaba una moneda, y nuestra afortunada es, quien lo diría TÚ – dijo Joe y soltó un plomazo

Alice – grito Shun

Alice y Mylene tenían los ojos cerrados pero no sintieron nada ni Mylene que era a quien le iban a soltar el plomazo hasta que vio

SHADOW – grito Mylene

SHADOW NO – gritaba Mylene mientras se arrodillaba en donde estaba Shadow

No podía dejar que te lastimara – decía Shadow escupiendo sangre

Eres un maldito – dijo Mylene poniéndose de pie

Cállate – dijo Joe con la intención de volver a disparar pero alguien lo tomo de la muñeca y le desvió el disparo – TÚ QUÉ HACES AQUÍ

Vine por Alice – dijo Shun – dándole a Joe una patada en el estomago provocando que este soltara la pistola

Alice ten mi celular y llama una ambulancia – grito Shun, Alice lo tomo y marco – Por mientras me encargo de Joe

* * *

_Cruz roja necesito una ambulancia – decía Alice desesperada_

_Por el muelle – seguía_

_Es un herido de bala – decía Alice pero ahora llorando_

Shadow no me dejes – decía Mylene

Si muero siempre estaré contigo – decía Shadow

No Shadow no puedes dejarme sola – decía tomado su mano y pasándola por su mejilla que estaba húmeda por sus lágrimas

Y esto – dijo Shun dejando a Joe tirado en el piso

Alice estás bien – dijo Shun abrazándola y esta correspondiéndolo

Shun tuve miedo – decía Alice

No llores más estoy aquí contigo – dijo Shun que estaba de espaldas

Nunca serás feliz Kazami – dijo Joe tomando fuerza y agarrando la pistola que estaba en el piso cerca de él y dirigiéndola a Shun

SHUN – grito Alice

Y...

* * *

**Hasta aquí el cap. Los deje de nuevo con el suspenso**

**SOY MALA, MALA, MALA**

**Espero les haya gustado lamento haberlo subido un poco tarde pero ya saben la tarea y aparte de que estoy emocionada por la convención de anime.**

**Nos vemos**

**Sakari san**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


	19. Soledad

**Hola amigos aquí sigo ya que he recibido amenazas de parte de , gracias x tus amenazas **

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS**

**Sigo ya que se que quieren saber si Shadow está vivo o está muerto, si a Shun le dan el balazo, que pasa con Dan y Masquerade mejor no les hago perder el tiempo y empiezo a escribir.**

**

* * *

**

Nunca serás feliz Kazami – dijo Joe tomando fuerzas y agarrando la pistola que estaba en el piso cerca de él y dirigiéndola a Shun

SHUN – grito Alice y Shun reacciono rápido y se volteo para una cita con el destino, pero no sintió nada

Maldita pistola me quede sin balas – decía Joe azotándola al piso – No importa mejor el modo antiguo y eficaz – dicho lo último sacó su típica navaja y se empezó acercar a Shadow y Mylene – aún no te mueres sí que eres persistente, siempre fuiste un estorbo y eso te pasa por entrometerte, no importa no te va a quedar mucho tiempo – dijo y apunto su navaja hacia el

NO – grito Mylene y agarro a Joe de la muñeca y empezó a forcejear, pero la fuerza de Joe era mayor y la empujo

Mylene – dijo Alice

Me había olvidado de ti – dijo Joe y se dirigió a la chica rápido, que ni Shun pudo reaccionar y se la llevo a la terraza de la casa y Shun lo siguió

* * *

Mylene ve a buscar a Dan y Ace para que ayuden a Shun – decía con esfuerzo Shadow

No te puedo dejar aquí – decía Mylene llorando

Estaré bien – dijo Shadow

No finjas, ya pronto vendrá la ambulancia – decía Mylene – prométeme que resistirás

Mylene ambos sabemos que no voy a resistir – decía Shadow tomando su mano – prométeme que serás feliz

Shadow no digas esas cosas – le grito Mylene

Aún enojada te ves linda – decía Shadow tratando de reír

* * *

Uhh – la respiración de Dan estaba agitada

Eso es todo lo que tienes Kuso – decía Masquerade que estaba igual o más cansado que Dan

Claro que no MASQUERADE – dijo Dan y le soltó un puñetazo

Chan no le podía dar un golpe a Ace ya que el chico era igual de ágil que ella

Chan vamos no quiero golpearte – dijo Ace – no es mi estilo

Y tú crees que me importa tu estilo – dijo Chan y intento lanzarle otra patada que el chico esquivo con facilidad

Tú no te das por vencida, que chica más persistente – decía Ace

* * *

Joe suelta a Alice – le gritaba Shun a Joe mientras iba subiendo las escaleras

Sí como no – dijo Joe

Shun ayúdame – es lo que gritaba Alice que desesperaba más a Shun, Joe tenía en su poder lo que Shun más amaba y su única razón de existir Alice y su futuro hijo

Joe eres un maldito – grito Shun y escucho como Joe se carcajeaba

Esto es muy divertido – dijo Joe y entró en un cuarto junto con Alice y la sentó – quédate quieta o tu bebé sufrirá las consecuencias, debo avisarle a Chan y marcó al celular de Chan

El celular de Chan empezó a sonar mientras peleaba con Ace quien no tenía ni un rasguño, y como un breve descanso contesto

* * *

_Que ocurre Joe – dijo Chan_

_Oye ven al cuarto, tu sabes cuál – decía Joe_

_Pues dudo mucho que vaya – dijo Chan_

_Y eso a que se debe – dijo Joe_

_Se debe a que Masquerade y Joe estamos protegiendo tu trasero estamos reteniendo a Dan y Ace – empezó a decir y la sonrisa que se dibujaba en Joe empezó a desaparecer_

_Deja lo que estás haciendo y ven de inmediato vamos a ponerle fin a esto – dijo Joe y tanto Chan como Alice se sorprendieron _

_Como digas – dijo Chan y colgó_

_

* * *

_

Bueno Ace es hora de mi retirada, Masquerade ven – grito Chan – Ya viene lo bueno

Ya era hora – dijo Masquerade y esquivo el último golpe que Dan había lanzado y fuero rápido a la casa

Hay que tener cuidado Shun se encuentra dentro – dijo Chan

Oigan regresen – grito Dan quien los empezó a perseguir junto con Ace

Chan yo me quedo ve con Joe – dijo Masquerade

Si es lo que quieres – dijo Chan y siguió, Chan abrió delicadamente la puerta y se percato que no estuviera el pelinegro y entró y se dirigió a un pasadizo que conectaba al cuarto donde estaba Joe

* * *

Porque tarda tanto – decía Joe y al decirlo apareció Chan

Listo, Masquerade se está ocupando de Dan y Ace – dijo Chan, Alice se les quedo viendo

_*Masquerade también planeo esto*_ - pensaba Alice

Alice, cuánto tiempo sin vernos – decía Chan mientras jugueteaba con el cabello de la peli naranja – es momento que desaparezcas

Ahhhhhh – decía Alice y finalmente grito - SHUN

Shun escucho el grito

Alice –dijo Shun que había percibido bien el sonido y hayo la habitación donde tenían a Alice y fue de inmediato

Cállate – le grito Joe a Alice, pero era tarde Shun había entrado y vio a Alice llorando

Si yo fuera tú la soltaría – dijo Shun

Sí claro Kazami – dijo Joe – Chan ya sabes qué hacer

De acuerdo – dijo Chan y se volteo y tomo a Alice y se la llevo por el pasadizo secreto, pero en vez de salir por la ventana, salió por el muelle

Suficiente – dijo Shun y golpeo a Joe pero este lo tomo y lo arrojo por la ventana y Shun quedo colgando

Te ves bien ahí Kazami – dijo Joe acerándose a él, Shun desvió la mirada y vio como Chan se llevaba a Alice al muelle

*Debo salvarla*- pensó Shun y se soltó pero con sus habilidades cayó bien y fue a perseguir a Chan

CHAN – grito Joe – SHUN VA EN DIRECCIÓN HACIA TI

Muy tarde – dijo Chan y jaló a Alice para que cayera por el muelle que estaba muy elevado, pero Shun llegó a tiempo y tomo a Alice de la otra mano y la hizo girar y Chan que la tenía de la otra mano por el impulsó que hizo el pelinegro, Chan cayó por el muelle y solo se vio como a Shun y Alice los salpicaba el agua del mar cuando miraron por la orilla, solo vieron a Chan derramando sangre ya que se golpeo con una piedra que había. Joe que lo vio se dio cuenta que ya no tenía escapatoria y regreso a la habitación.

Chan – dijo Joe en voz baja como si tuviera un remordimiento de conciencia

Shun gracias – decía la peli naranja abrazándolo mientras las lágrimas pasaban por sus mejillas

Ya pasó – dijo Shun

Debemos regresar falta Joe y Shadow está gravemente herido, Mylene debería tener compañía – dijo Shun – Vamos

* * *

Shadow, resiste ya pronto llegara la ambulancia – decía Mylene

Mylene no voy a soportar más – decía Shadow

Se escuchaba una sirena

Escuchas Shadow – decía Mylene tratando de levantarle el ánimo – Ya llegó la ambulancia

Mylene – se escuchó una voz que era la de Alice – la ambulancia ya llegó

Ya pronto estarás bien Shadow – dijo Mylene con una sonrisa y Shadow solo cerró los ojos – Y Shun

No sé, me dijo que solo viniera contigo Mylene – dijo Alice

* * *

Shun iba subiendo las escaleras con las manos en los bolsillos con la cabeza cabizbaja y con el cabello tapándole el rostro iba decidido y abrió la puerta

Joe – dijo Shun – Daté por vencido

Ja jajaja – decía Joe – Nunca me atraparas Shun, nunca serás feliz

Joe estás perdido, Chan ya no está, Masquerade esta noqueado allá abajo, Alice y Mylene están a salvo, la ambulancia ya llego y se llevaran a Shadow y tu estas completamente solo – dijo Shun con una voz fría – Ya no tienes escapatoria empezaste solo y así terminaras

Joe empezó a dar pasos hacia atrás se iba acercando a la terraza y se puso de espaldas a la barda de la terraza, nadie me podrá atrapar nadie – dijo Joe y se tiro

JOE – grito Shun corriendo para intentar atraparlo pero no lo logró

_*En una parte tienes razón Shun empecé solo y terminare solo, sin mis padres, sin mi hermano y sin Chan a quien nunca le pude decir que la amaba, pronto estaré junto a ti*_ - decía Joe hasta que llevo al frío y duro piso

* * *

**Joe, Chan murieron**

**Masquerade golpeado**

**Shadow se salvo**

**Alice y Mylene están a salvo**

**Y Shun salvo a las personas que más quiere**

**Aviso: Me gustaría que me dijeran que les gustaría que fuera el bebé de Shun y Alice**

**NIÑO O NIÑA**

**Para que vaya buscando el nombre**

**Nos vemos en la próxima**

**Bye **

**Sakari – san**

**DEJEN REVIEWS **


	20. Niño o niña

**Hola amigos aquí sigo con el fic en el capítulo pasado nos quedamos con que murió Chan y Joe**

**Y les pedí que me dieran sus comentarios acerca de que querían que fuera el bebé de Shun y Alice**

**, 3759misaki, Analice, Kira kurosaki, Sakura Kazami, Eemo Faairy, Arisu-bakugan, Rex-Kazami, ACEXMIRAYALICEXSHUN, , DomiiCalifornia,**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS Y A TODOS**

**Sin más por el momento seguimos con el fic**

**

* * *

**

JOE – grito Shun corriendo para intentar atraparlo pero no lo logró

_*En una parte tienes razón Shun empecé solo y terminare solo, sin mis padres, sin mi hermano y sin Chan a quien nunca le pude decir que la amaba, pronto estaré junto a ti*_ - decía Joe hasta que llego al frío y duro piso

Joe – susurró Dan y Ace que vieron como Joe se tiraba de la terraza

JOE – grito Shun quedándose en la barda y viendo como Joe cerraba los ojos y hacia una sonrisa – NO QUERÍA QUE ACABARAS ASÍ

Shun se lanzó de la barda y se acerco al cuerpo de Joe y se tiro

Habrás hecho cosas horribles, pero NO DEBÍAS MATARTE – al gritar lo último Dan y Ace se aceraron

Que ocurrió aquí – pregunto Dan

Joe se tiro de la terraza – dijo Shun

Y Chan – pregunto Ace

Cayó del muelle – dijo Shun – Y Shadow

Ya está en la ambulancia, Mylene se va ir con él – dijo Dan

Dile a un paramédico que venga aquí y otro que vaya al muelle – dijo Shun que se puso de pie

Está bien – dijo Dan y se fue con Ace

* * *

Shun – dijo Alice que iba hacia él, pero no pudo hablar al ver a Joe tirado – Shun tú…

Joe se suicido – dijo Shun – No quiso afrontar las consecuencias

Alice solo se puso a llorar y Shun la abrazo

No llores, sabes que no me gusta verte así – decía Shun

No quería que Joe muriera, nos habrá hecho daño pero no merecía eso – decía Alice que no podía controlar el llanto

Lo sé, Alice – dijo Shun

* * *

Había pasado un mes desde lo ocurrido en el muelle todos estaban emocionados ya que solo faltaban un mes para que naciera el bebé de Alice y Shun. Todos estaban reunidos en la cafetería

Solo falta un mes para que nazca mi sobrinita – decía con una voz chillona Julie

No grites – le grito muy enfadada Runo

Mira quién es la que grita – le devolvió Julie

Tranquilas – dijo Dan y tomo a Runo del brazo para sentarla

Tu igual Julie – dijo Billy haciendo lo mismo

Y ya díganos que va ser niña o niño – decía Mirra entusiasmada

Sí, Mirra tiene razón nos tienen con la duda – dijo Ace poniendo su brazo alrededor de Mirra lo que hizo que la chica se sonrojara y se pegó mas a Ace

No, de hecho ni nosotros sabemos – dijo Alice

Apostaría que si es un niño sería igual de cascarrabias que Shun – dijo Dan lo que molesto a Shun

Yo que tú mejor ni hablo Dan – dijo Shun apuntándole una mirada asesina a Dan

Y si fuera una niña sería igual que Alice aunque también podría ser un niño pero puede que se parezca a Shun – decía Mirra

Porque mejor no escogemos un nombre aprovechando que estamos todos aquí – dijo Julie

No es mala idea – dijo Runo

Están de acuerdo Alice, Shun – pregunto Julie y ambos asintieron

Perfecto – dijo Runo

Qué pasaría si fuera un niño – pregunto Dan – que obvio será un niño

Será una niña – dijo Runo

YA VAN A EMPEZAR – grito Shun – Hasta por buscarle un nombre al bebé ya van armar pleito

Lo siento – dijeron Dan y Runo

Todos digan un nombre si fuera niño – dijo Dan

MMMM

Y tienen alguna idea – pregunto Alice

No - dijeron todos excepto Shun al unisonó

Shun tu no contestaste tienes uno en mente – pregunto Ace

No sé – dijo Shun

Sí tienes uno en mente no finjas Shun – dijo Alice poniéndole una linda sonrisa

Puede que sí – dijo Shun

Dinos – dijeron todos

Ge… Gerard – dijo Shun

GERARD – pregunto extrañando Dan

De donde sacaste ese nombre – pregunto Ace

De niño leía manga y uno de los que leía era Fairy tail y había un personaje en especial que me gustaba y se llamaba Gerard – dijo Shun un poco avergonzado

Yo igual lo leía – dijo Alice

Fue el único manga que leí – dijo Alice igual apenada

Bueno ese queda y aquí va lo más importante si fuera una NIÑA – grito Julie

Que se llame igual que su madre – dijo Dan – De por sí es un nombre bonito

Dan, cuando tengas un hijo le pondrás el mismo nombre que su madre – dijo Runo

Dan al escuchar lo que dijo Runo no pudo evitar sonrojarse

Qué te pasa – pregunto Mirra

Nada, nada – dijo Dan con la cabeza cabizbaja

Todos digan nombres – dijo Runo

KUSHINA

MIHO

MINAGI

YACHIYO

MOMOKA

INAMI

LIA

ALICE

Ahhhhhh – dijeron todos hasta Shun por lo último que dijo Dan y este solo se llevo la mano atrás

Son muchos nombres – dijo Mirra

Mejor que lo escojan los papás – dijo Ace

Vale – dijeron todos excepto Shun y Alice

Ya va anochecer, será mejor irnos Mirra – dijo Ace

Sí, creo que tienes razón – dicho lo último y Ace y Mirra se pusieron de pie

Nos vemos – dijo Ace

* * *

**Ace y Mirra**

Me pregunto que se sentirá ser mamá – pregunto Mirra a lo que Ace se sonrojo –te duele algo Ace

Nada, sigamos – dijo Ace – Porque te gustaría saber cómo se siente ser mamá

No sé, puede que sea porque yo no conocí bien a la mía ya que falleció cuando era muy chica – dijo Mirra

Lo siento no debi preguntar – dijo Ace

No te preocupes Ace – dijo Mirra

Sabes no te he dado mi regalo – dijo Ace

Regalo – repitió Mirra

Sí, por aniversario de cuando nos conocimos – dijo Ace

No es necesario con estar contigo es más que suficiente – dijo Mirra tomando el brazo de Ace lo que hizo que se estremeciera y se sonrojara

Aún te sonrojas que lindo tevés – dijo Mirra

No me sonroje – dijo Ace evadiendo la mirada de Mirra

Sí claro y los pingüinos vuelan – dijo Mirra tratando de irritar a Ace pero no tuvo éxito – Ya no es divertido, no te enfadas

Yo nunca me podría enfadar contigo – dijo Ace y le dio un beso a Mirra a lo que la chica correspondió

* * *

Shun y Alice se encontraban ya en su casa listos para dormir ya que Alice se sentía muy cansada

Shun tu qué quieres que sea nuestro bebé – pregunto Alice que estaba acostada tocando su pancita

No importa si es niño o niña, con que nazca fuerte y sano es suficiente para mí – dijo Shun acostándose al lado de Alice dándole un beso en los labios

Vas a ser un padre muy cariñoso – dijo Alice

Tú crees – dijo Shun

Si lo creo estoy absolutamente segura – dijo Alice

Y tú la madre más tierna y hermosa – dijo Shun – A dormir debes estar cansada

*Eres muy protector Shun, que bueno que te encontré* - dicho lo último Alice y Shun se quedaron dormidos

* * *

**QUE LINDO SHUN VA SER UN PADRE CARIÑOSO**

**Yo: Shun te puedo hacer una pregunta**

**Shun: Adelante**

**Yo: Enserio te gusta Fairy tail**

**Shun: (Tartamudeando) Sí**

**Yo: Sí no estoy sola y no me esperaba que tu personaje favorito fuera Gerard**

**Shun: ¬¬ **

**Yo: ^^**

**Bueno los nombre que menciones fueron los primeros que se me vinieron a la mente si alguno les gusta díganme me encanta leer sus opiniones sin más por el momento me retiro**

**Bye **

**Sakari – san**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


	21. KAOS en el centro comercial

**Hola amigos aquí de nuevo con otro cap. Al parecer he recibido muchos comentarios sobre el bebé de Alice y Shun y puede, puede que en este cap. Ya nazca el bebé de Shun y Alice.**

**Perdón por la tardanza pero estoy a punto de entrar a exámenes del segundo bimestre y las carreras ustedes han de comprender y aparte el proyecto que dejo el profe de mate ¬¬**

**Arisu-bakugan, 3759misaki, Rex-Kazami, Eemo-Faairy, ACEXMIRAYALICEXSHUN, Analice, , Kira Kurosaki, Hime-chan196, Sakura Kazami**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS Y A TODOS**

**Sin más por el momento sigamos con el fic**

**

* * *

**

Una brisa rozaba el cabello de un pelinegro y una peli naranja y los rayos del sol atravesaban las ventanas provocando que se despertaran, una linda joven que tenía 9 meses de embarazo se tapaba los ojos para que no le pegaran los rayos del sol

Despierta dormilona – le susurraba Shun al oído

Quiero dormir más – decía Alice – 5 minutitos más, por fa

Bien voy a preparar el desayuno – dijo Shun y se paró de la cama y fue a la cocina y pasaron unos minutos y un rico aroma inundo el cuarto de la peli naranja

Que rico – decía Alice mientras se ponía las pantuflas y se dirigía a la cocina – Que cocinas Shun

Hot cakes, quieres – dijo Shun

Sí – decía emocionada Alice

No – dijo Shun y Alice frunció el ceño

No le quieres dar de desayunar a tu hijo, Ves bebé tienes un padre muy egoísta – decía Alice hablándole a su pancita lo que hacía que al pelinegro se le dibujara una sonrisa, que por alguna razón le gustaba ver a Alice hablándole a su futuro bebé

No te enojes – decía Shun mientras le servía su desayuno a Alice y esta se puso feliz y los dos como una familia empezaron a desayunar

* * *

**Dan y Runo**

Iban caminando por el centro comercial ya que al parecer Runo quería comprar ropa de bebé y Dan iba cargando las bolsas en total iba cargando 10 bolsas

Runo, deja de comprar – decía Dan que estaba agotado

Deja de quejarte – le decía Runo

Llevas un buen de ropa y no creo aguantar una más – decía Dan mientras se tambaleaba por las bolsas

DAN KUSO TU TE OFRECISTE ACOMPAÑARME AHORA NO TE QUEJES – le grito Runo y todos se quedaron viendo al castaño y la peli azul

Yo no me ofrecí, tú me dijiste que vendríamos a ver la guitarra eléctrica que tanto te gusto – dijo Dan enfadado – Y QUE PASO NI FUIMOS A LA TIENDA A VER LA DICHOSA GUITARRA Y AHORA TERMINO COMO TU SIRVIENTA CARGANDO TUS BOLSAS QUE ESTAN REPLETAS DE COSAS PARA BEBÉ – le grito en la cara a Runo y esta se enfado y empezó a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas

RUNO no llores, no llores, no era mi intención – decía Dan tratando de calmar a Runo – MIRA YA NO ESTOY ENOJADO SIGUE COMPRANO YO CARGARE TODAS LAS BOLSAS – la peli azul al escuchar eso dejo de llorar y puso una sonrisita de satisfacción

Entonces vamos a esa tienda – dijo Runo jalando a Dan que estaba a punto de tirar las bolsas

* * *

Shun y Alice iban por el centro comercial ya que faltaba poco para que naciera su bebé fueron a comprar biberones, pañales, ropita etc.

Mira Shun ahí hay cositas lindas para el bebé – decía Alice entusiasmada y Shun rio y acompaño a Alice

Está bien, vamos – dijo Shun y entraron

* * *

Ace y Mirra estaban en el mismo centro comercial el pobre de Ace iba igual que Dan

Mirra ya basta de compras ya estoy harto – grito Ace

Por favor – dijo Mirra poniendo ojos de perrito y Ace tuco que acceder a las peticiones de su novia

* * *

Shun y Alice estaban comprando ropita para su bebé y viendo en especial una cuna donde estaría su tan esperado hijo

Mira Shun está es perfecta – decía Alice mientras examinaba la cuna

Sí, está linda – decía Shun – Es de madera y de estética solida y combina con cualquier color

Como sabes eso – pregunto Alice

Por nada – dijo Shun desviando su mirada por la vergüenza y Alice le dedico una sonrisa

Compramos esta – le decía Alice

Sí – dijo Shun que ya estaba sacando la tarjeta de crédito, Shun ya estaba a punto de pagar, pero alguien choco con él – Fíjate por dónde vas idiota

A quien le dices idiota – decía cierto castaño

Dan – dijo Shun

Shun – dijo Dan

Que haces aquí – pregunto Shun

Runo me obligo a venir aquí para comprarle ropa a tu futuro hijo y mira como he acabado por eso – le grito Dan a Shun

COMPERMISO – grito un chico de pelo verdoso que se estaba cayendo ya que se tropezó con las bolsas que Dan había tirado al suelo – IMBECIL, A QUIEN SE LE OCURRE PONER SUS BOLSAS EN MEDIO CAMINO

Ace – dijo Mirra que venía detrás de él y vio como el chico se cayó

Mirra mira que has provocado, por obligarme a venir contigo, sabes que no me gusta cargar tus cosas y aún así lo haces – le grito Ace que estaba en el piso a Mirra y a la chica le empezaron a salir lágrimas

ERES UN IDIOTA – le grito Mirra en frente de toda la gente que hasta el cajero se quedo con la boca abierta y Ace vio como la chica salía del establecimiento corriendo

NO MIRRA ESPERA – le gritaba Ace mientras se ponía de pie – DAN CUIDA LAS BOLSAS PORFA

No Ace yo – le empezaba a decir Dan ya que de las 10 que llevaba ahora tendría que cargar otras 10 – HOY NO ES MI DÍA

Shun se paro ignorando todo y pagó la cuna

Shun que ocurrió porque tanto alboroto – decía Alice que venía acompañada por Runo

DAN KUSO QUE HACES EN EL PISO – le grito Runo

Aquí descansando – dijo Dan en tono burlón – ESTOY EN EL PISO PORQUE ME TROPEZE CON ESTE PELINEGRO Y PARA COLMO ACE TAMBIEN SE TROPEZO Y PROVOCOQUE MIRRA LLORARA Y FUE CORRIENDO TRAS ELLA Y ME DIJO QUE CARGARA SUS BOLSAS

* * *

Mirra iba corriendo por todo el centro comercial y Ace persiguiéndola

Mirra espera, maldita sea deja de correr – le gritaba Ace, Mirra simplemente lo ignoraba no quería saber nada relacionado con él, Mirra salió del centro comercial y se dirigió al estacionamiento y se puso a llorar

Ace eres un idiota – decía entre llanto

Mirra – decía Ace que venía exaltado – Yo no quería decir eso

Pues lo hiciste – le grito Mirra

Mirra perdóname, yo no quería gritarte, pero la situación – decía Ace, Mirra lo miro y por la expresión del rostro de Ace se notaba que estaba arrepentido

Te perdono, pero no lo hagas de nuevo – dijo abrazándolo

De acuerdo – dijo Ace y le dio un beso

* * *

Shun y Alice iban caminando por el centro comercial y fueron a comer

Que quieres que compre – le pregunto Shun

Sushi – dijo Alice

Ok, voy hacer el pedido – dijo Shun

Sí – dijo Alice

Paso un tiempo y Alice se empezó a sentir mal le dolía el vientre, al parecer empezaban las contracciones

Bebé, aquí no – decía Alice tratando de soportar el dolor

Alice ten – dijo Shun poniendo el sushi en la mesa y vio el rostro de Alice – te encuentras bien que te pasa

Ya viene – decía Alice

Vámonos al hospital – decía Shun que no lo dudo ni un segundo así que cargo a Alice y se la llevo al auto y fueron de inmediato al hospital, y atendieron de inmediato a Alice, Shun saco su celular para avisarle a los demás

_DAN_

_DILE A LOS DEMÁS QUE ESTOY EN EL HOSPITAL, ALICE PRONTO VA DAR A LUZ_

Porque tiemblo – decía Shun que trataba de controlarse, y una enfermera se acerco a él

Usted es Shun Kazami – dijo la enfermera

Sí, pasa algo – decía Shun

La señorita Alice ya va dar a luz y me pidió que le avisara, quiere acompañarla – le decía la enfermera

Sí – dijo Shun levantándose y siguiendo a la enfermera

* * *

**HASTA AHÍ**

**El suspenso que mala soy **

**Yo: Ya va a nacer el bebé de Alice y Shun, Shun como te sientes**

**Shun: Nervioso**

**Yo: Vamos, no estés nervioso ya va a nacer tu hijo**

**Shun: Glup**

**Yo: ¬¬**

**Espero les haya gustado ahora sí el capítulo siguiente el bebé de Alice KAWAI**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


	22. Bienvenidos

**Aquí amigos continuo con esta historia, EL BEBE DE ALICE Y SHUN YA VA NACE wiii**

**Emoción**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS**

**Les dejo el cap. Par no quitarles más tiempo**

**

* * *

**

Sí – dijo Shun y siguió a la enfermera - _*Shun deja de temblar contrólate*_ se decía mientras tomaba su mano que temblaba

No se ponga nervioso – le decía la enfermera – aquí es, póngase esta bata por favor – le extendió la bata y se fue

Gracias – decía Shun pero al parecer la enfermera no lo escucho – No ha llegado Dan y los demás, tal vez estén ocupados, que hago aquí parado debo darme prisa

Shun se la puso al igual que el cubre bocas y entro a la habitación

* * *

Pasaron unos minutos

* * *

Vamos Alice tu puedes – le decía Shun mientras tomaba su mano y Alice hacía su mayor esfuerzo

Un poco más – decía la doctora

Alice – decía Shun

Sí puedo – decía Alice que estaba roja

No falta mucho – decía la doctora

Alice solo gritaba y al terminar el grito pudo escuchar como lloraba el bebé, y en la cara de Alice se dibujaba una sonrisa

Bien hecho Alice – decía Shun mientras ponía su cabeza junto a la de Alice

Es una NIÑA, fuerte y sana – dijo la doctora – Cárguela – decía mientras le extendía la bebé a Shun

Shun carga a nuestra hija – decía Alice

Shun extendió sus brazos y tomo a la niña se podía ver sus cejas medio anaranjadas sin duda había sacado el color de cabello de Alice y su piel era blanca al igual que s madre, la pequeña empezó a llorar y Shun la puso a lado de su madre

No llores bebé – decía Alice, pero sintió un fuerte dolor y empezó a quejarse

Que ocurre – decía Shun desconcertado, la doctora solo fue a revisar

Viene otro bebé en camino – dijo la doctora sorprendida y a listo de nuevo todo – haga otro esfuerzo, Shun tomo a la niña

Alice – susurraba Shun

Alice estaba roja del cansancio, totalmente agotada

Alice vamos tu puedes – decía Shun y fueron palabras alentadoras para Alice

Se escucho el llanto de un bebé

Felicidades es un NIÑO – dijo la doctora

Shun puso la bebé al lado de Alice de nuevo y cargo al niño tenía sus cejas negras y la piel medio morena sin duda alguna era la viva imagen de su padre

* * *

Enfermera aquí se encuentra Alice Gehabich – decía un exaltado Dan que en vez de decirlo con delicadeza se lo grito a la cara

No grites Dan – decía Runo

Un caso perdido – dijo Ace poniendo su mano en la frente – Shun dijo que estaba en este hospital y todavía preguntas si esta, idiota

Que dijiste Ace – decía Dan alzando el puño

_*Suspiro*_ En que habitación se encuentra Alice Gehabich – pregunto Mylene

Habitación 126 – dijo la enfermera

Muchas gracias – dijo Shadow ahora – OIGAN ya sabemos en qué habitación se encuentra

Te seguimos – dijeron todos

* * *

Alice ya estaba en su habitación junto con Shun, ella cargaba a la niña y Shun al niño

Se parece mucho a ti Shun – dijo Alice

Y la niña a ti – le devolvió Shun

* * *

Oigan – grito Dan dando un portazo que provoco que los bebés lloraran

Mira lo que provocaste idiota – dijo Billy

Sí Dan – ahora Ace y el junto con Billy le dieron un golpe

Quiero ver a mi ahijada – dijo Julie con su voz chillona y al ver bien pudo observar que Shun y Alice cargaban cada uno a un bebé

Porque hay dos bebés – pregunto Julie

Fueron gemelos – dijo Alice – más bien, cuates porque no se parecen – corrigió Alice

Qué hermoso – dijo Mylene

Felicidades – dijo Shadow

Y como se llamaran – pregunto Baron

Bueno, ahora que lo piensan – dijo Alice dudando – me gustaría que el niño se llamara Gerard

Y la niña – pregunto Runo

Mei – dijo Shun, se me hace un nombre bonito – Ya que significa comienzo y esto es un comienzo para nosotros

Shun nunca te había escuchado hablar así – dijo Dan

Puedo cargar al niño – dijo Ace

Con cuidado – dijo Shun entregándole a Gerard

Pero empezó a llorar al pequeño roce

Devuélveselo a Shun – dijo Dan preocupado y Ace se lo devolvió

Y el bebé empezó abrir los ojos y pudieron ver unos lindos ojos ámbar

Oie Shun saco tus ojos – dijo Ace

Enserio – dijeron todos y se acercaron a ver

Podría ver – dijo Alice y Shun fue con ella y Alice vio los ojos de Gerard

Igual que los de Mei – dijo Alice, la, bebé tenía medio abiertos los ojos y se apreciar un poco los ojos de topacio

Genial – dijo Baron

Esto merece una foto – dijo Julie sacando la cámara – Primero los padres – Se colocaron Shun y Alice

Bien ahora todos – y no dudaron y se pusieron en posición

Permítanme configurarla – decía Julie - Ya esta todos sonrían

Y se hizo presente el flash

Ahora Gerard y Mei – empezaba a decir Alice

BIENVENIDOS

* * *

**Hasta aquí lo puse corto para que esto no acabe así de rápido**

**Yo: Sacaron tus ojos Shun**

**Shun: Sí ^^**

**Un niño y una niña la mayoría quería que fuera una niña y otros un niño y que fueran gemelos y así fue**

**Espero les haya gustado**

**YA MUY PRONTO VA A TERMINAR (NO QUIERO T-T)**

**BYE**

**SAKARI –SAN**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


	23. Un año

**Aquí sigo con el fic ya que no tengo nada que hacer solo esperando los resultados de los exámenes (gotita estilo anime y un gran suspiro)**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS**

**Para no quitarles más tiempo les dejo el cap.**

**

* * *

**

Bienvenidos – dijo Alice con una cálida sonrisa

Runo – dijo Dan – deja a la niña

Runo cargaba a la niña con una ternura

Mirra – dijo Ace, Mirra cargaba al niño y ponía una sonrisa

Está hermoso el niño – dijo Mirra – se parece mucho a ti Shun no solo por los ojos

Es lo mismo que me dijo Alice – dijo Shun

Cuando te dan de alta Alice – pregunto Shadow

Tal vez dentro de dos días – dijo Alice mientras cargaba de nuevo a la niña

Bien creo que debemos irnos – dijo Runo – Ya es tarde

Sí tienes razón – dijo Dan – Nos vemos Shun

Bye – dijeron los demás

* * *

Al fin paz – dijo Shun y se sentó al lado de Alice junto al niño

Quienes serán sus padrinos – pregunto Alice

No sé – dijo Shun

Me gustaría que la madrina de Mei fuera Runo – dijera Alice – Y el padrino Dan, tu escoge los del niño

Veamos, no quiero que la madrina sea Julie, Mirra podría ser una buena opción sí creo que Mirra y el padrino Shadow el nos ha ayudado mucho – dijo Shun

Perfecto – dijo Alice

* * *

Pasó un año

* * *

Gerard era un niño muy guapo para tener un año su cabello negro sedoso y su piel medio morena y sus lindos ojos ámbar, Mei una niña peli naranja y la piel de su madre y los ojos de su padre, cumplían un año y sus padres les organizaron una fiesta.

Ven Gerard con tu madrina – decía Mirra con los brazos abiertos

Mida – decía Gerard mientras gateaba para ir con su madrina y llego y Mirra lo cargo

Bien hecho Gerard – decía Mirra

Mirra – decía Ace – baja al niño

Porque habría de hacerlo – decía Mirra

Olvídalo – dijo Ace

Ya regresaron – dijo Shun – Como les fue

Bien – dijo Mirra

Y tú Ace – pregunto Shun

Vivir 5 meses en Alemania con Mirra, no es cosa fácil – dijo Ace

Y Alice – pregunto Mirra

Está en el patio con los demás – dijo Shun

* * *

Mei ven con tía Julie – decía Julie y la niña frunció el ceño – Te parecerás físicamente a tu madre, pero por dentro eres igualita a Shun

Mami – dijo la pequeña peli naranja y Alice fue con ella

Que ocurre mi cielo – dijo Alice cargando a la niña

Tía Julie me molesta – dijo Mei

Julie no la molestes – dijo Alice protegiendo a la niña

Está bien – dijo Julie

Duno – decía Mei estirando sus bracitos para ir con su madrina

Ven conmigo Mei – dijo Runo que cargo a la niña

Nan – dijo Mei

Que paso pequeña – dijo Dan que estaba al lado de Runo – Ya llegaron tus padrinos

Runo, Dan – dijo Alice

Hola Alice sabes donde esta Shun – pregunto Dan mientras Runo le daba a la niña para que Dan la cargara

Esta allá con Shadow y Ace – dijo Alice

* * *

Shun – dijo Dan mientras cargaba a la niña

Gerard – dijo Dan – Se parece cada vez más a ti

Todo mundo ya sabe eso – dijo Shadow

Shalow – dijo Mei mientras intentaba zafarse de los brazos de Dan para ir con los de Shadow

Quiere que la cargues – dijo Dan

Ven – dijo Shadow, pero oh sorpresa Mei le empezó a jalar el cabello – Mei eso duele – la niña solo se divertía y los demás se reían hasta Gerard

Le gusta tu cabello – dijo Ace

No es gracioso – dijo Shadow mientras quitaba la manita de Mei de su blanca cabellera

Deja que se divierta así es como te hace Gray el cabello y eso que es igual que el tuyo – dijo Mylene que venía con un niño peliblanco y ojos azules y piel medio morena

Gray es diferente Mylene, verdad hijo – dijo Shadow

Gray no le contestaba, y los demás se empezaban a reír

Mylene había quedado embarazada dos meses antes de que Alice diera a luz y le pusieron el nombre de Gray

* * *

Oigan y Billy – dijo Mirra

Billy está afuera, fue a visitar a su tío que está en Francia al parecer está enfermo – dijo Julie

Y Baron – pregunto Runo

Igual de viaje – dijo Alice

Saben chicas quiero decirles algo, que ha Ace no le he comentado – dijo Mirra con intriga

Y todas la escucharon

* * *

Pues anúncialo ahorita – dijo Julie y grito – TODOS VENGAN, MIRRA DEBE DECIERLES ALGO MÁS BIEN A ACE

Mirra se sonrojo

Que es Mirra – dijo Ace que venía con los demás

Na…da – dijo Mirra escondiendo su rubor

No te hagas Mirra dile – decía Runo animándola

Ace yo… yo… yo… - tartamudeaba Mirra y Julie le dio un golpe

Estoy embarazada – dijo finalmente

Solo se escucho como Ace caía al suelo

Ace – dijo Mirra exaltada y fue a ver de inmediato a Ace

Se desmayo – dijo Dan

No Dan – dijo Shadow

Ayúdenme - gritaba Mirra

* * *

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Se la creyeron verdad el fic todavía sigue acaso creían que lo iba a dejar así, sería muy aburrido dejarlo de esa manera y mejor continuemos va**

**

* * *

**

Agua o algo – dijo Mirra pero Ace ya empezaba a reaccionar y la tomo de la mano

Lo que dices es verdad – dijo Ace

Sí, Ace – dijo Mirra toda roja

Ace se volvió a desmayar

Ace, deja de desmayarte – le gritaba Mirra

Dan ayúdame a ponerlo en el sofá – dijo Shun

Está bien – dijo Dan agarrando a Ace de un brazo y Shun del otro

* * *

Pasaron 15 años

* * *

**Hasta aquí ahora sí aquí termina el cap. Hasta aquí amigos **

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo **

**Bye**

**Sakari – san**

**DEJEN REVIEWS ^^**


	24. Me enamore en un día

**Hola amigos aquí de nuevo a dejarles el último cap. De esta historia T_T (No quiero)**

**Shun: No te deprimas**

**Yo: Para ti es muy fácil decirlo**

**Shun: o-o **

**Yo: Así me gusta calladito**

**Espero les guste el cap.**

**GRACIAS A TODOS X SUS REVIEWS**

**

* * *

**

15 años después

Mei y Gerard tenían 16 años e iban en segundo semestre, Mei igualita a su madre y Gerard a su padre, pero lo que compartían era el carácter de Shun

Apúrate Mei – dijo Gerard mientras tocaba la puerta del cuarto de su hermana

Ya voy – dijo Mei salió mu arreglada

Vamos a la escuela, no ha una fiesta – dijo Gerard un poco fastidiado por la espera – Espera será por… déjame recordar su nombre empezaba con G y terminaba con RAY

Cállate – su hermana lo empezó a perseguir y su hermano se burlaba pero choco con su padre

Que te ocurre Gerard – dijo Shun

Ven aquí – grito Mei pero Gerard se hizo a un lado y choco con Shun

Mei, que te pasa – dijo Shun un poco enfadado

Papá, Gerard me molesta dice que me gusta Gray – dijo la chica pelirroja

Gerard – dijo Shun y le dirigió una mirada de no te pases a su hijo

Es que es verdad, porque crees que se pone roja cuando viene a la casa – dijo Gerard

Shun vio a Mei

Después hablamos vayan a la escuela, se les hace tarde – dijo Shun mientras se ponía de pie y se arreglaba el saco

Nuestros hijos están creciendo – decía Alice mientras bajaba las escaleras

Es verdad – dijo Shun y fue a las escaleras y se puso en frente de Alice y la besó

* * *

Hola chicos – grito Gerard

Que paso – dijo Gray, él hijo de Shadow y Mylene tenía el cabello blanco como el padre y los ojos de la madre y la piel medio morena – Hola Mei

Mei se sonrojo y Gray se le quedo viendo

Y Ren – pregunto Gerard, Ren era el hijo de Dan y Runo

Atrás de ti – señalo Gray

Ren tenía el cabello castaño y ojos medio rojos como su padre no se parecía en nada a su madre

Que tal, oie Gerard ¿donde esta tu novia? – pregunto Ren

¿Novia? – Repitió Mei – Vaya, vaya Gerard con que tienes novia, ¿Quién es?

No sé de qué hablas – dijo Gerard y evadió la mirada de su hermana

No les has dicho – dijo Gray

Todos saben excepto yo – dijo Mei y se empezó acercar a su hermano, pero tropezó y Gray la atrapo y Mei se puso roja

No te lastimaste – dijo Gray y la chica rápido se quito

No, Gracias – dijo Mei – Bien, dime Gerard

De acuerdo es… Erza – dijo Gerard

Erza – repitió Mei

Erza era la hija de Ace y Mirra ella era idéntica a su madre solo que con el cabello hasta la cintura, no se parecía en nada a su padre, solo un poquito en el carácter.

Si – contesto Erza lo que hizo que Mei saltara de un susto

Me espantaste – dijo Mei

Lo siento – dijo Erza y miro a Gerard y él se sonrojo y de igual manera Erza

Erza eres la novia de mi hermano – pregunto Mei

Ahhhhhh, Gerard – empezaba a tartamudear

Sí, Erza es mi novia – dijo Gerard y su hermana no se lo creyó

Gerard – dijo Erza ocultando su rubor

Nunca lo hubiera creído hermano, pero no tenías porque ocultarlo, me voy a mi salón después hablamos – dijo Mei para luego darse la vuelta e irse, pero Gray se le quedo viendo

Oie Gray, que tanto le ves a mi hermana – dijo Gerard frunciendo el ceño, igualito a su padre

Nada – dijo Gray y volteo para que no vieran que estaba totalmente rojo

Te gusta Mei – dijo Ren, llevándose las manos atrás de sus cabeza

No es cierto – le grito Gray

Si claro – dijo Ren provocando a Gray

Tú igual le gustas a mi hermana – dijo Gerard

Que – dijeron Ren, Gray y Erza, pero más Gray

Si no quieres que te la bajen, ve y dile, porque en nuestro salón hay un chico rubio llamado Max que está interesado en Mei – dijo Gerard

Max era el hijo de Masquerade, el mundo es tan pequeño ¬¬

Enserio – dijo Gray y apretó su mano

Gerard – le grito un chico rubio – Que pasa Max

Le voy a decir hoy a Mei – le dijo Max muy feliz

Caray, enserio, hoy – empezaba a decir Gerard, volteando a ver a Gray sin cesar

Sí, le diré en el receso, luego nos vemos voy al salón – dijo Max y se fue

Gray, a donde vas – dijo Gerard ya que Gray se fue corriendo

Debes pararlo – le dijo Erza tomándolo del brazo

No está muy enojado, o eso creo – dijo Gerard – Te dejo en tu salón yo ya debo entrar a mi salón

De acuerdo – le dijo Erza

_*Espero Gray no cometa una estupidez*_ - pensaba Gray

* * *

Receso (Que rápido ojala y así fueran los de mi escuela T_T)

* * *

Mei estaba sentada en una banca que se encontraba en la azotea viendo el cielo, era igualita a sus padres, y se escucho como se abrió la puerta y por ella entraba Gray

Mei estás aquí – decía el peliblanco

Sí – dijo Mei sonrojada

Te quería decir algo – dijo gray y se quedo en frente de ella - _*Como puedo gustarle a alguien como Mei, ella es hermosa al igual que su madre enserio le gustare, según Gerard le gusto y el nunca miente*_

Que me ibas a decir Gray- pregunto Mei

Quería decirte que tú me… - pero fue interrumpido

Mei ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – grito un chico rubio desde la primera planta y Gray y Mei se asomaron

_*Maldita sea, justamente cuando me llenaba de valor*_ - pensaba Gray

Mei se aparto de la barda por donde se asomo, se veía triste, pero se tropezó con una tubería e iba caer al suelo

Mei, cuidado – le dijo Gray que quedo en frente de ella y Mei se sonrojo, Gray veía los labios de la chica él, los anhelaba ya no aguantaba, eran de él y no de Max, se fue acercando más hasta que le dio un suave beso que se fue volviendo uno más apasionado. Max apareció y vio a Mei y Gray besándose, el era un buen perdedor no era como su padre se dibujo una cara de tristeza

_*Así que estabas enamorada de Gray, yo te quiero ver feliz aunque no sea conmigo*_- pensó Max y se dio la vuelta

Gray y Mei se separaron por falta de aliento

Mei yo… yo te amo – le decía Gray

Yo igual Gray – le contesto

Quieres ser mi novia – pregunto Gray la chica solo lo volvió a besar

Sí – le decía la chica mientras lo besaba

* * *

Papá – gritaba Mei que llegaba como loca a su casa

Mamá – ahora era Gerard

Que pasa – dijo Shun que iba saliendo de la cocina

Debemos decirles algo muy importante – decía Gerard

Vamos a la mesa – dijo Shun

Haber díganme que es eso tan importante – decía Shun mientras se sentaba

Bien los escuchamos – dijo Alice

Primero tú Gerard – dijo Mei

No, las damas primero – dijo Gerard

No seas cobarde – le grito Mei

Está bien – dijo Gerard había perdido – ERZA ES MI NOVIA

Shun que tomaba agua la escupió

QUE DIJISTE GERARD – dijo Shun impresionado

Tranquilízate Shun no le veo nada malo, además Erza es muy bonita no por nada es la hija de Mirra – dijo Alice muy tranquila

Ahora tú Mei – dijo Gerard

GRAY ES MI NOVIO – grito Mei

Shun se desmayó, se fue atrás con todo y silla

Shun – grito Alice mientras lo ayudaba

PAPÁ – gritaron Mei y Gerard y fueron a ayudarle a su mamá

Le impacto la noticia – dijo Alice – Pero no importa, su papá y yo aprobamos sus noviazgos

Enserio – se quedaron Mei y Gerard con cara no hay problema

Shun está regresando en sí y vio a Mei

Mei, Gray es tu novio – dijo Shun medio mareado y Mei asintió – Bien lo apruebo, mínimo no es un idiota – dicho lo último se desmayo de nuevo

PAPÁ, SHUN – gritaban Alice, Gerard y Mei

* * *

Llego la Navidad todos estaban reunidos habían pasado 8 años más. Gerard se caso con Erza y Gray con Mei. Ren se casó con la hija Julie que había regresado de España ya que no vivían en Japón su hija se llamaba Lia era rubia y piel blanca, pero con los ojos de su madre. Al inicio Runo no creyó que su nuera fuera la hija de Julie, pero lo aceptó

Todos están felices – dijo Shadow mientras tomaba de la cintura a Mylene

Sí, después de tantas cosas que pasamos – le siguió Shun

No hay que recordar esas cosas – dijo Ace

Estoy de acuerdo con Ace – dijo Dan

Papá – se acerco Mei a Shun

Sí, Mei – dijo Shun con una voz cálida

Gray y yo queríamos darte una noticia – dijo Mei sumamente feliz

Sí, dime – seguía Shun

Vas a ser abuelo – dijo Mei en la sala se escucho como algo caía era Shun que se desmayó

Otra vez – dijo Alice y fue con Shun

Ren espero que no me salgas ahorita con algo como esto – dijo Dan

QUE – dijo Ren asustado

Ren es responsable Dan – dijo Runo

Yo confió totalmente en mi hijo – dijo Dan

Y nosotros en Erza – dijo Ace- Verdad Mirra

Claro que sí – dijo Mirra

Y su hija y Gerard le salió una gotita estilo anime

Sus vidas habían cambiado ya no había problemas todo era felicidad, Shun estaba feliz de haber tenido unos hijos maravillosos y su linda Alice por la que había luchado y enfrento todo con tal de estar con ella y claro con la ayuda de sus amigos que siempre estuvieron con él y todo empezó ese día cuando él y Alice se encontraron en los casilleros y sus miradas se cruzaron y el momento en que se declaro a la luz de la luna, sí Shun Kazami se ENAMORO EN UN DÍA

* * *

**Fin**

**LLEGUE AL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA GRACIAS A **

**, Eemo-Faairy, Hime-chan196, Tamao Kazami, Kira Kurosaki, Erlymisaki, arisu –bakugan, Rex – Kazami, Analice, ACEXMIRAYALICEXSHUN, Sakura Kazami, , DomiiCalifornia, Bakuganrules, leirenita638, Shana Kazami Fujisaki, GivingYouUp, LaRoussSeidy, Blackrose2797, fandita-eromena, Runotrigera98, darkmagicianprincess, Utau Hoshina**

**Y A TODOS QUE SIGIERON ESTA HISTORIA SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO**

**ESPERO MUCHO VOLVER A ECRIBIR OTRA HISTORIA, POR AHORA ESTOY CON **_**EL ÁNGEL DEL CIELO**_

**PRONTO ESCRIBIRE OTRO SHUNXALICE, SI QUIEREN QUE SEA DE OTRO ANIME TAMBIÉN PUEDEN DECIRME**

**SE DESPIDE**

**SAKARI –SAN**

**DEJEN REVIEWS **


End file.
